El Ciclo Se Repite
by ReadingForever
Summary: Décadas después de los eventos del CCS original, todo el ciclo se vuelve a repetir. Las cartas deben tener un nuevo maestro, y cualquier candidato debe pasar por las dificultades que Sakura superó. Ahora las cartas están en un lugar lejano, y el candidato encuentra el libro en una biblioteca de su universidad. Las libera accidentalmente y no tiene idea de lo que le espera!
1. 1: Leandro y el Libro Mágico

**Buenas noches. **

**Para ser honesto, esta es la primera historia que escribo. No estoy acostumbrado a crear este tipo de historias, y la verdad temo que haya triturado los hechos del anime original que se usaron aquí! Sobre todo lo referente a la personalidad de Kero. Nunca había escrito algo donde necesitara mantener la misma personalidad de un personaje preexistente.**

**En fin, el objetivo de esto es hacer una historia _diferente_ al anime original. Diferente en el sentido de las circunstancias, el entorno, el personaje principal y el orden de las cartas. Trataré lo mejor que pueda de apegarme todo lo posible a los hechos del anime, pero la verdad es posible que en algún momento (espero que no todo el tiempo) distorsione o exagere algunas cosas.**

**La idea original y todo personaje visto en el manga/anime pertenece a CLAMP, como es de esperarse. Lo único de mi completa autoría es la ciudad, los lugares y los personajes natales a esta ciudad.**

**Espero que al menos leer esto valga la pena.**

* * *

Hace ya varios años, un mago poderoso llamado Clow Reed creó un conjunto de cartas, las cuales contenían el espíritu de no sólo los elementos que forman el mundo, sino de muchos otros poderes y componentes que son subproductos de los elementos. También creó dos guardianes que protegerían estas cartas y, después de la muerte de Clow, las mantendrían selladas y a salvo dentro de un libro también creado por él. Estas cartas eran alimentadas por la magia presente en Clow, y pudieron sobrevivir por muchos años después de su muerte.

Mucho tiempo después, una niña japonesa de diez años llamada Sakura Kinomoto encontró el libro, y accidentalmente liberó las cartas por toda su ciudad natal. Al hacer esto, con la ayuda de varios amigos y uno de los guardianes, Keroberos, siguió su destino como cazadora de las cartas Clow, y después cumplió con su destino de ser la nueva dueña y maestra de las cartas, al transformarlas para que se sobrevivieran con su magia. Llegó a ser comparada como igual al mago Clow, e incluso superior. Sin embargo Sakura Kinomoto no era inmortal, a pesar de sus grandes habilidades mágicas. Así que era de esperarse que tarde o temprano, el ciclo se repitiera.

Y así sucedió, mucho antes de lo que se esperaba. A una avanzada edad, Sakura tuvo la obligación de buscar un sucesor para sus cartas. Alguien con habilidades mágicas que pudiera cargar con la responsabilidad. Entregarlas a sus descendientes siempre fue una opción, pero, por razones que no le mencionó a nadie (y quizá sean las mismas razones por las que el antiguo mago Clow Reed la escogió a ella), selló las cartas en el libro en el cual había encontrado las cartas. Convenció a los guardianes, quienes ya conocían lo que sucedería ya que lo habían vivido, y también quedaron en el libro.

La última acción de Sakura en este mundo fue tomar las acciones necesarias para que el posible nuevo dueño de las cartas pase por experiencias como las de ella, para medir sus habilidades mágicas y determinar si era digno de cargar con la responsabilidad. Al terminar esto, ella logró la paz necesaria para abandonar este mundo y reunirse con sus amigos y esposo, quienes ya habían muerto antes. No sabía dónde su libro y las cartas terminarían, pero ella estaba segura de que sería en un lugar que ella no esperaba. Donde sea, es donde el candidato se encontrara.

**_Algún lugar de América del Sur. Año 1, Enero 30 2:30 PM_**

"Definitivamente hasta una vida simple puede ser terriblemente estresante."

Este pensamiento fue el único que Leandro Ortega tuvo en su mente durante toda la mañana. Hace menos de una semana había empezado otro semestre en su estudio de Ingeniería de Telecomunicaciones, y ya sentía ganas de gritar. Una montaña de tareas y tener que cuidar de sus dos hermanos menores era todo en su vida a los 19 años, pero le estaba resultando pesado. Como se suponía que pudiera concentrase en sus deberes? Si le daba tanto problema el segundo semestre de la carrera, como podría lidiar con el resto de esta?

-"Ya empezaste el trabajo sobre redes celulares, Andro?" –le preguntó un compañero, añadiendo un deber más a la ya abultada lista pendiente de Leandro. –"Si ya lo hiciste tal vez al fin podamos ir a hacer algo bueno esta noche."-

-"Eh…creo que me olvidé de eso. Parece que tendré que pasar otra tarde en la biblioteca de la universidad." –murmuró Leandro, realmente avergonzado. Su compañero hace una mueca de desaprobación y se va después de quejarse de que Leandro nunca puede estar con amigos.

Sin más dilación, el joven recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia el edificio que era la biblioteca de la facultad, realmente deprimido. Seguía sin poder hacer planes sociales y ansiaba terminar con el trabajo lo antes posible para poder hacer algo interesante en la noche. Al entrar a la biblioteca, averiguó donde están los libros que necesita y comenzó a redactar su tarea.

Era algo extremadamente monótono, y pronto empezó a hacerlo mecánicamente. No se da cuenta de cómo pasa el tiempo, cómo se ha quedado sólo en el lugar (sin contar el responsable de la biblioteca) y en un momento dado, se dió cuenta de que necesita unas referencias para continuar. Suspirando se dirigió a una de las muchas estanterías. Miró los libros disponibles y sacó un tomo pesado acerca del tema que necesita. Al sacarlo, alcanzó a notar otro libro detrás, el cual parece sobresalir de entre todos los demás, ya que a primera vista no parece estar relacionado con los que están alrededor.

Dejando el tomo en el primer lugar disponible, Leandro volvió a la estantería y con cuidado sacó el libro. Estaba forrado en cuero, de color rosado, y se sentía hueco, como si tuviera algo dentro. Había una especie de candado en un lado, y en la portada, debajo de un nombre que no le dice nada, se encontraba un dibujo de una criatura felina, la cual le pareció atemorizante. Los ojos vacíos en la portada lo hicieron sentir incómodo, así que volteó el libro. Hay un diseño bastante curioso en la parte de atrás, formas alrededor de una estrella.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Leandro movió el candado que cerraba el libro hasta que es capaz de abrirlo. Sorprendido, cogió la tapa con cuidado y la levantó, revelando el interior del libro. En la contraportada había un texto con un idioma que no reconoce, y el resto del contenido eran cartas que le recordaron las usadas en el tarot. Queriendo saber porqué un libro como este estaba en la biblioteca, toma las cartas y las observa, mirando atentamente las ilustraciones en ellas. "Están bastante bien hechas"- pensó mientras frotaba una. –"y detalladas." Después de barajar las cartas, las volvió a colocar dentro del libro, pero se quedó mirando una. La volvió a tomar, y observó la complicada ilustración, y debajo de ella un texto en inglés. Usando su limitado conocimiento del inglés, tradujo el nombre de la carta.

-"…el Viento?" dijo en voz alta. Los momentos siguientes le parecieron eternos, pero en realidad tomó menos de diez segundos. Una ventisca, al principio imperceptible, tomó fuerza y comenzó a levantar las cartas. Antes de que Leandro se diera cuenta, las cartas despidieron un brillo azulado y rápidamente volaron fuera de su alcance. Para su sorpresa las vió atravesar el techo y las paredes de la biblioteca. Estupefacto, observó hasta que la ventisca murió y todo a su alrededor parece estar como siempre, con la excepción del ya vacío libro.

El joven no supo qué hacer. Dejó el libro con la carta de vuelta en la estantería y retrocedió, pero se detuvo cuando el libro también empezó a brillar. Por un momento creyó que el libro también huiría, pero algo comenzó a salir del libro. Asombrado, vió como se define la silueta de una criatura pequeña, de cabeza redondeada y con unas diminutas alas en el lomo. Con sorpresa, Leandro vió como el brillo de la criatura se detiene, y esta abre sus ojos. Lo que sigue tomó a Leandro por sorpresa.

-"Konnichiwa!" –dijó alegremente.

-"Koniqué?" –es lo único que Leandro pudo decir.

-"…" –siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta de que el joven no parecía entender sus palabras. Cuando Leandro finalmente se repuso de su sorpresa, e intento hacerse entender.

-"Español. Lo hablas? Uh…Do you speak spanish?" –intentó indicar su idioma. Su interlocutor lo miró con sorpresa, antes de decir algo que Leandro finalmente entiende.

-"Español? Acaso dónde estoy?"- dijo, mirando alrededor.

-"Buga…" –replicó Leandro. Al ver que esto no crea ninguna reacción, dice el nombre del departamento y continúa hablando hasta que sólo obtuvo una reacción cuando nombró Suramérica.

-"Que?!" –gritó la criatura, visiblemente sorprendido. –"Como llegúe hasta aquí?! Cuando pasó eso?!"

Leandro se limitó a recoger el libro. –"Disculpe la pregunta, pero…" se detuvo y dudo un poco, buscando el término correcto. "…qué eres tú?" –inquirió Leandro.

-"Soy Keroberos, Guardián del Sol de las cartas Clow, ahora conocidas como Cartas Sakura! Yo me ocupo de mantener las cartas a salvo en el libro el cual…veo que se ha vaciado otra vez." –terminó la frase con una expresión inescrutable. Leandro le dice cómo sucedió.

-"Aun así, si eres el guardián. Cómo es que no me detuviste al hacer esto?" –finalmente dijo Leandro, queriendo dar un escarmiento.

-"Eh…he, es una cosa muy graciosa ahora que lo dices… pero ese no es el punto!" –dijo Kerberos, obviamente avergonzado.

Leandro le dio más vueltas al libro, y preguntó que es lo que Keroberos va a hacer ahora.

-"Yo?! Tú fuiste el que liberó las cartas! Es de suponerse que tu seas el que las vuelva a sellar!"

-No pedí que me metieran en esto! Tu eres el 'gran guardián de las cartas', el 'poderoso Keroberos'. Deberías poder hacerlo!" –protestó, tratando de evitar su responsabilidad.

"Yo no puedo sellar las cartas! Se necesita alguien que maneje el báculo. Además no tengo mis poderes en este momento. Tú tienes habilidades mágicas, si pudiste abrir el libro y esparcir las cartas entonces podrás sellarlas de nuevo."

Al ver que Leandro no deciía nada, Keroberos sintió frustración acumulándose. –"Si una niña de diez años pudo sellas las cartas, como no podrás hacerlo tú?"

Esto hizo que Leandro finalmente reaccionara. –"Estoy seguro de que esto matará mi vida académica…pero está bien. Haré lo que pueda." –dijo, resignado.

-"Por fin! Hazte allí, por favor" –dijo Kero, señalando un lugar más espacioso de la biblioteca. Leandro objetó diciendo que el encargado de la biblioteca verá lo que sea que vaya a pasar, y Kero replicó que, si no notó las cartas siendo liberadas entonces cómo podrá notar esto? Una vez que Leandro está en el lugar indicado…

-"Cuál es tu nombre, joven?"

-"…Leandro"

El guardián recuperó su alegre actitud y dijo: -"Bien, Leandro. Soy Keroberos, ya lo dije, pero desde hace ya muchos años me llaman Kero. Hazlo tú también, si te place." –Luego dirigiéndose al libro, dijo: -"Llave del sello, aquí hay alguien que está dispuesto a aceptar la misión. Es un joven, su nombre es Leandro. Otórgale los poderes necesarios para cumplir con su destino. Libérate!"

Una insignia luminosa se formó en el suelo, compuesta por un gran círculo con una estrella en el centro, y representaciones del sol y la luna en otros puntos. Del libro salió un orbe luminoso, contenía una llave. La llave se extendió hasta formar un pequeño báculo. "Agárralo! Coge el báculo!" –grito Kero, y Leandro no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Al hacerlo, el báculo se extendió más hasta alcanzar el tamaño correcto, y la insignia desapareció. Ahora Leandro pudo observar lo que había obtenido, mientras sentía una extraña energía a través de él.

Era un báculo bastante curioso. Largo y rosado, con una estrella envuelta en in círculo, y dos diminutas alas a los lados del círculo. "Un báculo bastante femenino, pero supongo que no hay más opción, o sí?"-comentó Leandro, mientras tocaba las alas.

-"Ya has tomado tu deber. Eres un nuevo Cardcaptor!" dijo Kero alegremente, tratando de impresionar al joven –"Ahora que tal si nos vamos, tengo hambre!"

Leandro tomó el libro que contenía las cartas, y lo ocultó en su mochila. Kero también entró en ella, y lograron salir de la biblioteca sin que el encargado se fijara en el. –"_O está sordo y ciego, o es un imbécil." _Pensó Leandro al salir, después de todo el encargado no supo que fue lo que sucedió en el lugar!

Estaba atardeciendo. Al llegar al apartamento que Leandro compartía con su familia, lo primero que vió fue sal regada por toda la sala.

-"Pero qué pasó aquí?!" –gritó Leandro. Al no obtener respuesta, caminó ruidosamente a la habitación de sus hermanos. –"Donde se escondieron ahora?!" Al abrir la puerta del armario de esa habitación, encontró a sus dos hermanos menores escondiéndose en los rincones. La cara del mediano, Victor, se iluminó de alivio.

-"Que bueno que eres tú! Santiago derramó toda la sal y llenó de mayonesa toda la habitación de mamá y papá!"- La cara de Santiago, el otro hermano, mostraba la culpa. Él parecía encogerse bajo la mirada inquisidora de Leandro.

El hermano mayor suspiró y tratando de parecer calmado, les propuso a sus hermanos que limpiara la habitación de sus padres mientras él se encargaba de la sal. –"No quiero preguntar las razones por las que pasó esto, sólo sé que hay que limpiar esto antes de que lleguen nuestros padres o nosotros seremos los que estemos regados por toda la casa."- dijo, mientras pensaba –"_por lo menos esto debería dar un momento de privacidad con Kero_."

Mientras Leandro limpiaba la sala, decidió preguntarle a Kero algunas cosas.

-"Intenté localizar las cartas, pero parece que no podré saber su ubicación hasta que se activen"-dijo apesumbrado.

-"Y cuando pasará eso?"

-"La carta lo decide. La última vez que pasó esto la primera carta se activó esa misma noche. Tal vez pase lo mismo otra vez! Ya que tienes la carta Viento atrapar la carta Vuelo debería ser bastante fácil." –Kero trataba de mostrarse optimista, y estaba dando resultado. Leandro, viendo la importancia de mantenerlo contento (al menos por ahora), trajo un pedazo de pastel de la cocina.

-"Entonces ya ha pasado esto antes?"

Kero respondió mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pedazo de pastel -"Eres el tercer Cardcaptor oficial. La anterior dueña de las cartas, Sakura, fue la primera, y se puede decir que el segundo fue un mocoso cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme. Fracasó en su intento de reunir las cartas pero ayudó a Sakura en esto."

Leandro asintió, esperando más información. –"Bien, así que sabes más o menos qué es lo que pasará. Será más sencillo."

-"Pues capturar todas las cartas no será pan comido, pero si tienes las habilidades y todo sucede como la primera vez entonces no será tan difícil!"-

-"Y qué se debe decir para activar la llave?"

-"Algo por el estilo de 'llave mágica que guarda los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tus poderes ante blablabla, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!'. Al menos eso era lo que decía Sakurita."-

-"No creo que haya tiempo para ese discurso si uno está a punto de ser destruido. Tal vez cuando tenga tiempo."-dijo Leandro, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"No es necesario decir todo eso, con decir 'Libérate!' debería ser suficiente, al menos en casos de emergencia"- replicó, aún repletándose de comida.

Ya había anochecido, y el apartamento estaba limpio otra vez. Kero se había mostrado un poco desalentado al ver el contraste entre el pequeño apartamento y las amplias casas del mago Clow y Sakura. La diferencia se acentuó mucho más (-"Como se puede vivir asíííííííí´!"-gritó Kero al verlo), cuando abrió la nevera y no vio ni un solo postre o comida dulce dentro, sólo lo más indispensable. Leandro le advirtió que pasteles y otras delicias parecidas estarían en la casa una vez por semana, tal vez menos frecuentemente.

-"Tal vez deberías siempre venir conmigo para que no te aburras aquí dentro"-le había dicho Leandro, al mostrarle su sencilla habitación. Sólo una cama, un escritorio, un armario y un baúl.

Armando Ortega y su esposa, padres de Leandro y sus hermanos, llegaron tarde a su hogar. Por suerte nunca se enteraron del desastre que Santiago había hecho, y pronto se retiraron a dormir. Leandro y Kero se quedaron solos en la habitación, esperando a que alguna carta se activara. Siempre estaba la posibilidad, pero entre más tiempo pasaba, menos posible parecía que sucediera.

Cerca de la medianoche Leandro propuso dejar la vigilancia e irse a dormir. Kero asintió a regañadientes, aún deprimido por la falta de dulces. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que apagaron las luces cuando Kero sintió la presencia.

-"Ya la siento! Una carta Sakura!"-le gritó a Leandro en la oreja. El joven cayó al suelo de la sorpresa, y apresuradamente se vistió para salir. Abrieron la puerta de entrada silenciosamente y salieron del conjunto de apartamentos.

Casi no habían personas en la calle, pero Kero continuó refugiado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Leandro, indicándole hacia donde sentía la presencia. Leandro se quejó de que no sentía ninguna presencia, y recibió como contestación que aprendería a ser más sensible a la magia de las cartas.

Después de caminar varias cuadras, Leandro y Kero llegaron a una avenida bordeada de árboles, completamente solitaria a esas horas, a excepción de una persona. Para su sorpresa, era una chica, vestida de forma inusual. Su piel y cabello eran de tonos lavandas, mientras que las ropas eran azules. Tenía en sus manos un arco y una flecha.

A Leandro le parecía extraño que alguien como ella estuviera en medio de la avenida a medianoche, y aún más extraño que llevara algo tan poco visto en la ciudad como un arco. El instinto le decía que anduviera con cuidado, mientras observaba como la chica usaba el arco para apuntar a los animales nocturnos que pasaban por el cielo, sin llegar a disparar la flecha. Kero se asomó con cuidado e inmediatamente mostró alarma. Arrastró a Leandro a las sombras donde no pudieran ser vistos.

-"Cómo puede ser que una carta tan agresiva sea la primera en activarse? Cómo podremos sellarla?!" –chilló Kero.

-"Acaso que carta es? Creí que todas las cartas estaban relacionadas con elementos de la naturaleza."-preguntó Leandro, dudando.

-"Es la carta Flecha! Una carta de ataque bastante agresiva. Cualquiera corre el riesgo de morir si se cruza en su camino!"-

-"Flecha, eh? Bueno, pues algo se nos debe ocurrir. Si mi deber es capturarla, entonces no puedo dejar que la Flecha mate a alguien.-"

-No lo entiendes?! Si tuvieras más experiencia sería mejor, pero es la primera carta..."-gritó Kero, descuidando el volumen de su voz.

La Flecha pareció detectar a alguien. Miró a su alrededor, apuntó y lanzó una flecha hacia Leandro. Esta flecha se dividió en varias flechas que se dirigieron al mismo punto. Leandro agarró a Kero y se movió a otro punto cercano, mientras veía como todas las flechas se clavaban en la pared. "Bueno, ya veo cuál es el problema"-susurró Leandro.

-Será mejor huir, no somos rivales para esta carta!"

La Flecha volvió a apuntar y disparó más flechas. Leandro corrió para evitar ser atravesado por ellas, y se dirigió a los árboles que bordean la avenida. Las flechas se clavaban en los árboles, a veces con tanta fuerza que lo atravesaban y la mitad de la flecha quedaba al otro lado. Leandro se refugió en la sombra detrás de unos árboles mientras Kero luchaba por mantenerse sujeto a la chaqueta.

-"Es imposible. Tiene una excelente puntería y mucha fuerza, no podremos derrotarla!"-se lamentó Kero.

-Tiene una puntería estupenda…pero si eliminamos eso entonces…"-susurró Leandro, teniendo una idea. Extrajo la carta Viento de su bolsillo y la observó. Kero pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando el joven.

-"No tienes suficiente poder para crear un viento por el tiempo suficiente para aproximarnos a Flecha!"

-"Tal vez no, pero no necesitamos tanto viento. Sólo un poco por cada grupo de flechas lanzadas, lo suficiente para desviarlas lejos de nosotros."-dijo Leandro, decidido. En ese momento notó silbidos en el aire y se lanzó hacia adelante, justo cuando varias flechas se clavaban en el árbol en el que estaba escondido.

-"No podemos seguir así! Voy a luchar!-" dijo Leandro, y sin esperar respuesta de Kero sacó la llave mágica. –"Libérate!"-gritó Leandro. La insignia apareció en el suelo, el báculo se extendió, y Leandro lo agarró. Sacando a Kero del bolsillo de la chaqueta, Leandro lanzó la carta del Viento enfrente de sí mismo.

-"Protégenos y desvía las flechas que nos amenazan! Viento!"

De la carta surgió la forma verdadera de la carta, quien se limitó a asentir. Leandro asintió a su vez, y salió de las sombras adonde la Flecha pudiera verlo. La carta enemiga reaccionó rápidamente, y lanzó en rápida sucesión varios grupos de flechas. Viento hizo lo que se le pidió y creo ráfagas lo suficientemente poderosas como para desviar las flechas, aunque varias pasaban a centímetros de Leandro. La Flecha continuó retrocediendo mientras seguía lanzando flechas con toda su fuerza y velocidad.

-"Eso es Leandro! Sigue así!"- gritaba Kero, antes de volver detrás del árbol cuando Flecha dirigió flechas hacía él.

"_No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte si seguimos con esto. Tengo que acorralar esa carta_" pensó Leandro, quien ya estaba empezando a cansarse, debido al uso de la magia y las veces que tuvo que correr para no quedarse rezagado.

-"Kero, porqué no haces algo útil y me ayudas en vez de hacer de porrista!?"-gritó Leandro, frustrándose.

-"No tengo poderes pero…!"replicó Kero, al volver a esconderse.

"_Pero que útil es este guardián."_

La Flecha no estaba dando muestras de cansarse. Sonriendo burlonamente, continuaba dirigiendo flechas hacia el joven Cardcaptor, mientras que el Viento usaba ráfagas cada vez más débiles. Finalmente, Kero emergió de las sombras y tacleó la carta, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente. Viendo su oportunidad, Leandro se acercó tan rápidamente como pudo y reunió aliento para ordenar algo a la carta Viento, pero la Flecha se recuperó y huyó hacia un lado de la avenida. Una vez que estuvo a buena distancia, intentó lanzar más flechas pero Kero estaba aferrándose al arco, tirando y causando que no pudiera apuntar bien.

"_O es ahora o nunca_. _No tengo suficiente energía para apresarla, pero atar sus extremidades debería ser suficiente_"

-"Viento, se la cadena de la justicia y átala!" -gritó Leandro, mientras sujetaba el báculo. Viento planeó rápidamente hasta que envolvió las muñecas y los tobillos de Flecha, y cayó al suelo. Viendo su oportunidad, Leandro se paró en frente de la carta, apuntó el báculo de forma que estuviera en frente de ella y dijo: "-Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!" –

En el extremo del báculo se formó un rectángulo de luz de color indefinido, y la Flecha empezó a ser absorbida en ese rectángulo, formando remolinos color lavanda. Cuando la forma física de la Flecha desapareció, el rectángulo de luz se volvió opaco, formando la carta. Esta nueva carta planeó hacia las manos de Leandro, y el Viento hizo lo mismo. Leandro contempló las dos cartas.

-"_Sí, esto puede ser interesante_"-susurró. Kero voló hacia Leandro y celebró el acontecimiento, además de volver a señalar que la Flecha es una carta bastante peligrosa.

Durante el camino al apartamento, Leandro y Kero estuvieron rememorando la captura (Leandro exageraba como 'una flecha estuvo a punto de sacarle un ojo'), pero al llegar notaron que adentro la luz parecía estar encendida. Leandro se detuvo asustado, ya que significaba que habían notado su ausencia. Indicó a Kero que se mantuviera escondido en todo momento, y abrió la puerta.

Sus padres estaban furiosos. –"Se puede saber qué hacías afuera a la una de la mañana?"-dijo su madre, sin disimular su furia. Armando Ortega soltó un sermón acerca de cómo pudo dejarlos con esta preocupación, y exigió una explicación.

Leandro estaba en blanco. No se le ocurría una sola mentira que pudiera explicar un comportamiento como este. Sorprendido, se oyó a si mismo diciendo: "lo mejor será decir la verdad".

El joven presionó su bolsillo justo a tiempo para taparle la boca a Kero justo cuando el dejaba oír un "Quéeeeeeeeee?"

Leandro pasó media hora explicando los sucesos de esa tarde y esa noche, mientras contemplaba como la ira de sus padres se desvanecía, dejando paso a la incredulidad. No dieron muestras de dar crédito a las palabras hasta que Leandro les mostró las dos cartas Sakura, y la llave mágica.

Sus padres hicieron muchos aspavientos dramáticos y frases por el estilo de "sólo tienes diecinueve años, cómo puedes ir haciendo esto!" y "deja que alguien que sepa de esto se encargue!". Lo único de lo que Leandro no habló fue acerca de Kero y el pasado de las cartas.

Sus padres se fueron, diciendo que hablarían sobre esto en la mañana, para buscar otra forma de arreglar esto que no sea poniendo en peligro la vida de su hijo. "Si claro, busquen 'Cardcaptors' en el directorio telefónico, seguro hay alguno que haga esto barato!" dijo Leandro antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

El joven lanzó su chaqueta encima del escritorio, y Kero salió del bolsillo, obviamente molesto por el golpe contra el escritorio y el hecho de que les hubiera contado sobre las cartas a sus padres. Leandro tuvo que soportar un discurso sobre como las cartas eran 'objetos mágicos que debieran ser conocidos por tan pocas personas como fuera posible'. Leandro no tuvo más opción que asentir y prometer que sería más cuidadoso en el futuro.

Que mál fue esa no fuera una promesa que pudiera cumplir, tal como vería un mes después.

Leandro finalmente se acostó y se dispuso a dormir, pero cuando estaba a punto de poder hacerlo, recordó algo y se le quitó el sueño.

-"Oh por Dios, el trabajo de redes!"

* * *

**Y esto fue el primer capítulo! Esto es más que todo el piloto, vamos a llamarlo así. Supongo que si esto reúne suficiente interés, publicaré el resto de los capítulos aquí. Si no, pues terminaré la historia pero no la publicaré. Por lo menos esto sirve como un ejercicio para escribir!**

**Se aprecia que dejen algún _review_, también pueden mandarme un mensaje privado.**

**Próximo capítulo en algunos días, una semana máximo.**


	2. 1: Las Palomas

**Pues a ver que puedo escribir. Creo que tengo definido todo lo que va en la historia, sólo faltaría escribir el texto.**

**No tienen idea la vergüenza y lo estúpido que me sentí al ver que Word me autocorregía Keroberos a Kerberos. No tengo idea del porqué, pero desactivé la autocorrección en todos los casos. En un segundo corregiré ese horrible error.**

**Bueno, a ver si el segundo capítulo funciona.**

* * *

**_Año 1 Febrero 10 9:45 PM_**

Leandro sujetó el arco, apuntó a un lugar marcado con un pedazo de papel. Soltó la flecha y esta cruzó el terreno hasta clavarse al lado del objetivo.

-"Cuatro de cada cinco tiros acertados no está tan mal, verdad?" comentó Leandro, dirigiéndose a la pared para arrancar las flechas y poner nuevos objetivos.

-"Pero eso es el efecto de la carta Flecha, no tus habilidades"-replicó Kero, sonriente, claramente con el ánimo de burlarse del joven, mientras flotaba perezosamente a su lado.

-"Oh, cállate. Tu ni podrías sujetar un arco ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello."- dijo Leandro, tratando de parecer tan serio como pudiera, y fracasando en el intento.

-"Parece que no recuerdas tu primer intento, después de todo. No había visto a nadie fallar por tanto! Hubiera querido ver como tratabas de explicar el hecho de que rompieras una ventana y un exhibidor de vajillas que estaban a más de cincuenta metros!"

Leandro cayó al piso de la sorpresa y la vergüenza causadas por ese recuerdo. "Ya te dije que no volvieras a mencionar eso."

Leandro había estado practicando a usar las cartas que tenía a instancias de Kero, quien insistía que 'sus habilidades mágicas estaban muy por debajo de lo que deberían'. Para esto había encontrado un terreno baldío que permitía practicar tranquilamente.

El resultado de estas prácticas no eran notorios para cualquiera, peo Leandro ahora podía mantener los poderes de una carta activados por más tiempo. Ya que no se sabía que cartas se activarían, practicar y fortalecer los poderes mágicos no era mala idea.

Leandro, terco como siempre, había insistido en practicar arquería por sí mismo en vez de depender de la carta Flecha. La carta simplemente le otorgó un arco y varias flechas, y mejoró su puntería.

Después de practicar por otra hora, Leandro decidió acabar con la práctica. Estaba dando resultado, y se sentía orgulloso. Al llegar al apartamento, su madre Raquel era la única que estaba despierta. –"No crees que estás practicando hasta demasiado tarde?"-le preguntó antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Les tomó una semana a sus padres aceptar el hecho de que sólo Leandro podía hacer algo sobre las cartas que ahora estaban por la ciudad. Sus intensivas búsquedas por Internet no arrojaron buenos resultados, sin contar que en alguna parte había encontrado información sobre Clow Reed y Sakura, pero nada concreto sobre las cartas. Y Kero había hecho prometer que no diría más.

Sus dos hermanos aún no sabían nada sobre las cartas, y así era mejor. Su madre había encontrado accidentalmente a Kero ('Andro, hay una cosa extraña volando en tu habitación! Llama a control de alimañas!' Kero había tomado eso como una ofensa personal.), pero por lo demás todo parecía estar en orden.

Después de un rápido recordatorio hacia su madre acerca del porqué estaba practicando, Leandro se retiró a su habitación. Ahora que Kero era conocido por sus padres, le había hecho una pequeña habitación. Era mejor así que escondiéndolo en un cajón del escritorio.

Leandro tenía dificultades para dormir, entre más quería más difícil le resultaba. Desde que liberó las cartas, había tenido un sueño que lo tenía intrigado, y quería saber más sobre este. Sólo se había repetido una vez y no había progresado en eso.

_'Leandro corrió por el andén que bordeaba el viaducto abandonado, en el rincón más apartado de la ciudad. En el cielo, las nubes se arremolinaban y presagiaban tormenta. –"Tal vez no debí haber usado la carta Nube, después de todo"- _

_El joven Cardcaptor se detuvo al final del viaducto y se subió al amplio barandal que lo separaba del vacío. Enfrente de él, se veía la luna llena, más grande de lo que alguna vez la había visto. Sabía que era la hora, y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que pasara. Sacó la carta Vuelo'__  
_

**_Año 1 Febrero 11 10:20 AM_**

Leandro intentaba concentrase en el trabajo que se suponía estaban redactando en clase, pero se distraía demasiado pensando en el sueño que por fin había tenido la noche anterior. En su mochila Kero estaba entreteniéndose con una consola portátil, una vieja reliquia de la niñez de Leandro.

-"Es la quinta vez que tengo que bajarte de las nubes, Andro. No estarás enamorado, verdad?"-

Leandro mira con tanta atención como puede a la persona que está a su lado, Catarina, quien había conocido recientemente. Como compañera de clase, podía ser mejor (las matemáticas la hacían gruñir y quejarse), pero era insuperable como amiga. Claro que no llevaba más de una semana en la clase, pero habían logrado forjar una amistad que Andro esperaba pudiera fortalecer.

-"No, sólo que tengo otra cosa en que pensar."

-"Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa, a ver si al fin te puedes concentrar. Tú sabes que sin tu ayuda las matemáticas me dejan desorientada."-dice con una sonrisa.

"_Porqué no? No es como si fuera a entrar en detalles. Por lo menos para hacer que deje de preguntarme si me pasa algo_"

-"Lo que pasa es que…he tenido un sueño últimamente. Sólo se ha repetido dos veces, pero es un sueño extraño y quiero enterarme más sobre este. Prefiero no decir el contenido, así que por favor no trates de averiguar más."-

"Eso es todo? Creo que estás pensando demasiado."-

-"Lo que me frustra es que siempre termina en el mismo momento! Tengo la sensación de que hay más en ese sueño de lo que alcanzo a ver, pero siempre termina en el mismo lugar. Es como si me mostraran un libro y cuando llego a cierta página me lo arrebatan"-dijo Leandro

-"Si tanto te estresa eso, entonces debieras tratar de hallar una forma para poder entrar más profundo en tus sueños. Espera, hay algo…"- Catarina abre su cuaderno, y escribe una dirección. –"Creo que cerca de ahí hay una librería donde hay unos libros sobre sueños y sus significados. s por los lados de la Plaza Mayor. Tal vez deberías ver si hay algo que te sirva."

Leandro asiente con la cabeza. Catarina sonría y le pone la hoja con diagramas y operaciones en las manos–"Ahora veamos si te puedes concentrar! Creo que el resultado que acabo de escribir haría que el cableado haga cortocircuito. Mira donde fallé por favor.-"

**_4:00 PM_**

Leandro caminaba por el andén, buscando una librería. Entre los muchos negocios, no había visto ni un solo lugar que pudiera ser el correcto, más que todo, oficinas y centros de atención al cliente.

A pesar del calor de la tarde, el joven tenía su chaqueta con la capucha puesta, para que Kero pudiera hablarle. Y lo había hecho, aunque fuera para quejarse. –"Esta fue una pésima idea Andro, me estoy asando!"

Evitando la mirada sospechosa de los policías, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño local en medio de un callejón. Un lugar bastante incómodo, y el encargado de esta librería era un viejo cansado y cascarrabias. Su única respuesta hacia la pregunta de Leandro acerca de si tenía algún libro sobre sueños fue un vago 'por ahí debe haber', señalando las estanterías.

Hay demasiados libros, pero sólo uno sobre el tema. '_Sueños: Otro Mundo'. _Leandro no quería pensar que había pasado tanto tiempo buscando la librería para nada, que compró el libro, esperando por lo menos darlo de regalo de Navidad para alguien. Se sentía estúpido, pero eso se desvaneció cuando sintió más movimiento en su chaqueta, Kero. Leandro rápidamente salió de la librería y se quedó en el callejón, justo cuando Kero salía precipitadamente de la chaqueta.

-"Casi me ahogo Andro! Debe haber una forma mejor!"

-"Puedes por favor quedarte quieto? No conviene que te vea gente por ahí. "-dijo Leandro, molesto.

-"Esto es urgente, Andro! Siento la presencia de una carta Sakura.-dijo Kero, volando hacia la entrada del callejón y atisbando. Leandro cogió la cabeza de Kero y lo tiró hacia atrás, mientras se asomaba. –"Ten más cuidado, te van a ver!"

El panorama había cambiado. Los alrededores del lugar normalmente están llenos de gente de negocios y otros caminando apresuradamente, pero ahora la Policía estaba dirigiendo a todos hacia el lado opuesto de la calle. Al parecer había algo en dirección a la Plaza Mayor. Kero confirma que siente la presencia en esa dirección, así que Leandro vuelve a ponerse la chaqueta y la capucha, esconde a Kero en el bolsillo y trata de colarse hacia la Plaza Mayor.

Los policías parecen no prestarla demasiada atención. Llega al borde de la plaza, donde se ha juntado un grupo de curiosos. Alcanza a ver una paloma del tamaño de una buseta.

-"Pero que es lo que pasa aquí?!" "Es eso en serio una paloma?" "Por allá hay otra igual de grande!"-eran los comentarios más repetidos. Un oficial dela Policía, lleno de condecoraciones y cuyo uniforme decía 'Comandante Narváez' se presentó con varios agentes e intentaron dispersar la gente, mientras decían algo sobre que habían llamado a Control de Animales.

-"No hay nada que ver, retírense del lugar!"-gritaba.

Leandro, al ver el problema, se dirigió al lugar más solitario que pudo encontrar y sacó a Kero de su bolsillo. –"Hay palomas gigantes en la Plaza Mayor. Estás seguro de que es obra de una carta Sakura?"

-"Completamente seguro, debe ser la influencia de la carta Grande!"

-"Grande?! Pero en qué estaba pensando Clow cuando creo las cartas!"-Leandro sacó la llave mágica, y añadió con obvio desprecio. –"Grande. Vaya, es lo primero que a uno se le ocurre al crear algo como las cartas! Por favor!"

Miró la llave en su mano, comprobó que no hubiera nadie cerca y suspiró. –"Llave que guardas los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leandro, que aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!"

La llave giró y se transformó en el báculo. –"Vamos. Tiene alguna debilidad esa carta?" –preguntó mientras se asomaba para ver lo que sucedía en la Plaza Mayor.

-"No es una carta agresiva, podrías simplemente acercarte a ella y capturarla". –dijo Kero.

-Aún así lo mejor será estar preparado" –sacó la carta Flecha, la activó y empuñó el arco junto con una flecha, listo para usarla en cualquier momento.

El Comandante Narváez vigilaba que la gente se alejara del Plaza Mayor, pero no vió el joven que rodeaba la plaza hasta llegar a un punto donde pudo ver lo que causaba que las palomas aumentaran de tamaño. Había una mujer alta sentada en los escalones tras una estatua mucho más grande de lo que Leandro la recordaba, y cada vez que una paloma pasaba cerca de ella, la tocaba con una especie de varita.

Ahora había seis palomas gigantes repartidas por la plaza, y una comenzó a volar. Viendo que no debía dejar que esto llegara más lejos, Leandro se acercó a la mujer, quien obviamente era la carta.

Desafortunadamente, el Comandante Narváez esta vez si vió al joven, aunque no distinguió el rostro gracias a la capucha que Leandro tenía puesta. –"Hay alguien en el perímetro, donde están los agentes?"-

-"Tú les dijiste que vigilaran que nadie pasara, Enrique"-le respondió Leonardo Cabrales, el más joven y más reciente estrella del firmamento político, quien a menudo se dejaba ver junto a su amigo Narváez. –"Será mejor que lo saques por ti mismo. Espero no ver brutalidad policíaca. Es una advertencia." terminó la frase apuntándolo con el dedo de forma amenazante.

El Comandante Narváez asintió y se dirigió corriendo hacia la estatua, que hasta ahora no había notado, era mucho más grande de lo que había visto.

Leandro llegó al lado de la carta, y esta se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa. –"Uh…ven conmigo?"-dijo Leandro, inseguro de que debía hacer. Grande simplemente sonrió más anchamente y asintió, no sin antes tocar otra paloma. Kero se asomó por el lado de la estatua, dio un chillido de alarma y se escondió de nuevo. –"Viene un policía hacia nosotros! Apresúrate y sella la carta!"

Leandro se despabiló y anuló la carta Flecha. Teniendo el báculo libre, lo apuntó hacia Grande. –"Regresa a la forma que mereces. Carta Sakura!"- la mujer empezó a disolverse en varios hilos de color blanco que se convertían en un rectángulo en la punta del báculo. Cuando la carta estuvo sellada, está flotó hacia Leandro, quien la cogió y guardó precipitadamente antes de empezar a correr. Kero se tuvo que sujetar de la capucha para no ser dejado atrás, bajándola y revelando la cabeza.

-"Alto ahí!"-gritó el Comandante Narváez, dudando si debía sacar su arma y usarla. El joven Leandro corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para entrar a una calle lateral y esconderse tras un portal. Poco después vió al Comandante Narváez pasar a su lado y salir hacia otra calle. Leandro se cambió de lugar para que el policía no fuera a verlo desde su nueva posición, y esperó. Pasó un tiempo hasta que no escuchó nada. Sacó a Kero de su capucha, y le indicó que le informara si estaba el policía cerca. Kero volvió poco después indicando que el camino estaba libre.

-"Eso estuvo cerca. Será posible que ese tipo haya visto algo de lo que estaba haciendo?"

-"Espero que no. Ser vistos sólo traería inconvenientes. Con Sakura nunca hubo este tipo de problemas, y espero que no haya dificultades ocultándose de la gente."-dijo Kero seriamente.

-"Bueno. Tenemos la carta y eso es lo importante. Claro que no le veo bastante uso, especialmente si se trata de ser sutiles."-comentó Leandro, haciendo un gesto.

-"Es cuestión de saber usarla. No sólo puede hacer las cosas y a ti mismo más grande, también podría aumentar el tamaño de los poderes de algunas cartas. La carta Grande no tendría efecto sobre la carta Viento, pero si podría crear flechas más grandes si se usa junto a la Flecha." –replicó alegremente.

-"Ya veo. En fin, salgamos de aquí. Lo último que quiero ahora es que un policía me interrogue.-" dijo Leandro, quitándose la chaqueta.

El Comandante Narváez regresó derrotado a la Plaza Mayor, donde Cabrera era el único que estaba esperándolo.

-"Control de Animales ya vino y les dije que se fueran. No hay nada que ellos puedan hacer ahora"

-"Había un chico…algo bastante extraño…tenía un báculo rosado, como de niña…no le pude ver la cara…"-informó jadeando el comandante, casi sin aliento.

-"Alcanzaste a ver lo que hacía?"-le preguntó Cabrera.

-"Más o menos…había apuntado hacia la estatua…recogió una cosa que caía, algo plano…y se echó a correr…"

-"Entonces creo que no has notado algo bastante curioso. No has visto que hay una curiosa falta de aves gigantes por aquí?"-

El Comandante Narváez miró alrededor y comprobó que era cierto. –"…Tal vez volaron a otra parte…"-

-"Sí. Tal vez. Si no fuera porque estuve observando una de las palomas y ví como se encogía hasta que tuvo su tamaño normal. Y no sé si te has fijado, pero la estatua de allá donde viste el muchacho...ya no está tan grande."-

El Comandante Narváez trató de procesar la información. Tomó aliento y preguntó: -"Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?"-

-"Mira, aparece un muchacho, hace quien sabe qué cosa detrás de la estatua y luego todo vuelve a la normalidad. Si no fuera por las cosas que dijiste acerca de lo extraño sobre él, entonces no creería que ese chico tenga algo que ver con esto. Me es difícil creer que sea una coincidencia."

Narváez analizó esto, aún escéptico. –"Aunque fuera así, no tenemos nada que hacer. Ya no hay palomas gigantescas. Habrá que olvidar lo que pasó."

-"Sería bueno que mantuvieras los ojos abiertos, Enrique. Tengo el presentimiento de que estas cosas van mucho más allá de lo que parecen. Si algún suceso extraño vuelve a suceder, quiero que vayas e investigues todo lo que puedas. Si es posible, lleva cualquier sospechoso a la comisaría para interrogar, tu mira a ver qué cargo le imputas. Yo me ocuparé que no haya problemas para retenerlo. "-dijo Cabrera.

El Comandante Narváez asintió, y prometió que haría todo lo que le fuera posible.

* * *

**Y eso fue. Estas son las cartas obtenidas hasta ahora.**

**1. Viento**

**2. Flecha**

**3. Grande**

**Terminé este capítulo mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Que bueno tener tiempo libre.**


	3. 1: Leandro y El Auditorio

**_Año 1 Febrero 11 9:00 PM_**

Leandro se dejó caer en la cama. El día lo había agotado. Después de capturar la carta Grande, y al llegar al apartamento, había discutido con Kero acerca de sus habilidades mágicas. Kero continuaba diciendo que para poder mantener el ritmo de las cartas tendría que fortalecerlas, ya que eran más bajas que las de sus anteriores maestros. Había sugerido que empezara a usar dos cartas a la vez, para acostumbrarse al esfuerzo que eso haría. Leandro había contraatacado con excusas de que no había combinación posible con las pocas cartas que tenía por el momento. Cómo se suponía que hiciera lo que Kero decía si no tenía con qué hacerlo?

Al final Kero había concedido que Leandro tenía razón, pero lo hizo prometer que haría lo posible por hacer lo que pudiera con las tres cartas en su posesión.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Leandro dormirse. La noche no parecía que fuera a ser interrumpida por nada, y todos los habitantes del apartamento dormían apaciblemente. La quietud de la noche no fue dañada cuando el libro '_Sueños: Otro Mundo'_ que Leandro había dejado ("-Un estúpido gasto de dinero"-había dicho, sin siquiera dignarse a hojear el libro) sobre el escritorio empezara a brillar.

Una carta se deslizó de entre las páginas del libro, y permaneció flotando en frente de la cama de Leandro. Si Leandro o Kero hubieran despertado en ese mismo momento, habrían visto como una dama con un ancho y extraño aditamento en su cabeza, cubriéndole los ojos, emergía de la carta. La figura extendió los brazos, y usó sus poderes para borrar los recuerdos de cualquier sueño que Leandro estuviera teniendo y fuera a tener esa noche. Una vez hecha esta acción, el Sueño volvió a transformarse en carta, y se escondió en una grieta de la pared. Afuera del conjunto de apartamentos, un gato negro con unas curiosas alas azules miraba a través de la ventana. Una vez el interior de la habitación recobró la calma, el gato descendió hasta la calle, donde una muchacha lo esperaba. Spinel Sun asintió, sin decir palabra. Nakuru sonrió, y miró a la ventana.

-"Aún no, Andro."- susurró, y luego dirigiéndose a Spinel-"Sakura estará contenta. Vamos."

-"Por cierto, con ese nombre resaltarás entre todos, Nakuru. Debiste habértelo cambiado cuando tu identidad falsa murió y te fue otorgada la nueva. Yue lo hizo"-comentó Spinel.

-"Aw, pero es un nombre precioso! No podía dejarlo atrás! Nakuru Nakuru Nakuru!" –replicó, enormemente feliz. Luego, tomando una actitud más seria y maliciosa añadió: -"No me importa lo que Yue haga. Además no es como si este muchacho supiera de nosotros, Suppi. Nuestras instrucciones son claras, no debe saber nada sobre nosotros por ahora. Ya fue suficiente infiltrar la carta Sueño, esperemos hasta ver si pasa algo. "-

Spinel Sun otra vez se limitó a asentir.

**_Año 1 Febrero 20 10:30 AM_**

Leandro desayunaba, leyendo el libro '_Sueños: Otro Mundo'_. Desde que había liberado las cartas, había adquirido la costumbre de comer en su habitación cada vez que sus padres no se encontraban en el apartamento. A su lado Kero desayunaba lo poco que le daban. Aunque aún se deprimía pensando en los abundantes desayunos de hace ya muchos años, se estaba acostumbrando a la nueva situación.

-"Creí que habías dicho que ese libro era basura."-comentó Kero, flotando para mirar el contenido del libro.

-"Bueno, hay algunas partes que son medianamente interesantes."-replicó Leandro sin apartar la vista del libro. –"pero ese no es el punto."- miró a Kero –"Desde hace ya varios días me he dado cuenta de que no logro soñar nada. O por lo menos no recuerdo. Sé que he soñado, pero por más que me esfuerzo no logro recordar nada. "

-"Tal vez ya se te zafó un tornillo-"dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. Santiago estaba ahí, Leandro se movió para ocultar a Kero de su vista. –"Hablar solo y no soñar son indicaciones de que estás enloqueciendo!"

-"Cállate."

-"Deja en paz a Andro, Santi."-Victor dijo, llegando a la escena. –"Andro, dijiste que hoy nos llevarías a algún lado. A qué hora salimos? Quiero ir a la Villa de las Diversiones! Hace años que no vamos!"-

-"Cerraron ese parque hace meses, Victor. Está abandonado."

-"No nos llevará a ninguna parte porque llamaré al manicomio para que se lo lleven, Victor"-comentó Santiago antes de retirarse.

Leandro caminó hacia la puerta y dijo tan calmadamente como pudo: -"No quiero oír una sola palabra más, duendecillos. En la tarde saldremos. Por favor déjenme estar tranquilo por un rato."

Cerró la puerta, la trancó con su cama y se sentó en ella con un suspiro. –"A veces sí que pueden ser un dolor de cabeza."

Leandro terminó el desayuno y siguió leyendo. El libro no dio ninguna indicación que le pudiera ser útil en su predicamento. Derrotado, Leandro dejó '_Sueños: Otro Mundo'_ en el escritorio y se levantó. –"Bueno, creo que eso hora de ir a practicar.-"Al ver que Kero iba a hablar, el joven rápidamente añadió: -"No es necesario que vengas, ya he mejorado bastante y puedo mantener dos cartas activadas casi sin problemas."-

El Cardcaptor había conseguido que Kero no viniera con él desde que recibió la propuesta de practicar con dos cartas. Claro que aún seguía considerando esto una idea estúpida. Qué iba a hacer con las pocas cartas que tenía? Así que cuando decía que iba a practicar, en realidad vagaba por ahí hasta que juzgaba que había pasado suficiente tiempo afuera como para hacer creer a Kero que practicaba.

Ese día no fue diferente. Al salir de la casa caminó sin destino, hasta que notó que pasaba en frente del terreno baldío. Sin embargo, ahora había algo diferente. Máquinas de construcción y obreros parecía estar arrancando hierbajos y aplanando el terreno. Leandro se acercó a uno de los obreros para preguntar qué era lo que iban a construir. Aparentemente, era una casa, enorme y bonita, que resaltara en el barrio.

Volvió inmediatamente al apartamento. Encontró a Kero jugando en el computador portátil, algún juego japonés que no conocía. Leandro decidió no preguntar cómo había logrado descargar eso y simplemente le informó que el terreno ya no era un buen lugar para practicar. –"Que mal, no podré practicar hoy verdad? Parece que hasta que encuentre otro lugar no podré hacer nada!"

-"Pero qué deprimido estás, Leandro-"replicó Kero, con tanto sarcasmo como pudo, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del portátil.

Victor entró a la habitación. Leandro ocultó a Kero otra vez. –"Hermano, ya sé adónde podrías llevarnos esta tarde!"

-"En serio? "

-"Santi y yo nunca hemos estado en tu universidad. Queremos verla!"

Leandro no encontró palabras para decir lo estúpida que era esa idea. Victor tomó la oportunidad y dijo que el silencio era aprobación, y que le diría a Santiago acerca de los nuevos planes para la tarde, y dejó a Leandro amargado.

–"Quien va a estar en la universidad los sábados en la tarde? Deberías ir a practicar allá!"

-"Mejor no digas nada. Estoy seguro de que esos dos tienen algún plan que me perjudicará."- dijo su interlocutor, tratando de pensar en alguna excusa para no tener que llevar a sus hermanos a alguna parte esa tarde.

Desafortunadamente, no se le ocurrió alguno.

Tal como Kero supuso, la universidad estaba desierta, al menos no había estudiantes. Los administrativos seguían trabajando. Leandro firmó el libro de visitas y entró con sus hermanos. Kero se había quedado en el apartamento, frustrado por la dificultad del juego.

Pasar la tarde mostrándoles a dos niños el entorno de la universidad no era un plan de sábado que hiciera a Leandro feliz. Y tampoco había mucho que mostrar, ya que la universidad era un conjunto de edificios, jardines y canchas bastante pequeño. No tomó más de media hora mostrarles a Victor y Santiago los lugares de la universidad.

Los tres volvieron a la cafetería, cerrada y completamente vacía. Leandro propuso que se fueran, ya que la tarde estaba resultando una pérdida de tiempo. Victor dijo que quería estar un rato más, sólo para estar en el ambiente. Habían traído consolas DS para entretenerse. Santiago le hizo coro. El hermano mayor se rindió a la propuesta y decidió por fin ver que podía hacer para mantener dos cartas activadas al mismo tiempo.

-"Ya vengo, voy a hacer unas cuantas preguntas sobre mi cátedra, ustedes quédense aquí."

Los dos hermanos asintieron, y esperaron hasta que Leandro ya no estaba cerca. Guardaron sus consolas y salieron de la cafetería.

-"Vamos a buscar algún secreto siniestro de la universidad. Debe haber algo!"-dijo Santiago mientras arrastraba a Victor.

Leandro se las arregló para encontrar el rincón más solitario que había: la cancha. Al ver que no había probabilidad de que alguien lo viera, sacó la llave mágica.

-"Llave mágica que guarda los poderes de la estrella. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leandro, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!"

El joven cogió el báculo, y extrajo las tres cartas en su posesión. Se concentró y decidió que intentar Grande + Viento no tendría ningún efecto, así que no le quedaban muchas opciones. Dejó el Viento a un lado y lanzó otras dos cartas al aire.

-"Flecha! Grande!"

Tal vez el estado de ánimo de Leandro influyó en el resultado, ya que lo único que consiguió fue una flecha del tamaño de un ariete, casi ocupando la mitad de la cancha. Leandro caminó lentamente alrededor, con claro desprecio.

-"Usa dos cartas a la vez, será útil. Estúpido Kero."-susurraba. Sintió la necesidad de sentarse, ya que se sentía bastante cansado, lo más probable el esfuerzo de activar dos cartas con las pocas habilidades mágicas que tenía. Desactivó las cartas, haciendo que la flecha gigante desapareciera, y se sentó para descansar un poco hasta que sintió que tenía suficientes fuerzas como para intentar la otra combinación.

"_Bien, no veo otra posibilidad que…_Flecha! Viento!"

Una vez más obtuvo una flecha, esta vez de tamaño normal, pero no encontró más uso que hacer que manejar la flecha usando corrientes de aire. Estuvo un tiempo viendo como la flecha hacía piruetas a varios metros de altura, mientras se sentía cada vez más agotado.

"_Supongo que esto podría impulsar las flechas más lejos, pero aún es inútil._"

Cuando no pudo soportar más el esfuerzo de mantener las cartas activadas, se dejó caer en el suelo mientras el Viento volvía a su estado pasivo y la flecha desaparecía. Estuvo un tiempo tratando de recuperar energías, hasta que pudo levantarse, aunque tambaleándose.

Guardó el báculo en forma de llave y volvió a la cafetería. Al ver que sus hermanos no estaban ahí, dejó escapar un grito de frustración. Anduvo por la universidad, murmurando las cosas que haría si los encontraba embarrando los pasillos o fotocopiándose el trasero en las oficinas. Después de diez minutos, notó que la puerta del auditorio de la universidad estaba entreabierta, así que se asomó.

El auditorio estaba a oscuras, pero pudo distinguir que había dos formas al fondo, sobre el escenario. Estaban pisando fuerte y gritando, disfrutando del eco. Aliviado de ver que, por lo que había viso, no habían hecho ningún desastre en la universidad, se acercó al escenario donde encontró a Victor y Santiago.

-"Aquí están, duendecillos. Creí que estarían en la cafetería, casi enloquezco buscándolos."

-"No puedes enloquecer más de lo que ya estás!"-replicó Santiago, sacando la lengua.

-"Sólo andábamos por ahí, buscando secretos. Has escuchado del Fantasma de la Opera? Tal vez ha ocurrido algo similar en este auditorio!" –dijo Victor, con entusiasmo.

-"Este escenario es sólo para presentaciones y ceremonias, no obras de teatro. Vámonos ante de que nos metamos en problemas, este lugar se supone que esté cerrado."-dijo Leandro, mirando alrededor.

Los chicos obedecieron al hermano mayor, y se bajaron de escenario. Burbujas empezaron a caer del techo, aumentando exponencialmente. Pronto empezaron a ver grupos grandes de burbujas en el suelo y sobre las sillas de auditorio.

-"Pero qué hicieron ahora?!"-dijo Leandro, gritándole a sus hermanos.

-"Nosotros no hicimos nada! Esto no es nuestra culpa!"-negaron los chiquillos.

Leandro iba a burlarse de la negación cuando una repentina sensación lo asaltó., Era muy vaga, y no podía definir que era. Dejando eso de lado, se le ocurrió que, si sus hermanos no tenían nada que ver con esto, entonces…

-"Salgan de aquí, ya!" –gritó Leandro, empujándolos hacia la puerta. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Leandro ágilmente entró de nuevo al auditorio y cerró la puerta, verificando que no quedara encerrado dentro. Luego corrió de vuelta al escenario.

-"Llave que guardas los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leandro, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!" –susurró mientras corría al escenario.

El báculo se formó rápidamente. Al llegar al escenario, las burbujas alrededor ya empezaban a dificultar la visión. Varias habían estallado y hacían el suelo resbaloso, mientras que otras caían sobre sus ojos y los hacían arder. Ignorando estos problemas lo mejor que podía, buscó alrededor del escenario la fuente del problema. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo tan fuera de lugar no podía ser más que causado por una carta Sakura.

Cada vez había más burbujas llenando el auditorio. Si seguían aumentando, harían que fuera difícil moverse por el lugar. Y luego…podrían llenar el auditorio? Era dudoso, pero nunca se sabía cuándo la magia estaba de por medio.

Leandro no encontró el origen de las burbujas sobre el auditorio. Buscó apresuradamente una puerta o algo que le permitiera ir a otro lugar del auditorio, y encontró una puerta que daba acceso a un espacio tras el escenario, usado como camerino para aquellos que fueran a presentarse en el auditorio. En ese lugar finalmente encontró el origen del problema.

Había una pila descomunal de burbujas, formando un montón rosado. Era casi más alto que Leandro, y él inmediatamente se puso en guardia. Se acercaba lentamente, mientras el montón seguía liberando burbujas que flotaban en todas direcciones, llegando a todos los rincones del auditorio.

Al notar la presencia de Leandro, la carta usó sus poderes para dirigir corrientes de burbujas por el suelo hacia el joven. Leandro esquivó las burbujas, pero le suelo ya resbaloso lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó pesadamente, haciéndose moretones. Las burbujas lo rodearon inmediatamente, dificultando el movimiento. Se levantó y observó la situación. Ahora tenía muchas burbujas alrededor, en un obvio intento de detenerlo. Dedicando una última mirada hacia la pila de burbujas que seguía creciendo y llenando el espacio, decidió terminar con esto. Tenía la carta perfecta para deshacerse del desastre.

Empuño el báculo y sacó su triunfo lo más dramáticamente que pudo. –"Esparce las burbujas para revelar la verdadera forma de la carta. Viento!"

Formas color crema emergieron de la carta, formando la forma que ya le era familiar. El Viento esparció las burbujas hacia los lados y en la dirección contraria a Leandro, liberando el camino del joven Cardcaptor y disminuyendo rápidamente el montón de burbujas. Pronto quedaba un montón considerablemente más pequeño, y se alcanzaba a ver una forma diferente bajo las burbujas. Leandro tomó esto como la indicación que necesitaba para poder capturar la carta y se acercó al montón cada vez menor de burbujas.

-"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"

Algo salió de entre las burbujas, y levitó en el aire antes de empezar a ser absorbida por la carta que se estaba formando en el extremo del báculo. Parecía una sirena, pero pasó tan rápido que Leandro no pudo precisar. Pronto tuvo la carta sellada por completo.

La carta bajó a las manos de Leandro mientras las burbujas del lugar explotaban y desaparecían. En cuestión de segundos el auditorio quedó como estaba antes, tal vez más limpio. Leandro contempló la carta Burbuja que tenía en la mano y sin algún comentario la guardó junto con el resto.

Al salir del auditorio se aseguró de que los niños siguieran donde los había dejado. Para su alivio, ahí estaban

-"No se hable de lo que alcanzaron a ver. Había…una niña, con una máquina. Eso es todo."-dijo, mientras cerraba el auditorio. Luego los tres se dirigieron a la salida de la universidad, mientras empezaba a anochecer.

-"No estuvo tan mal la tarde. La verdad me divertí"-dijo Santiago al llegar al apartamento. Victor expresó su opinión, también positiva. Leandro sonrió y dijo que los llevaría a comer pizza a alguna parte esa noche. Un chillido alegre escapó de la habitación de Leandro.

Leandro puso los ojos en blanco, y entró a su habitación mientras les decía a sus hermanos que reunieran cuánto dinero tuvieran si querían algo concreto. Entonces cerró la puerta y se volteó para hablarle a Kero. No tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra antes de que el diminuto guardián le saltara encima.

Luego de prometer una tajada para él (o dos o tres), le contó acerca de la experiencia que tuvo en la universidad.

-"Pero no he progresado en esto de tener dos cartas activadas al mismo tiempo. Creo…que esta noche dormiré como un tronco"-dijo, dejándose caer en una silla.

-"Al menos capturaste una carta más, y eso es algo significativo"-dijo Kero con aprobación, mientras guardaba el libro con las cartas en el escritorio. –"Si todo continúa así es posible que puedas reunirlas todas. Claro que, a excepción de la Flecha, las cartas que has capturado no se resaltan por ser peligrosas."

-"Lo que tú digas. Sólo quiero poder descansar."-

A la medianoche, en una casa al otro lado de la ciudad, Sakura observaba la habitación del joven por medio de magia. Su insignia brillando en el suelo alrededor de ella, y Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon a su lado, en sus identidades falsas.

-"Al menos aún tengo contacto con las cartas que no han sido selladas…" susurró mientras activaba la carta Sueño otra vez. Consideraba que dejar que Leandro ahondara demasiado en su sueño premonitorio sería un error, especialmente si lo tenía con tanta frecuencia. Una vez que vió que la carta Sueño había hecho su deber, le indicó que volviera a esconderse.

* * *

**1. Viento**

**2. Flecha**

**3. Grande**

**4. Burbuja**


	4. 1: Intercambio

**Aprecio bastante el review, Getsukei! Es bueno saber que por lo menos puedo redactar de forma que se pueda disfrutar. Trataré de seguir haciéndolo.**

**Y también gracias a los tres primeros seguidores de la historia. Es bonito saber que ha sido leída y apreciada lo suficiente. Esto sí que es un incentivo para seguir.**

**A ver, este capítulo sí que lo quería escribir. No tienen idea de lo divertido que fue. Ya va un mes en la historia.**

* * *

**_Año 1 Marzo 2 1:10 PM_**

Un observador vería que una criatura con rasgos parecidos a los de un camaleón corría a través de uno de los callejones que bordeaba el Estadio Metropolitano. A pocos metros de distancia, un joven y un muñeco de felpa volador intentaban dar alcance al reptil fugitivo, mientras el joven activaba una carta, un arco y varias flechas apareciendo en el acto.

Pocos minutos antes, Kero había detectado una carta activándose en un camino cercano al Estadio. Leandro había sido incapaz de contener la carta Cambio en un perímetro, esta había escapado.

-" Se dirige a la calle principal! Estamos en problemas."-dijo Leandro.

-"Usa la carta Viento para intentar detenerla!"

Leandro asintió y sacó la carta, pero el Cambio hizo un movimiento inesperado con su lengua, usándola contra Leandro y Kero. El Cardcaptor ya había sido advertido sobre las cualidades de la carta Cambio, así que se arrojó a un lado para ser tocado. Cambio usó esta oportunidad para entrar a la calle principal.

-"No puedes dejar que Cambio toque a personas inocentes!"-gritó Kero, mientras se escondía en los bolsillos de la ropa de Leandro. El joven gritó que ya sabía lo que podría pasar, y alistó su arco. Continuaron la persecución en la calle principal, la cual estaba llena a rebosar.

Más tarde Leandro pensaría que esto fue estúpido, pero en ese momento, viendo la urgencia de la situación, no lo pensó mucho. El resultado fue que cada vez que la carta Cambio se acercaba a una persona, Leandro usaba una flecha, siempre clavándola entre el reptil y la persona. La gente se apartaba sorprendida de ver al camaleón pálido y de ojos extraños, y se sorprendían aún más al ver al joven atacando.

La persecución continuó por cerca de diez minutos, hasta que el perseguidor y el perseguido empezaron a cansarse. En ese momento llegaban al Parque de la Gorda, bautizado así por la estatua de una de las fundadoras, justo en el corazón de la ciudad. Cambio se detuvo en frente de esta estatua, y se volteó para enfrentar a Leandro. Este no sabía que haría la carta, pero ya tenía un plan.

-"Puede ser que aún no domine esto de dos cartas, pero no veo otra forma"-susurró Leandro. No oyó las sirenas de los autos de la policía que se detenían a los bordes del parque.

Leandro anuló la Flecha, y lanzó sus aliadas al aire, justo cuando Cambio empezaba a huir de nuevo. –"Grande! Burbuja!"-gritó, tocando las cartas con el báculo. Tomó unos segundos, pero burbujas tan grandes como balones de playa aparecieron en el aire, y envolvieron a Cambio. El tamaño también significaba mayor resistencia, así que reventar las burbujas para poder escapar era mucho más difícil. A Cambio le tomó algunos segundos hacer suficiente espacio para poder colarse por entre las burbujas, pero Leandro se detuvo en frente de la carta.

-"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"-gritó, sin notar los policías juntándose alrededor de la estatua. Pronto Cambio flotó hacia las manos de Leandro, y este se dejó caer en el suelo para descansar. Usar dos cartas a la vez lo habían agotado. Entonces fue cuando vió los policías, y por lo menos cinco armas apuntándolo. "Llamen al comandante!" "Qué demonios acabé de ver?!" "Juro que la lagartija se convirtió en un naipe!" era lo que alcanzaba a oír. Leandro podía sentir a Kero quedándose quieto dentro del bolsillo, obviamente sintiendo el peligro.

A los pocos minutos, uno de los policías avanzó, después de hablar por teléfono con el comandante. Agarró a Leandro para levantarlo, y este, sintiéndose demasiado agotado para defenderse, no pudo evitar que lo voltearan bruscamente y le pusieran las esposas. –"Que está pasando aquí? Porqué me arrestan?"-dijo Leandro, mientras escuchaba sus derechos.

-"Maltrato animal."

En la patrulla, en camino al precinto policial, Leandro reflexionaba. Se había metido en un problema bastante grave. Había mostrado sus habilidades en frente de por lo menos cinco policías, y ahora había sido arrestado, suponía que era por usar flechas en público contra un reptil. Si tuviera la posibilidad de borrar la memoria de la gente…

Entonces se acordó de Kero. Sacó el guardián de su bolsillo, el cual permanecía quieto, pretendiendo ser un simple muñeco de felpa. El agente que conducía seguía con los ojos puestos en el camino, así que tomó una decisión.

-"Avisa a mis padres lo que sucedió. Es el día libre de papá, el estará en el apartamento." susurró tan deprisa como pudo, antes de arrojar a Kero por la ventana abierta del conductor, alarmándolo. Leandro tuvo que decir que era sólo una envoltura de caramelo, y el policía al final lo dejó en paz.

Al llegar a la comisaría, Leandro fue arrastrado (a pesar de que no oponía resistencia. Estaba muy ocupado pensado como escapar) hasta una fila de celdas, por suerte todas vacías. Fue empujado en la celda del fondo, requisado (las cartas fueron arrebatadas) y encerrado.

-"Al Comandante Narváez le encantará hablar contigo, brujo."-dijo el policía, mirando las cartas y metiéndolas al bolsillo. Leandro estuvo a punto de replicar mordazmente, pero vió que eso no ayudaría a la situación. Se refugió en su derecho de permanecer en silencio.

Mientras el policía salía de la habitación y le indicaba a un guardia que vigilara la fila de celdas y al prisionero, las cartas salieron de su bolsillo y flotaron hacia el Cardcaptor. Éste suspiró aliviado.

Media hora después, el Comandante Narváez en persona se presentó al corredor de las celdas. Con una seña echó al guardia y se sentó en frente de la celda de Leandro.

-"Comandante Enrique Narváez, persona a carga del precinto policial y el cuerpo policial de la ciudad de Buga."

-"…Leandro Ortega."-dijo el joven, antes de seguir en silencio, sin responder a otras preguntas que el Comandante Narváez formulaba.

-"Supongo que sabes porqué estas aquí."-dijo el comandante, rindiéndose en su intento de conseguir información básica. Más tarde la obtendría gracias sus propios investigadores. Al ver que Leandro no respondía, Narváez continuó: -"Mira, algo pasa contigo. Estás haciendo cosas extrañas en la ciudad. Estoy seguro de que fuiste tú el que hizo crecer las palomas hace poco menos de un mes. Y ahora he recibido dos reportes de que estabas disparando flechas hacia un reptil que corría por la calle principal. Y para colmo, cuando los agentes llegan a arrestarte, te ven absorber dicho reptil hasta transformarlo en un naipe."

"Quiero que me digas exactamente que estás haciendo y cuales son tus motivos. Mi trabajo es mantener esta ciudad segura, y si un muchachito como tú causa problemas, entonces mi deber es encerrarte. Podemos continuar con la acusación de maltrato animal. Que tienes que decir en tu favor?"-terminó Narváez.

Leandro no había mostrado ninguna reacción, pero por dentro estaba furioso. Tal calmada e indiferentemente como pudo, dijo lentamente. –"Señor, no estoy en contra de esta ciudad. Estoy intentando protegerla, y se me encierran no respondo. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir."

Narváez intentó intimidar a Leandro con la mirada, pero este no se dejó amedrentar. –"Estaré arriba. Mándame llamar cuando quieras hablar. No saldrás de aquí hasta que digas lo que pasa."- Narváez se levantó de su asiento y dejó el pasillo, dándole instrucciones al guardia de no perderlo de vista. Luego se dirigió a su despacho para comunicarse con Leonardo Cabrera.

"_Esto está mal, muy mal, como pudo ser_" pensaba Kero mientras volaba tan alto como le era posible, para no ser visto por la gente abajo. Había estado volando por veinte minutos. Y para colmo, mientras llegaba al apartamento, había sentido la presencia de otra carta Sakura! y Leandro preso! Que más podía salir mal?

Finalmente llegó a la puerta, y con sus últimas fuerzas, usó el timbre. Armando Ortega abrió la puerta, y se alarmó al ver al guardián agotado en el suelo. Lo recogió y Kero dijo con poco aliento. –"Leandro…preso…policía..."-Armando pudo entender las palabras, y se alarmó. Tratando de permanecer calmado, llevó a Kero como si fuera un muñeco de felpa y salió rápidamente del conjunto de apartamentos, mientras usaba su celular para hablar con su esposa Raquel.

Encima de su cabeza y muy alto en el cielo, las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse. Otras nubes se dirigían al mismo lugar, justo encima de la Torre de Radio.

Leandro pasó media hora meditando sobre su plan de acción. No le gustaba lo que iba a hacer, pero no veía más opción. Prácticamente sus acciones le darían a Narváez razones para creer que él tenía razón, y que Leandro era un peligro. Pero salir de ahí era una prioridad. Por la ventana de su celda podía ver el extraño comportamiento de las nubes. No le gustaba lo que veía, y aunque aún no era capaz de sentir la presencia de las cartas Sakura, esto ben podía ser una. Cuál? No tenía idea. Para qué una carta que moviera nubes? Esperaba que fuera algo mayor.

Suspirando, decidió empezar. –"Eh. Guardia. Quiero hablar con el Comandante Narváez. Dígale que hablaré".-dijo.

El guardia asintió y llamó a otro guardia para que vigilara mientras él traía al Comandante Narvéz. En el breve momento que el guardia salió del corredor, Leandro sustrajo la llave y susurró "Libérate". Ocultó el báculo en la esquina de la celda, fuera de la vista de cualquiera que viera desde la entrada. Luego preparó una carta, para ser usada, mientras dejaba caer las otras al lado de la pared, cerca de los barrotes.

Poco después, el Comandante Narváez hacía su entrada. Le indicó al guardia que se fuera, y volvió en frente de Leandro. –"Bien…cuéntame".

-"Siento mucho esto, pero es por el bien de la ciudad".-Leandro dijo rápidamente mientras lanzaba la carta al aire y cogía el báculo de la esquina, para activar la carta. –"Cambio!"

El Comandante Narváez había quedado paralizado al ver que Leandro lanzaba la carta al aire. Sintió miedo cuando el báculo tocó la carta, y luego una sensación indescriptible lo invadió. Parpadeó varias veces, y pronto se vió a si mismo! Mirando a su alrededor, notó que ahora estaba dentro de la celda, en el cuerpo de Leandro, mientras que su cuerpo lo miraba desde afuera.

En un movimiento rápido, Leandro (en el cuerpo de Narváez) le arrebató el báculo de las manos, el cual se transformó en llave inmediatamente, y recogió las cartas que había dejado caer en el suelo.

-"Nos vemos, comandante. Le prometo que volveré todo a la normalidad pronto."-dijo, sin mirarse a sí mismo.

-"Pero espera, que está haciendo?! Vuelva aquí!"-gritó Narváez.

Al salir del corredor de las celdas, Leandro le dijo al guardia que esperaba cerca. –"Vigílelo. No escuche lo que diga, está desesperado. Si escapa le aseguró que ser despedido será la menor de sus preocupaciones"-dijo, tratando de imitar el tono del Comandante Narváez. El guardia se limitó a asentir, y entró al corredor de las celdas.

Leandro/Narváez subió buscando la salida, y se encontró con sus padres. –"Nos dijeron que habláramos con usted! Tienen a mi hijo encerrado en una celda!"-gritaba Raquel, al borde de la histeria. Armando trataba de calmarla.

-"Ma…Señora…por favor sígame a mi oficina."-dijo Leandro/Narvaéz, y les señaló una puerta que había visto, el despacho del Comandante Narváez. Cuando todos estuvieron adentro, Leandro/Narvaéz extrajo una hoja en blanco del escritorio y empezó a escribir.

-"Escuchen, lean cuidadosamente esto y procésenlo. Luego podrán ver a su hijo."-luego le dio el papel a Raquel. La pareja leyó el papel, el cual decía:

_"Soy yo, Leandro. Lo que se puede hacer con la magia! Escuchen, el verdadero Comandante Narváez está en mi cuerpo, en la celda. Hablen con él, traten de convencerlo de que no hago nada malo. No le digan nada sobre las cartas o magia. _

_Trajeron a Kero?_

_Devuélvanme este escrito"_

Raquel dirigió una mirada llena de entereza a Leandro/Narváez, y dijo- "Se hará lo que diga usted, comandante."- y luego sacó a su esposo de la oficina, y a buscar al pasillo de las celdas. Antes de ser arrastrado por su esposa, Armando le entregó Kero a Leandro/Narváez.

Le tomó un momento al joven Cardcaptor convencer a Kero de dejar su pantomima de pretender ser un objeto inanimado. Había subido a una patrulla policiaca cuando Kero finalmente habló.

-"Usaste la carta Cambio?! Sus efectos pueden ser permanentes, Andro! No dejes que pasen varios días en este estado!"

La nueva información aturdió a Leandro/Narváez. No quería quedarse con el cuerpo del comandante por el resto de su vida.

-"Ya entendí, Kero! Más bien dime, sientes la presencia de una carta?-" preguntó Leandro, mirando por la ventanilla de la patrulla. Estaba empezando la puesta del sol, y si anochecía sería más difícil ver las nubes.

-"Sí, la siento! Sé hacia donde está la carta!"

Leandro/Narváez asintió, y encendió la patrulla.

-"En serio sabes conducir, Andro?"

-"Sé conducir desde que tenía dieciséis años. Claro que nunca una patrulla, pero no debería ser muy diferente…"-dijo, mientras salía del estacionamiento del precinto policial. –"Bien, hacia donde está la carta?"

-"Está por allá!"-dijo, señalando hacia el oeste. Leandro/Narváez asintió, y enfiló la patrulla hacia esa dirección. Se las arregló para encontrar la sirena de la patrulla, así que los autos se apartaban para dejarle el paso libre. Siguió conduciendo por un tiempo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kero, hasta que llegaron al frente de la Torre de Radio.

-"Oh, cielos…"

-"Está allá arriba!"

-"Claro. Sabes, es conveniente que esté aquí. Este edificio es el más alto de la ciudad. Vamos".

Leandro/Narváez y Kero (escondido) entraron a la Torre de Radio, y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, tratando de llegar a la terraza del edificio. Desafortunadamente, se vieron obligados a bajar en el último piso, y la puerta que llevaba a la terraza estaba cerrada. Frustrado, Leandro/Narváez anduvo por el edificio, buscando quien pueda abrir la puerta. Seguía anocheciendo.

Finalmente se encontró con el gerente de la Torre de Radio. Leandro/Narváez, usando la influencia del comandante, se las arregló para que el gerente abriera la puerta. Cuando el gerente le preguntó las razones de esto y si tenía una orden de entrar ahí arriba, Leandro/Narváez solo respondió con un seco "pregunte a los que están abajo". Luego cerró la puerta de acceso a la terraza, para poder examinar la situación a gusto.

Se había formado un remolino en el cielo. Nubes oscuras formaban un círculo, y en el centro de ese remolino se podía ver un fulgor. Kero salió de debajo de la gorra del comandante.

-"Es la carta Nube!"

-"Bueno, esperaba que fuera algo más fuerte pero tal vez no debiera quejarme."

-"La fuerza de la carta depende de cómo se use. No tiene malas intenciones, pero si llega a saber que tú eres el Cardcaptor podría atacar."

-"Bien, entonces…"-dijo Leandro/Narváez, buscando la llave mágica. Kero lo detuvo. –"No tienes tu cuerpo, no puedes usar magia! Necesitas tu cuerpo original!"

-"Vaya, que poco conveniente. Y aquí tenía todo lo que necesitaba."-Leandro/Narváez sacó el celular, y llamó al precinto policial.

-"Habla el Comandante Narváez. Traigan al prisionero Ortega a la Torre de Radio, a la terraza. Razones confidenciales. Asegúrense de que esté Es una orden!"-dijo tan autoritariamente como pudo. Luego, volteándose hacia Kero: -"Ahora hay que esperar."

Veinte minutos después, varios policías llegaron a la Torre de Radio, y traían a Narváez/Leandro. Lo subieron a la fuerza al ascensor hasta que llegó a la terraza. Una vez que llegaron arriba, Narváez/Leandro gritó "TÚ" y se abalanzó sobre el Cardcaptor. No pudo hacer mucho, ya que estaba esposado. Leandro/Narváez hizo una seña para que los dejaran solos.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Narváez/Leandro no pudo contenerse más y soltó una retahíla bastante colorida de insultos. Leandro/Narváez escuchó pacientemente, y espero a que su interlocutor no tuviera más aliento. Una vez que encontró la oportunidad, finalmente habló:

-"Escucha, no quiero hacer daño a la ciudad. Estoy tratando de prevenir desastres. Mira sobre ti! Esto ha sido causado por magia, y soy el único en esta ciudad que pueda corregir esto!"

-"Pero…sólo son nubes. Que daño pueden hacer montones de gases?!"

-"Nada de peros! Tienes que entender, estamos del lado de la ciudad! Confía en mí!"

Narváez/Leandro iba a replicar, cuando una fila de nubes empezó a descender a gran velocidad. Leandro/Narváez, viendo que el objetivo era su cuerpo, agarró a Narváez/Leandro y lo llevó al otro lado de la terraza. Las nubes estrellaron contra el concreto de la terraza, dejando claras grietas en el concreto. Viendo esto, Leandro/Narváez tomó la oportunidad.

-"Mira lo que montones de gases pueden hacer si son manejados con magia! Y esto no es lo peor que puede pasar! Hay cosas más destructivas y la ciudad está en peligro! Soy el único que puede corregirlo!"

Narváez/Leandro pareció reflexionar, aturdido. Finalmente, susurró –"Bien…muéstrame que haces…".

-"Por fin! Toma esta llave y grita 'Libérate'"!

Narváez/Leandro hizo lo dicho, y casi se cae del asombro al ver el báculo extendiéndose en frente de él. Tembloroso, lo agarró mientras Nube dirigía más nubes compactas hacia su posición. Una vez más el Cardcaptor lo quitó del camino mientras las nubes se estrellaban contra el concreto de la terraza.

-"Toca esta carta con el báculo y grita 'Cambio'!"-gritó Leandro/Narváez, lanzando la carta al aire.

-"Cambio!"

Apenas el báculo tocó la carta, hilos plateados emergieron de la carta, envolviendo los dos cuerpos. En cuestión de segundos, los dos tenían sus cuerpos originales. Narváez reía, asombrado y feliz de estar de vuelta a la normalidad. La alegría no duró mucho, al ver que Nube volvía a arremeter.

Leandro corrió para evitar ser aplastado, y decidió que necesitaba más altura para poder atacar. No podría golpear el centro del torbellino desde ahí abajo. Ya tenía un plan, pero necesitaba más altura.

Entonces vió la gran antena de radio, una armazón de acero que llegaba a varios metros por encima de la terraza.

-"Pero que estás haciendo, muchacho?! Vas a matarte!" gritó Narváez, al ver que el joven empezaba a escalar la antena.

-"No tengo idea, pero ojalá funcione!"

Al llegar a la punta, observó el torbellino. Aún estaba lejos, pero juzgaba que con esta altura sería suficiente para cumplir su plan. Sacó dos cartas, mientras se sujetaba a la endeble punta de la antena.

-"Impulsen la cadena de la justicia hasta nuestro oponente! Viento! Flecha!"

Las formas verdaderas de las cartas salieron. La Flecha usó su arco para lanzar una sóla flecha hacia el torbellino. Esta flecha se dividió en varias. Y el Viento se encargó de dar la potencia suficiente para que llegaran al punto que deseaban, el centro del torbellino.

Las flechas colisionaron con el centro del torbellino, y un destello fuerte se vió. Pronto una forma pequeña comenzó a caer desde el centro. Alarmado, Leandro bajó rápidamente la antena, mientras Narváez observaba pasmado. La forma de la carta Nube continuó cayendo, y Leandro se posicionó para que la pudiera atrapar. Hubo contacto. El joven estuvo sorprendido por la ligereza de la niña que era la carta, y con delicadeza la puso en el suelo. Parecía inconsciente.

-"Regresa a la forma que mereces. Carta Sakura!"

Narváez no pudo hacer nada además de observar como la niña se transformaba en una carta. Una vez que esto terminó, la carta flotó hacia Leandro, quien la tomó. Entonces casi se derrumba, agotado por todo el esfuerzo del día.

Narváez observó la carta que Leandro sostenía en su mano, sin salir de su asombro, mientras el cielo se despejaba, dejando ver la clara noche.

-"E…E…Eso causó esto?"

-"Sí. Aún hay bastantes de estas cartas por toda la ciudad. Mi deber es encontrarlas y sellarlas. No puedo dejar que me encierren por hacer lo que debo hacer."

-"Bien hecho Andro! Dos cartas en un día!" –gritó Kero alegremente, abandonando toda precaución. Enrique Narváez no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Miró a Leandro, pidiendo una explicación

-"…Digamos que hay cosas que no sabrás, amigo Narváez!"-dijo Leandro, un poco avergonzado.

Narváez, Kero y Leandro bajaron de la Torre de Radio juntos. El Comandante dio una disculpa oficial, y dijo que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para facilitar la obra de Leandro. También dijo que desestimaría los cargos y cerraría el caso, y que llamaría a Leandro si sabía de algo inusual que pudiera ser una carta. El joven estaba eufórico. No podía creer que todo funcionara, y ahora contara con un aliado.

Narváez estaba verdaderamente arrepentido, y después de dejar al joven Carcaptor en su apartamento, regresó al precinto.

Cuando terminaba el papeleo y marcaba el archivo de Leandro como 'inocente', el político Leonardo Cabrera entró a la oficina.

-"He notado que nuestro prisionero ya no está, Enrique".

-"Escucha Leonardo, ese muchacho no va a hacer daño a la ciudad. Lo ví con mis propios ojos."-dijo Narváez.

Cabrera lo miró fríamente, antes de murmurar: -"Veo que te ha lavado el cerebro. Creí que podrías ser un apoyo, Enrique, pero parece que si uno quiere algo bien hecho entonces…"

-"Que disparate vas a hacer, Leonardo?!"

-"Voy a salvar esta ciudad. Aún están esos videos sobre el muchacho persiguiendo el reptil. Dijiste que se llamaba Leandro, verdad? Lo convertiré en un paria, lo expulsaré de la ciudad!"

Narváez suspiró, feliz de haber tomado la decisión de borrar esos videos, para ayudar a mantener el secreto.

-"Y luego reuniré más evidencia para encerrar al muchacho. Pronto se descuidará, y conseguiré evidencia que muestre lo peligroso que es! Ya verán! Y si tú no me ayudas, entonces lo haré todo por mí mismo! Soy una de las personas más influyentes de esta ciudad!

Con esta amenaza, Cabrera salió de la oficina, furioso. Narváez reflexionó sobre si debería hablarle a Leandro sobre Cabrera y sus propósitos. Al final decidió que no era necesario, pero que trataría de cuidar al muchacho. Sin embargo, que podía hacer él en contra de alguien como Cabrera?

Todo dependía de que tan hábilmente Leandro mantuviera sus actividades en secreto.

Desafortunadamente Cabrera tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y era tenaz.

* * *

**Me doy cuenta de que he distorsionado el hecho de que sólo se podía usar la carta Cambio una vez por día (hasta donde yo sé) pero la verdad no veía como cuadrar eso en la historia. Así que, pues, me tomé un abuso creativo y acorté el tiempo. Espero que…no importe…**

**En fin, próximo capitulo en unos días.**

**1. Viento**

**2. Flecha**

**3. Grande**

**4. Burbuja**

**5. Cambio**

**6. Nube**


	5. 1: El Libro

**Raven Tsurara: Gracias por las palabras. Es bueno saber que hay gente que disfruta de la historia. La verdad estaba algo nervioso, ya que no había escrito algo como esto antes. Aún creo que puedo hacerlo mejor, pero me alegra que mis esfuerzos sean apreciados.**

**Bien, siento mucho si el capítulo que están siendo a punto de leer es confuso o algo parecido. Traté de mantenerlo críptico, pero tal vez exagere con eso. Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

**_Año 1 Marzo 18 8:30 PM_**

Joelle Harper organizó todos los libritos que había comprado esa mañana. Joelle era una joven agraciada, de origen inglés, pero tenía el defecto de ser bastante amarga. A menudo sus compañeros en la carrera de Telecomunicaciones la criticaban por esto, y ella respondía con burlas y respuestas ingeniosas. El mismo Leandro alguna vez había dicho "Joelle podría hacer que un oso se acobarde a punta de burlas" a lo cual Joelle había respondido señalando la incapacidad de Leandro de hacer ensayos de forma coherente.

Sólo había algo que volvía a Joelle feliz: su pasión a la lectura. Desafortunadamente, también le gustaba forzar a los demás a leer, y justo al día siguiente haría otra de sus comunes intentos de hacer que sus compañeros leyeran más, regalándoles los libros que había comprado.

Después de asignarle a cada persona el libro que recibiría, tomó uno que le había llamado la atención, un libro color castaño, con dos estrellas entrecruzadas en la portada. Empezó a hojearlo, inmersa en la historia, pero sufrió una decepción cuando llegó al final de esta, en la mitad del libro. El resto estaba vacío. Había una nota que incentivaba a continuar la historia con su propia creatividad, pero ella no tenía capacidad creativa. Decidió regalarle el libro al primer inepto que encontrara.

Dejó el libro en la mesa junto a los demás y se fue a dormir.

**_Año 1 Marzo 19 10:45 AM_**

"Joelle ha traido libros! Ya pensaba que no iba a suceder!" –susurró Mario, para que Leandro lo oyera. Su interlocutor meneó la cabeza, aunque estaba de acuerdo.

Leandro y un grupo de amigos habían estado pasando el tiempo en la cafetería, hasta que Joelle llegó. La chica saludó con un "Hola trogloditas!" y dejó la caja con libros encima de la mesa.

-"He traído algunas cosas para que metan algo de cultura en sus mentes o donde les quepa, descerebrados! Espero que por lo menos aprovechen que estoy de buen humor!"

Casi todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Ya conocían demasiado bien la rutina de Joelle. En ese momento, una chica bastante bonita se acercó a la mesa donde estaban. –"Jossy, cómo pudiste haberme dejado atrás?! También quiero libros!"

-Silencio, Nakuru! Una palabra más y te garantizo que no te llevas nada." –La chica hizo una mueca, y el típico gesto de 'mis labios están sellados'. Joelle presentó a su amiga y vecina Nakuru al grupo, recibiendo una cálida bienvenida. Varios de los chicos, incluido Leandro, empezaron a coquetear, mientras Nakuru se aferraba al único que no le prestaba atención, como si temiera que este fuera a desaparecer. Las pocas chicas presentes se retorcían de celos. La única que parecía indiferente era Catarina, quien se limitaba a observar todo con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Dejen de babear sobre ella! Cualquiera diría que nunca había visto una chica bonita en sus vidas!"

-"Bueno, pero cuéntanos sobre ti, Nakuru!"-dijo Daniel, con los demás expresando su acuerdo. Joelle parecía estar verdaderamente arrepentida de haber traído a Nakuru.

Nakuru se tomó un momento antes de responder. –"Bueno, Jossy vive en la casa del lado, y yo vivo con una buena amiga, una chica encantadora. Ah, y mi gatito Suppi! Debería traerles fotos tiernas de él!"-dijo Nakuru riéndose, lo más probable imaginando la cara que Spinel pondría si supiera lo que Nakuru acababa de decir.

'Jossy' gruñó bastante alto, y empujó a Nakuru antes de poner la caja con libros encima de la mesa. En ese momento Leandro tuvo una sensación bastante extraña, al mirar la caja de libros. Sentía una presencia ahí dentro, así que se mostró más interesado en los libros.

-"Miren bien esto, porque cada uno de estos libros serán entregados a sus casas hoy. Intenten adivinar cuál recibirán."-dijo Joelle abriendo la caja. Sacó todos los libros, y los puso sobre la mesa. La atención de Leandro se centró en un libro castaño, con estrellas en la portada. Alargó la mano hacia este, pero Nakuru se había mostrado interesada también, y lo cogió primero.

-"Este es bonito, me gusta"-dijo Nakuru, abriéndolo. No pudo leer la primera frase del libro antes de que Joelle se lo arrebatara de las manos.

-"Mala suerte tonta, este libro no es para ti."-dijo Joelle con obvia malicia, y volvió a poner el libro en la caja. Leandro esperaba que el fuera la persona elegida para ser el dueño del libro. Tenía claro de que el libro tenía algo extraño, pero quería examinarlo más a fondo.

Joelle dejó que todos miraran los libros restantes, y luego los guardó. Se despidió con un 'Hasta luego, mocosos' y se llevó a Nakuru, quien había conseguido varios números de teléfono. El grupo se quedó en la cafetería hablando, siendo claro que el único que mostraba algún interés en la campaña de Joelle era Leandro.

**_Año 1 Marzo 19 7:55 PM_**

Leandro finalmente terminaba de leer el libro que había recibido esa misma tarde. 'El Principito' no era un mal libro, pero la verdad esperaba algo más grueso y misterioso, aunque había sido una lectura agradable. Leandro dejó el libro a un lado, preguntándose si Kero tendría la paciencia suficiente para leer algo. Lo dudaba.

Como los hermanos de Leandro ya estaban durmiendo luego de un día agotador en sus colegios, Kero estaba en la sala con los padres de Leandro. El joven Cardcaptor se puso una chaqueta, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-"Adonde vas, Andro?" preguntó Armando. Leandro dijo algo sobre ir a casa de Mario a pasar la noche, estaba invitado a tomar cervezas a un bar con él y con otros dos amigos. No parecía ser una mala noche, y le gustaba la idea de estar con sus compañeros de universidad.

Leandro cruzó el barrio hacia la casa de Mario, pero se detuvo en frente del terreno baldío que antes usaba para practicar. Lo que le llamaba la atención era que ahora una gran y majestuosa casa se encontraba en ese lugar. Leandro podía jurar que esa misma mañana los obreros seguían trabajando en la construcción de la casa, y no podía creer que hubieran avanzado tanto en una sola tarde. Siguiendo su instinto, decidió investigar. Era imposible que una casa apareciera de la nada!

Leandro se dirigió a la puerta, y notó que estaba abierta. La empujó suavemente y se adentró en el iluminado interior de la casa. Le era imposible creer lo que estaba viendo. Por afuera parecía una casa bonita, pero por dentro era diferente. Era mucho más pequeña de lo que parecía por fuera. Sólo dos pisos y un sótano. Y al parecer estaba habitada, así que Leandro se arriesgó y se asomó por donde él oía las voces. Era una cocina y un comedor juntos, y podía ver a la mesa varias personas. Un adulto de alrededor de treinta y algo años, un joven que parecía de la edad de Leandro y una niña de unos diez años.

Leandro se inclinó adelante y perdió al equilibrio. Trató de evitar caerse, pero no pudo y cayó estrepitosamente. Se levantó rápidamente diciendo "esperen, siento mucho la intrusión, ya me voy", y entonces notó que nadie parecía haber notado su presencia. El joven que estaba en el comedor había puesto un pocillo en la cabeza de la niña, mientras esta trataba de defenderse. El adulto se volteó, comentando la buena relación de los dos.

Leandro continuó observando, hasta que dedujo que aparentemente esos dos eran hermanos, y el adulto era su padre. Vió como la niña se detenía a hablarle a un retrato de una hermosa mujer. Nunca oyó nombres, pero sintió como si debiera conocerlos. Entonces todo a su alrededor oscureció.

Las personas que había visto ya no estaban en la cocina/comedor. Preguntándose cómo pudieron haberse desvanecido en un parpadeo, Leandro continuó explorando la casa. En algún momento oyó ruidos en el sótano. Buscó la puerta del sótano, y al bajar vió a la niña, cogiendo una caja de un estante. De la caja sacó un collar de perlas, con dos dijes, un sol y una luna. La niña observó el collar, pero de alguna forma, el collar se desintegró en sus manos, y las perlas rodaron fuera de su alcance. Sólo logró recuperar una perla y el dije del sol.

Leandro estaba preguntándose qué era lo que estaba viendo, cuando la niña desapareció. El joven salió del sótano, y decidió ir al único lugar de la casa que no había explorado: el patio. Salió afuera de la casa, y se sorprendió al ver que el patio de la casa se parecía más al patio de una escuela. La niña de antes ahora estaba con la que parecía ser una amiga de la misma edad, de cabello negro, la cual tenía una videocámara.

La niña del cabello castaño tenía un hilo, con varias perlas, al parecer de las que había perdido. Las dos chicas estaban hablando cuando un niño pasó cerca, dirigiendo una mirada desagradable hacia la niña con el collar de perlas. Leandro notó que el chico también tenía un hilo, con sólo una perla. Una vez más, al parpadear, las personas en frente parecieron desaparecer. Unos instantes después, las volvió a ver. Habían crecido un poco, pero eran casi idénticos a la anterior imagen. La niña de la videocámara no estaba por ninguna parte.

Había una perla en el suelo arenoso. La niña tomó la perla, sonrió y entregándosela al niño dijo algo por el estilo de 'fue tuya la idea de congelar la arena. Tómala.' El chico tomó la perla y la añadió a su hilo, el cual tenía más perlas que antes. Leandro notó que la chica también tenía muchas más perlas en su hilo. Pero las interacciones entre ambos parecía diferentes, los dos parecía amigos en vez de la tirante relación de antes.

En un parpadeo, los niños se volvieron a desvanecer. Confundido, Leandro miró alrededor hasta que vió una estructura que le pareció la torre Eiffel, a un lado del patio. Se destacaba contra la luna, la cual parecía mucho más grande de lo normal. La niña tenía el hilo con muchas perlas, cincuenta y dos, había contado, además del dije del sol, y ahora estaba recibiendo el dije de la luna de manos de una persona con unas curiosas alas, parecía un ángel. Leandro presentía que todo esto tenía un significado importante para él, pero no podía definir que era.

Una vez más, volvieron a desaparecer. Esta vez, había más personas, al otro lado del patio. Un joven que usaba lentes, con dos estatuas, que parecían una pantera negra y una mujer, ambos alados. Más allá, (más crecidos) la niña de la videocámara, el niño, ahora sin collar, y la misma niña de antes, esta vez con el ya conocido collar, pero era diferente. Las perlas parecía tener un tinte rosáceo, mientras que dos eran aún blancas. En ese momento, la niña tomó las perlas blancas y las arrojó al aire, y Leandro vió como esas dos perlas también tomaban el color rosado del resto. El joven de los lentes sonrió y se desvaneció, junto con las estatuas. La niña se quedó, feliz de haber logrado...logrado que cosa?

Entonces hubo una fugaz escena. El entorno había cambiado, parecían estar dentro de una torre con varios agujeros. Leandro vió a la niña obteniendo una perla blanca más, sólo con la compañía del niño. La perla cambió de color, la unió al resto del collar, y saltó eufórica hacia el niño, quien observaba desde un lado. Toda la escena se desvaneció, y Leandro notó que estaba sólo en el patio. Ya no estaba la copia de la torre Eiffel, y todo el patio parecía común y corriente.

Bastante confundido, Leandro volvió a entrar a la casa. El joven Cardcaptor quería llegar al fondo de esto. Apenas entró, se encontró en la sala, y notó que el tiempo parecía estar dando saltos cada vez más grandes. El adulto (el padre, suponía)que había visto antes, el hermano de la niña del cabello castaño, la niña del collar y su amigo (quienes ahora parecían rondar por los veinte años, todos habían cambiado por el pasar de los años) estaban discutiendo en la sala. De lo poco que alcanzó a oír antes de que el hermano saliera furioso de la sala era que la joven del cabello castaño planeaba casarse con su amigo. El adulto no parecía tener problema con esto, pero el hermano claramente tenía animosidad contra el joven.

Lo único notable en la sala además de esto era una gran pintura, el cual sólo contenía la mujer del retrato que había visto antes.

La escena dió un salto otra vez, y esta vez la feliz pareja hablaban con un joven que se parecía bastante al que antes era el muchacho. A Leandro no le costó mucho deducir, por la conversación, que el joven era el hijo de la pareja. Era una conversación bastante corriente, pero el retrato de la sala había cambiado. Ahora el padre de la joven estaba en el retrato, al lado de la mujer que había sido su esposa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la escena diera otro salto. La misma sala, pero los ánimos eran deprimentes. Todos habían envejecido. La mujer del collar de perlas estaba llorando. Su esposo trataba de consolarla, con la ayuda de su hijo, ya adulto. También estaba el hermano de la mujer del collar, y el joven de los lentes. Habían tres personas más, entre las edades de cuatro y diez años, al parecer familiares. Todos trataban de consolar a la mujer del cabello castaño, quien sujetaba una sola perla de su collar.

En el retrato, ahora también estaba una dama que tenía parecido notable a la niña de la videocámara. Viendo más de cerca, Leandro notó que era la misma persona. Creía que estaba empezando a entender. La gente del retrato era gente que había muerto, gente importante para la mujer del collar de perlas.

Leandro notó que la escena iba a cambiar de nuevo, y se preparó. Esta vez, el que había sido el joven de los lentes, y el hermano de la mujer del collar de perlas se había unido a la pintura.

La mujer estaba con su esposo y los tres parientes, quienes al parecer, eran los nietos de la pareja, producto de su único hijo. Lo curioso era que los tres parecían personas diferentes. La mayor se parecía a su abuela, el mediano se parecía a su padre y su abuelo, y la menor se parecía a la niña de la videocámara. No eran idénticos, pero tenían un parecido asombroso.

La mujer del collar, quien empezaba a encanecer, se quitó el collar e intentó entregárselo a la menor. Ella lo rechazó, y la mujer pareció aceptar esto, y se volvió a poner el collar. Miró a su esposo, y dijo algo como 'supongo que no hay más opción.'

La escena cambió por la que sería la última vez. El retrato tenía más gente. El hijo, y el esposo estaban ahí. La anciana del collar estaba sola, y parecía estar metiendo el collar en la caja de donde lo había sacado. Lloró sobre el collar y los dijes del sol y la luna, antes de cerrar la caja. Entonces ella hizo la primera interacción con el espectador que estaba ahí, Leandro. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo: -"Es tu turno ahora, Leandro. Sé fuerte".-

-"Qué?"

La anciana le dedicó una sonrisa bastante parecida a la que le hubiera dado la niña del cabello castaño que había visto al principio de las escenas.

Entonces todo alrededor de Leandro se empezó a deshacer, como si estuviera hecho de papel mojado. Todo se oscureció y empezó a desaparecer, haciendo agujeros y evaporándose en la noche. Leandro despertó de su estupor y la sensación que había tenido al ver el libro esa misma mañana volvió. Entonces se dió cuenta de que estaba empezando a sentir la presencia de las cartas Sakura.

Viendo que la rapidez era esencial, no perdió tiempo en llamar al báculo. -"Libérate!"

El báculo se formó, y apenas Leandro lo agarró lo dirigió a donde había estado la anciana del collar. -"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"

La casa empezó a deshacerse más rápidamente, pero esta vez los trozos se dirigían a la carta que se formaba en el extremo del báculo. Tomó tiempo, pero todo fue absorbido por la carta, y esta flotó hacia las manos de Leandro. El joven Cardcaptor sonrió al reconocer la ilustración de la carta, el mismo libro de las estrellas en la portada.

-"La Creación".-

Leandro miró a su alrededor y vió que estaba en medio de la armazón de la casa que se estaba construyendo en el terreno baldío. Todas las escenas habían sido obra de la carta! Pero que podía significar? El joven se encogió de hombros, y dejó el lugar. Ya era cerca de la medianoche, y su familia estaría empezando a preocuparse. Pensaría en esto después, cuando tuviera más tiempo y calma.

-ooooo-

Sakura dejó la pluma en el punto al final de la frase ' Es tu turno ahora, Leandro. Sé fuerte, dijo la anciana', y cerró el libro. Esperaba que Leandro se diera cuenta de que esto era obra de la carta,

y pocos segundos después se sintió enormemente feliz al ver que el libro estaba siendo absorbido desde un lugar lejano, hasta que desapareció.

-"Sabía que no me decepcionarías, Andro"-dijo, sonriendo.

Ruby Moon, en su identidad verdadera, se apoyaba junto a la mesa, observando el punto donde había estado la carta Creación. Spinel estaba al otro lado de la mesa, también en su identidad verdadera.

-"Debiste haberte tomado algo de libertad creativa, Sakura"-dijo, mientras miraba a la joven que era su maestra. –"Para hacer tu vida más intrigante."

-"Fue suficiente libertad creativa haber escrito todo esto sin usar la palabra 'cartas' o los nombres de mis amigos y familiares."-replicó ella con una sonrisa.

-"Te estás volviendo tan enigmática como Eriol, Sakura."-apuntó Spinel, quien observaba por detrás. Sakura dejó que un gesto infantil de vergüenza, idéntico a los que hubiera tenido hace muchos años, apareciera en su rostro.

-"No sé cómo puedes decir eso, Spinel, sólo trato de que el joven tenga la capacidad de manejar esto."-dijo, empujando cariñosamente a la pantera. –"Creen que Leandro vaya a darse cuenta de la relación de esto con su objetivo?"

-"Se te olvida que lo conocí hoy Sakura, y no parecía exactamente brillante"-dijo maliciosamente Ruby Moon –"Lo más probable piense que esto fue una ilusión hecha para confundirlo. Tal vez ni siquiera hable con Kero, también es terco e intenta ser lo más independiente posible."

Sakura se puso pensativa. No estaba completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de Ruby Moon sobre la personalidad de Leandro, pero creía que ella tenía razón respecto a lo que su sucesor haría.

-"Bueno, creo que es hora. Tengo que localizar la carta Oscuridad, para que se active. Sólo lo hará cuando yo esté cerca"-dijo Sakura, sosteniendo la única carta que había llegado a ella cuando las cartas se dispersaron por toda la ciudad.

La Luz.

* * *

**1. Viento**

**2. Flecha**

**3. Grande**

**4. Burbuja**

**5. Cambio**

**6. Nube**

**7. Creación**


	6. 1: Época de Parciales

**Raven Tsurara: Es una pena, me gustaba el personaje de Nakuru. Pero supongo que cada persona tiene gustos diferentes. J**

**La verdad tuve que pensar bastante para escribir este capítulo, para que no pareciera also demasiado sencillo ni demasiado complicado. Creo que, si lo hice mal, irá hacia el extremo sencillo, pero creo que logré hacerlo bien.**

* * *

**_Año 1 Marzo 24 10:15 AM_**

-"Donde demonios está Daniel?! Tenemos quince minutos para armar el exhibidor!"-gritó Joelle, histérica. Leandro ignoró el arranque de histeria y continuó trabajando en su propia exposición.

Los exámenes parciales son una época estresante para cualquiera, pero el salón de tercer semestre de Ingeniería de Telecomunicaciones era el más afectado. Leandro y Catarina habían estado trabajando en una exposición sobre GPS, y el esfuerzo los había hecho bastante sensibles a su entorno.

Leandro intentó luchar con los pedazos de su exhibidor, mientras Catarina terminaba unos diagramas. Dejando de lado todo el tiempo que Leandro dedicaba a capturar las cartas, había encontrado el tiempo para hacer una vida académica aceptable. El profesor Manrique, director de la carrera de Telecomunicaciones, recordó a los estudiantes que en unos días empezarían las olimpiadas de la universidad, y aquellos que sacaran la mejor calificación no estarían obligados a ver a los deportistas. La mayoría quería evitar este evento, así que todos tenían un incentivo.

Finalmente todos, tenían sus trabajos listos para presentar. Todo dependía de que tan bien presentaran el trabajo.

-"Ojalá el tiempo pasara más rápido, no crees?"-comentó Leandro. Catarina se limitó a hacer una seña de que escuchó, antes de volver a concentrase en sus diagramas. Al ver fallar este intento de conversación, Leandro bajó la mirada y se concentró en meditar lo que había visto hace unas noches.

Leandro no sabía, pero Nakuru había tenido razón en su predicción. El Cardcaptor no le dijo a Kero anda sobre las circunstancias de la captura de la Creación. Sólo le mostró la carta y dijo que había aparecido una mujer que intentó huir, y se rehusó a decir más. Quería hacer esto por sí mismo, y no tenía ganas de pedirla ayuda a nadie, ni siquiera al guardián.

Después de un rato, Leandro se rindió. No había podido pensar con claridad, y aunque la intuición le decía que lo que la carta había mostrado (y quien usó la Creación) eran cosas importantes para averiguar, decidió dejar eso de lado. Se resistía a consultar a Kero. Leandro vió que el profesor estaba revisando el trabajo de Mario y su pareja, así que decidió pasar al siguiente punto de sus reflexiones: su falta de sueños (o recuerdos de estos).

Después de tanto tiempo sin algún sueño, había decidido hacer algo más activo para solucionar esto. Recientemente había encontrado una página web que hablaba de los sueños lúcidos, para poder saber cuándo estaba dormido y explorar los sueños, y mejorar la memoria. Creía que con esto podría ver que era lo que pasaba.

-"Bien, Leandro Ortega y Catarina Mérida. Tema: GPS. Comiencen."-dijo el profesor Manrique, sacando a Leandro de sus reflexiones. Catarina empujó suavemente a Leandro para llamar su atención, y el joven comenzó la exposición. Todo iba bastante bien, y Catarina interponía ideas y hechos hábilmente. Había buenas probabilidades de que ellos tuvieran la más alta calificación del grupo.

-"Este sistema de GPS puede usarse para garantizar que los buses usados en nuestro sistema de transporte masivo tengan una distancia prudente entre ellos, además de que…"-Leandro se interrumpió al ver que su mochila se movía y caía al suelo, sólo para seguir moviéndose. Sólo había una explicación.

-"Oh cielos, creo que algo me cayó mal en el desayuno, cúbreme Catarina!"-sollozó Leandro, recogiendo la mochila y saliendo rápidamente del salón de exposiciones mientras fingía calambres estomacales. El profesor Manrique resopló. –"Esto va a afectarles la puntuación, jovencita."-dijo, apuntando a Catarina con su bolígrafo. La chica continuó con la exposición, con menos ánimos que antes.

-ooooo-

Leandro entró al baño más cercano del salón de exposiciones, y se ocultó en un cubículo. Abrió la mochila y dejó que Kero saliera de esta. –"Lo sabía. Creo que no tienes idea de lo poco conveniente que es que estés aquí!"-regaño Leandro.

-"Lo siento mucho Andro, tenía curiosidad de ver que era todo este trabajo."-dijo Kero, tratando de parecer arrepentido. –"Además uno no puede respirar en esa mochila tuya."

-"Oh vaya, no sé si es que recuerdo mal, pero yo no te metí aquí. El que no pudieras respirar fue tu culpa."- dijo Leandro, aún exasperado. La actitud de Kero estaba dando efecto, así que dijo más suavemente. –"Bien, quédate hasta que termine. No puedo sacarte a la vista de todo, pero supongo que pueda dejar la mochila abierta para que escuches." Y mientras salían del baño añadió: -"Pero creo que te vas a aburrir bastante."

Leandro volvió a la exposición y continuó hablando por otros diez minutos, hasta que terminó. –"Bueno, a pesar de la interrupción de hace un rato todo pareció conciso y correcto. Pasaron con alta calificación."-dijo con aprobación el profesor Manrique. Leandro suspiró aliviado y miró a Catarina, quien seguía molesta por esa misma interrupción. Mientras el profesor Manrique iba a ver el siguiente trabajo Leandro aprovechó para mirar su mochila, y vió que Kero se había quedado dormido. "_Tanto para nada_".

Leandro y Catarina estuvieron conversando mientras esperaban que anunciaran quienes no tenían la obligación de asistir a las olimpiadas. En el suelo, detrás de ellos, apareció una mancha de color negro como alquitrán, del tamaño de una moneda. Nadie lo notó. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, la mancha fue extendiéndose lentamente hasta que llegó a las paredes de los lados.

Mientras Leandro hablaba, fue sintiendo un presentimiento cada vez más fuerte, pero se rehusaba a escucharlo. Porqué las cartas tenían que aparecer en lugares públicos? Lo último que quería era hacer magia en frente de todos. Pero cuando la sensación se hizo demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorada decidió hacer algo. Miró de reojo a la dirección de donde sentía la presencia, y casi cae de su silla al ver la mancha negra en el suelo, llegando a las paredes

-"Creo que tengo que ver algo afuera un momento"-dijo Leandro, mientras se paraba de su asiento, cogía su mochila y corría hacia la puerta. La mancha entonces aumentó su velocidad drásticamente. Antes de que Leandro llegara a la puerta la mancha trepó por las paredes hasta que llegó al techo y se extendió sobre la pared el fondo. Entonces avanzó hasta que cubrió toda la habitación. Todos se habían quedado estupefactos al ver la oscuridad formándose atrás, y ninguno pudo moverse antes de ser cubiertos con esta.

Leandro se detuvo cuando la oscuridad cubrió la sala de exposiciones. No podía ver nada, todo era negro. Ni siquiera podía ver sus propias manos a tres centímetros de sus ojos. Esperaba oír gritos y pánico, pero no oía a nadie. El pánico empezó a apoderarse de él.

-"Oh por Dios, me he quedado sordo y ciego!"-gritó, dando vueltas. Algo lo abofeteó, y recobró algo de calma.

-"Por supuesto que no pasó eso!" Es una carta!"-gritó alguien en su oído. Leandro reconoció la voz de Kero.

-"Una carta?"- replicó, calmándose y cogiendo la llave mágica. –"No lo esperaba. Me tomó por sorpresa. Llave mágica que guardas los poderes de la estrella, muestras tus poderes ante Leandro, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!"

Aunque no podía ver nada, aún esperaba sentir, pero no sucedió lo que esperaba. Aún tenía la llave mágica en su mano, inerte.

-"Libérate!" Vamos, libérate!" –derrotado, volvió a guardar la llave. –"Fantástico."

-"La carta ha reducido tus habilidades mágicas, no podrás usar el báculo aquí!"

-"Pues entonces saldré de aquí, no sé cómo se supone que capture la carta si ni siquiera puedo activar el báculo."-gruño, tanteando sus alrededores. Podía sentir las mesas y los exhibidores, pero aún no encontraba a nadie. Esperaba que esto significara que todos habían logrado salir, y no algo peor. Su mayor temor ahora era que él mismo atravesara una ventara por error y se rompiera el cuello.

-"Bueno entonces? Como capturo la carta?"

-"Hay algunas cartas que necesitas deducir cuál es para poder debilitarlas y atraparlas. No puedo darte más indicaciones, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo."-dijo Kero, pensativo.

Leandro suspiró y dejó de buscar la puerta, y se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró. Parecía que era una mesa, movió las cosas que estaban sobre esta y se sentó.

-"Una pregunta: donde están todos?"

-"La carta los ha borrado, si la sellas todo debería volver a la normalidad y no debería acordarse de nada"-

Leandro asintió y se puso a pensar. En los primeros minutos varias posibilidades se le ocurrieron, y desechó varias que le parecieron ridículas, aún para las cartas que Clow pudo haber creado.

-"Todo ha desaparecido, y no hay nadie. Digo, de casualidad hay una carta que haga desaparecer todo, Kero?"-preguntó Leandro. Al no recibir respuesta, repitió 'Kero?' y se deprimió un poco, ya que estaba solo, sin poder ver nada ni escuchar a nadie, y no sentía al guardían cerca, cuando más necesitaba compañía.

-"Bueno entonces, Desaparición!"-gritó, esperando que hubiera acertado. Al no percibir ningún cambio en el entorno, volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, ya que se había dado cuenta de que lo que había dicho era estúpido.

Las cosas no habían desaparecido, simplemente no podía verlas. Estaba sentado sobre una mesa! Cómo podía decir que no había absolutamente nada!

Entonces se hizo la luz en su mente, metafóricamente. Recordó una experiencia que había tenido a los ocho años de edad. Había visitado con su familia una cueva, y explorado sus profundidades. Recordó lo asombrado que se había sentido cuando los guías apagaron las linternas y dejaron que todos apreciaran lo extraño que era estar de pie en medio de la cueva oscura. Había sido una sensación surreal.

"_Pero como no lo recordé antes_"

-"Esta es la carta de la Oscuridad!"-gritó lo más alto que pudo, y miró alrededor para ver si ocurría algo.

Todo a su alrededor pareció aclararse. Le pareció ver el techo a través de la bruma que rodeaba todo, pero poco después todo volvió a ser cubierto por la carta.

-"Pero qué…? Kero, parece que adiviné la carta, ahora que se supone que haga?!"

Siguió sin recibir respuesta. Estresado, volvió a coger la llave mágica, y aunque no intentó convocar el báculo, aún esperó recibir algún tipo de pista, alguna indicación. Si la Oscuridad no permitía que usara el báculo, como iba a librarse de esto?

-"Derrotando la Oscuridad, por supuesto."-dijo una voz femenina, que parecía bastante lejana. Leandro casi cae de la mesa del asombro.

-"Quien está ahí? Por favor, ven aquí!"

-"Vamos, Andro. Piensa un poco."

Tenía que derrotar la carta! La respuesta de cómo luchar parecía bastante obvia.

"_La luz siempre destaca de entre la oscuridad. También pasa al revés."_

_"Si se hace la luz entonces se desvanece algo de la oscuridad. Entonces…"_

"Necesito luz. "

La primera idea que tuvo fue encender su celular e intentar iluminar alrededor. Funcionó por unos segundos, antes de que la oscuridad cubriera la poca luz que creaba. No volvió a funcionar. Leandro dejó escapar un quejido. Ni siquiera con las cartas podría, tal vez la Creación, pero si no podía usar el báculo entonces…

"Cualquier luz no sirve, sólo una luz mágica. Y si hay una carta de Oscuridad entonces también debe haber una carta Luz. La cual no tengo."-Leandro dijo en voz alta. Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y perdió la esperanza. No tenía idea de cómo iba a salir de la oscuridad y volver todo a la normalidad.

-ooooo-

Al otro lado del salón de exposiciones, había tres personas. Sakura Kinomoto estaba en medio. Dos damas a sus lados, bastante parecidas entre sí, excepto por unos cuantos detalles, el más notorio, los colores. La dama a su izquierda estaba vestida de negro y el cabello del mismo color, mientras que la dama de la derecha vestía de blanco, también con el cabello de ese color. Las dos damas parecían estar melancólicas.

La Luz permitía a Sakura ver cada cosa que Leandro hacía, y habían oído lo que Leandro acababa de decir.

-"No sé ustedes, pero para mí eso fue suficiente. "-dijo Sakura, aun observando al joven. –"No es como si él tuviera forma de contrarrestar todo esto, y tú sigues ocultando tus poderes, Luz"-dijo esto último con un tono más duro.

-"Quisiéramos no tener que dejarte, Sakura. Eres bastante importante para nosotras y el resto"-dijo la Luz. La Oscuridad expresó que pensaba lo mismo.

Sakura sonrió, sintiendo que la tristeza la llenaba. –"Aprecio que hayas venido a mí al ser liberada, Luz"-dijo, mirando a su derecha. Luego miró a su izquierda –"y aprecio que hayas aceptado escuchar, Oscuridad."

"Pero ya estoy muerta, y lo que queda de mí no es suficiente para mantener a todas las cartas. Si no consiguen un nuevo maestro, morirán. Pasará bastante tiempo antes de que pase, pero las tres sabíamos que este momento sería necesario."

Las dos cartas reflexionaron. La Oscuridad había notado la presencia de Sakura y la Luz, y había usado sus poderes para poder hablar con su maestra. Había sido una larga charla, pero tenían que aceptar el destino.

-"Me buscaste sólo para hablar de esto, no?"-murmuró la Oscuridad.

-"Creí que sería mejor que habláramos las tres. Ustedes son las cartas más extrañas y poderosas que hay. Denle una oportunidad al muchacho. Estoy segura de que sellará todas las cartas y demostrará ser alguien que merece ser el nuevo maestro de las cartas. Vayan a él. Ustedes serán de gran ayuda en su futuro, y no podrá sellar algunas cartas sin su ayuda"

Las dos cartas se resignaron a seguir el destino, y asintieron. No había más que hacer.

-"Las voy a extrañar."-dijo Sakura al despedirse de sus aliadas.

-ooooo-

Leandro vió un resplandor a lo lejos. Era un punto de luz, que parecía irse acercando. Pronto el punto de luz fue haciéndose más grande, hasta que reemplazó la oscuridad por completo. El salón se volvió visible, y desde donde estaba no había nadie más cerca. Sólo dos mujeres, altas y con coronas. Leandro inmediatamente supo quiénes eran, sobre todo porque presencias bastante fuertes emanaban de ellas.

"_Bueno, esto sí que no lo esperaba_"

-"Uh…disculpen si esto suena grosero…pero que está pasando aquí?"-dijo lo más claramente que pudo.

-"Hemos venido a que nos selles."-dijo la Luz.

-"Todo esto fue mi culpa. Quería hablar con una vieja amiga pero tuve que cubrir todo."-dijo la Oscuridad.

-"Además ya sabes que hacer en esta situación. Aplazar este momento no serviría de mucho."

Leandro asintió, mientras sacaba la llave mágica. Aún inseguro, dijo con honestidad: -"Si están aquí pidiendo esto entonces deben de estar seguras…gracias por venir. Libérate".

Las dos damas sonrieron al ver el familiar báculo. –"Regresen a la forma que merecen! Cartas Sakura!"

El conocido proceso de las formas deshaciéndose en hilos que se concentran en las cartas sucedió, pero las dos damas siguieron sonriendo hasta que estuvo hecho. Leandro observó las cartas, aún extrañado de todo.

-"Sakura te está cuidando. Ella tiene plena confianza en que lograras tu objetivo"-dijo la Luz, desde la carta.

-"Si ella lo cree entonces así será. Tendrás éxito en el Juicio Final y con Yue, y serás el nuevo maestro de las cartas"-

-"Sakura hace qué? Yue? El Juicio Final? Que es todo esto?"-preguntó Leandro, mientras notaba que el entorno a su alrededor volvía a la normalidad. La gente aparecía de la nada, comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado, así que Leandro guardó las cartas y el báculo para que nadie viera.

"_Todo ha salido bien."_

Entonces el objeto sobre el que estaba sentado se desplomó.

Leandro cayó al suelo y varias cosas llovieron sobre él. Mientras se revolvía tratando de levantarse, notó que lo que había pensado era una mesa era el frágil exhibidor de un grupo, desgastado por todo el tiempo que Leandro pasó sentado sobre este. Musitando disculpas Leandro se levantó, dispuesto a ofrecer alguna compensación.

-"Mi exhibidor! Tardé días haciéndolo! Te voy a matar!"-gritó Joelle abalanzándose sobre Leandro. El ataque lo tomó por sorpresa ("_otra vez?_"-pensó), y los dos cayeron al suelo, Joelle tirándole el cabello con todas sus fuerzas mientras Leandro trataba de escabullirse. El compañero de Joelle, Daniel, miraba desde un lado sin hacer algún esfuerzo para evitar la pelea. –"Lo siento hermano, no sé cómo pasó pero tú lo buscaste."

El Profesor Manrique separó a los dos estudiantes. –"Pero que pasó aquí?! Que comportamiento es este?!"-farfulló furioso.

-"Leandro destrozó mi exhibidor! Me costó un montón de dinero!"

-"Fue un accidente! No lo hice a propósito!"

-"Estabas sentado sobre mi exhibidor, gran imbécil!"

-"Entonces si se rompió es que no estaba bien hecho Joelle!"-grió Leandro, dejando que la ira se empezara a apoderar de él.

-"Basta ya! Ortega, Harper, esto les reducirá la calificación de sus trabajos! También tendrán que asistir a las olimpiadas y limpiarán después de estas, si no quieren penalización académica en todas las materias!"-sentenció el profesor Manrique.

Los dos estudiantes empezaron a discutir sobre lo injusto que esto era. Sin embargo, la voluntad del profesor Manrique fue inquebrantable. Leandro volvió a su puesto, deseando que pudiera usar la carta Oscuridad para ocultarse de las miradas de todos, especialmente la de Joelle, quien si continuaba mirándolo de esa forma adquiriría la habilidad de lanzar láseres por los ojos.

Catarina miró a Leandro mientras su compañero se sentaba, enfurruñado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Leandro gruño- "Preferiría que no habláramos sobre esto" así que se contuvo.

-ooooo-

-"Kero, tenemos que hablar"-

-"Es por haberte dejado sólo mientras estabas con la carta? Perdón, sus poderes me afect"-empezó a excusarse Kero, pero Leandro lo calló como mejor pudo.

Tan pronto como volvieron al apartamento, Leandro había decidido preguntar algunas cosas. No eran cosas que pudiera saber por sí mismo.

-"No es eso. Mira, las cartas Luz y Oscuridad dijeron algunas cosas…uno, Sakura está realmente muerta? Dos, quien es Yue? Tres, que es el juicio final?"

Kero miró a Leandro sorprendido. No esperaba estas preguntas tan temprano. Llevaban menos de diez cartas! Flotó hasta que estuvo reposando sobre el escritorio y decidió responder tan honestamente como podía.

-"Sakura está muerta. Murió hace pocos años. Fue natural, y en sus últimos días nos convenció a mí y al otro guardián de volver a hacer todo lo que hicimos la anterior vez. Es posible que ella esté reencarnada en alguien más, pero lo dudo. Alguna vez dijo que no le gustaba esa idea, tal vez haya cambiado de opinión pero no lo creo. Porqué preguntas?"

Leandro le repitió las palabras exactas que la carta había dicho.

-"Es posible que lo haya dicho en un sentido metafórico. No sé."-Kero odiaba admitirlo.

"Yue es el otro guardián que cuida las cartas, y tiene mando sobre la mitad de éstas. Tiene los poderes de la luna."

-"Dónde está? Como guardián creí que estaría por aquí."

-"Lo está. Yue tiene la capacidad de tener una identidad falsa para mezclarse con el entorno. Antes tenía una falsa identidad llamada Yukito Tsukishiro, pero ésta envejeció y murió. Sakura le dio una nueva identidad. Está separada de la mente de Yue, como una identidad diferente."

-"Y bien, quien es?"

-"Tampoco sé. Todo lo que sé es que tiene un nuevo nombre, y nunca la ví por mí mismo."

"_Estas respuestas realmente no ayudan mucho_"

-"El Juicio Final es cuando Yue pone a prueba al nuevo maestro de las cartas para definir si tiene el mérito suficiente para tener la responsabilidad. Es algo bastante duro, y será después de que selles todas las cartas. Aún falta tiempo para esto."

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato. No sabían que decir. Todo lo que sabían era que no sabían demasiadas cosas, y que parecían bastante importantes en estos momentos. Pero cuando sabrían las respuestas? Sería demasiado tarde en ese momento?

"_En serio Sakura y Yue están cerca?"_

* * *

**1. Viento**

**2. Flecha**

**3. Grande**

**4. Burbuja**

**5. Cambio**

**6. Nube**

**7. Creación**

**8. Oscuridad**

**9. Luz**


	7. 1: Leandro y el Estadio

**__Shortest chapter to this day.**

* * *

**_Año 1 Marzo 29 12:50 PM_**

-"Este es el mejor algodón de azúcar que he probado!"-

Leandro intentó evitar poner los ojos en blanco mientras Kero prácticamente se sumergía en el algodón de azúcar. Habían llegado al Estadio Municipal para que Leandro ayudara a organizar todo lo referente a las olimpiadas universitarias. Ahora todo estaba listo para empezar, y mientras esperaban que la gente llegara, hubo tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar.

Había una tarima en medio del campo, hecha para ser fácilmente desmontable después de la ceremonia de apertura. El profesor Manrique había invitado a varias personas importantes y aburridas para que dijeran unas palabras antes de que empezaran las competencias.

-ooooo-

Leonardo Cabrera no había sido invitado, pero aún así había decidido venir después de saber qué universidad era la que organizaba el evento. Desde que el Comandante Narváez había dejado a Leandro libre, el político había tomado todo en sus propias manos. Había averiguado los datos personales de Leandro y había intentado encontrar algo para poder acercarse más al muchacho, cualquier cosa, pero nada útil salió de sus investigaciones. Había usado su influencia para llevar algunos reporteros y cámaras al Estadio, para estar listo si el joven intentaba hacer algo que él pudiera usar. Cualquier cosa!

Pero olvidó hacer algo bastante simple: olvidó saber si su objetivo estaría en el Estadio. Decidió preguntarle al profesor Manrique y sintió bastante alivio cuando supo que si estaría, aún hasta después de que el evento acabara. Su alivio se convirtió en incomodidad cuando el profesor Manrique le dijo que ya que estaba aquí, dijera un discurso. Cómo se suponía que pasara inadvertido si era obligado a esto?

Su mayor temor era que el Comandante Narváez le hubiera contado a Leandro sobre la persecución de la que sería objeto.

-ooooo-

El evento comenzó, y varias personas dieron sus discursos. Leandro ya había dejado de prestar atención después del cuarto.–"Hey. Leandro. Ven."-oyó a alguien susurrar. Mirando alrededor vió a Mario Benavides, quien le hacía señas desde un lado.

Desde que Leandro destrozó el exhibidor de Joelle, Mario se había convertido en su mejor amigo y confidente, aunque tenían personalidades opuestas. Leandro se acercó a su amigo, quien lo empujó a un vestidor.

-"No estoy seguro de esto"-dijo Mario, estresado –"Voy a ser un desastre, como pudo habérseme ocurrido la idea de participar, creo que voy a irme de aquí"

-"Cálmate! Todo irá bien, tienes la habilidad suficiente para esto. Vas a dominar esto del lanzamiento de pesas"-

-"Bala, es lanzamiento de bala."

-"Como sea, podrás hacerlo. Mira, todo el grupo te estará apoyando desde las gradas, tal vez no nos veas pero ahí estaremos"- dijo Leandro, tratando de dar ánimos. Tomó algo de tiempo, pero cuando salió del vestidor (y comprobó que los discursos se habían acabado), Mario estaba listo para dar lo mejor que podía.

Dejó a su amigo con los demás atletas y se dirigió a las gradas, pero un hombre joven de traje y corbata lo cogió bruscamente y aprovechó el momento para susurrarle: -"Se quién eres y lo que hacer, intenta hacer algo y juro que conseguiré que te encierren"-

-"Basta ya Leo, deja al muchacho en paz"-dijo una voz que Leandro reconoció. El Comandante Narváez se estaba acercando rápidamente, y el hombre elegante soltó a Leandro. Se tomó el tiempo de dirigirle una mirada de rencor al policía antes de irse.

-"Pero quien se cree que es?"-dijo Leandro, con rabia.

Narváez decidió entonces contarle a Leandro quien era el político, y todo lo que ha pasado con Cabrera desde que estuvieron investigando las palomas gigantes, haciendo énfasis en la promesa de Cabrera de encerrar a Leandro o sacarlo de la ciudad.

-"Ese sujeto es el que causó todo el problema del arresto!"-protestó Kero, furioso. Leandro estaba estupefacto de que alguien tuviera la meta de perjudicarlo de esta forma.

-"Claro que no, la verdad es que todo parecía que Andro era culpable de maltrato animal, pero Leo era quien haría que no hubiera problemas para mantenerlo encerrado. En fin, creo que nadie en el mundo podría convencer a Leo de que no eres una amenaza. Habrá que ser cuidadosos y no darle un motivo para mantenerte en su poder, Andro."

Leandro asintió, viendo que el policía tenía razón. Iba a decir algo más, pero sintió la sensación que le estaba empezando a ser familiar: la presencia de una carta Sakura. Parecía que Kero también lo había sentido. Miraron alrededor, para tratar de definir de donde venía.

Narváez parecía extrañado del comportamiento-"Que está..."

-"Es una carta, aquí, en el estadio y en este mismo momento"

-"Habrán problemas mágicos? Creo que este no es el mejor lugar para que sucedan."

-"No podría estar más de acuerdo, Enrique. Porqué las cartas tienen que aparecer cuando se está rodeado de gente?"-se quejó Leandro.

-"Busquémosla y esperemos que el entrometido no se dé cuenta de esto."-dijo Kero, mientras miraba alrededor sigilosamente.

-ooooo-

Las competencias ya habían empezado, pero Leonardo Cabrera no estaba prestando atención. Había perdido de vista a su némesis, y no le gustaba la idea de perderse el momento de la acción si llegaba a pasar. Tenía cámaras y periodistas por ahí, con el pretexto de que era para resaltar el espíritu deportivo de los estudiantes! Cómo iba a dejar que esta oportunidad pasara?

Cabrera caminó por el borde de la pista del estadio, mirando a las gradas. Viendo que Leandro no estaba allá, miró alrededor, y entonces se fijó en algo. Una criatura bastante curiosa, parecida a un zorro, a excepción de las orejas y la larga cola. Algo le llamó la atención de esta. Sentía que si se mantenía cerca de esta criatura entonces podría encontrar a Leandro y mostrarle a todos los presentes la amenaza que ese muchacho era.

No sabía cómo definir este presentimiento. Era como si una voz en su cabeza lo hubiera dicho, recordó que en los dos momentos que había pasado algo extraño y el muchacho estaba cerca había un animal involucrado.

Cabrera se acercó a varios de sus ayudantes. –"Escuchen, habrá un aumento de sueldo para aquél que atrape ese animal de allá."-dijo, señalando al animal, quien observaba los atletas.

Los ayudantes inmediatamente se acercaron a la criatura. La carta se dio cuenta de la presencia de los ayudantes, y huyó a toda velocidad hacia la dirección opuesta. Los ayudantes se detuvieron sorprendidos al ver la velocidad del animal.

-"Era increíble, señor" "Huyó como una centella" "Que era eso? No había visto una cosa como esa antes." –se excusaron los ayudantes, mientras Cabrera los miraba, intimidándolos.

-"Parece que tengo que hacer esto por mí mismo. Hacia donde se fue?"

-"Por qué el interés en esa cosa, señor?"

-"No cuestionen mis razones"-replicó Cabrera, zanjando la discusión.

Los ayudantes señalaron hacia una dirección, y Cabrera inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allá. En ese momento el altavoz anunciaba el comienzo de la competencia de lanzamiento de bala.

-ooooo-

Leandro, Narváez y Kero habían recorrido el estadio, no sólo el campo, sino el interior de la instalación, todos los rincones. La presencia parecía moverse a grandes velocidades, y cuando llegaban a un punto ya se había movido a otro lugar. Kero comentó que hay pocas cartas que podrían hacer algo como esto. Cansados, los tres se detuvieron a descansar. –"No olvide que tiene que limpiar después del evento, Ortega" dijo el profesor Manrique al encontrarse con él, antes de anunciar por el altavoz que la competencia de lanzamiento de bala iba a comenzar.

-"Lanzamiento de bala? Tengo que ir a las gradas! Le prometí a Mario que estaría allá apoyándolo.-"dijo Leandro, antes de dirigirse a las gradas del estadio. Buscó un espacio libre, con todos sus demás compañeros. Catarina y otros dos eran los únicos que no estaban ahí.

Los competidores en el lanzamiento de bala eran bastante buenos, Mario tendría problemas para ganarles, pero todos tenían la seguridad de que el joven lograría un buen desempeño.

-"Y ahora, Mario Benavides"-anunció el profesor Manrique, mientras el nombrado se acercaba a la pista y cogía la bola.

-ooooo-

Al otro lado de la pista, Leonardo Cabrera aún buscaba al animal. No iba a dejar que sus intentos fracasaran tan fácilmente. Hasta ahora había perseguido a esa cosa hasta el campo donde la competencia de lanzamiento de bala estaba siendo realizada. Entonces vió a su objetivo.

La criatura estaba mirando atentamente las pesadas bolas que cruzaban el campo, y casi fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del político. Usando la mayor velocidad que podía, huyó hacia la primera dirección que pudo, pero no notó que corría directamente hacia el joven que iba a lanzar en ese mismo momento. Sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando el joven cayó al suelo.

-ooooo-

Leandro sólo pudo mirar horrorizado cómo Mario caía al suelo, derribado por la carta. Kero miraba escondido, e identificó la Carrera. Mario cayó sobre su espalda, soltando accidentalmente la bala en el proceso. La bola no se impulsó a ningún lado, pero cayó sobre el lado derecho del pecho de Mario. Leandro vió como la bola hacía impacto, y cómo Mario se retorcía en el suelo. Vió como el profesor Manrique corría a auxiliar a su estudiante, y cómo usaba su celular para probablemente llamar a una ambulancia.

Kero aprovechó que todos a su alrededor estaban mirando el campo para tirar de Leandro. Éste notó lo que Kero hacía, y se obligó a si mismo de apartar la mirada de lo que sucedía en el campo. En pocos minutos el Cardcaptor ya estaba fuera de las gradas, en un lugar sólo.

-"Es la carta Carrera! Por eso se podía mover tan rápido por el estadio!"-gritaba Kero.

-"La ví cuando derribó a Mario."-gruño, esperando encontrar a la carta y arrojarle una flecha o algo.

-"No lo hizo a propósito! Es posible que la carta haya sido espantada por algo o alguien. No es una carta agresiva o traviesa."

-"Como digas. "-replicó Leandro, mientras tropezaba con el Comandante Narváez, quien se dirigía al campo para ver la conmoción. Con una seña le indicó a Narváez que viniera con él, mientras trataba de localizar a la carta. Con unas pocas palabras le informó al policía de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"Hay una cosa que quiero saber, Andro. Si es una carta tan veloz como dices, como vas a capturarla?"-pregunto Narváez. Eso hizo que Leandro se detuviera abruptamente.

-"Necesitamos un plan"-dijo Kero. Por suerte la carta se había quedado en un mismo lugar, así que había tiempo de pensar. Leandro preguntó a Kero que hizo Sakura para sella la Carrera, y el relato que Kero hizo no fue de demasiada ayuda. Narváez era partidario de hacer lo mismo que la japonesa había hecho, mientras que Leandro consideraba que lastimar a propósito la carta para debilitarla sería la última cosa que haría, a pesar de que aún sentía rencor por lo que había sucedido, pero…

-"Inmovilizar la carta o…hacer que tenga dificultad para moverse."-dijo Leandro –"Ya sé cómo se puede hacer esto. Vengan."-dijo, buscando la ubicación de la carta. Esta aún estaba en el campo, y pronto la vió. Estaba al otro lado, la mayoría de la gente observaba otras competencias, al parecer sin prestar atención a la criatura. Una vez vió a la carta con sus propios ojos, Leandro empezó su plan. Buscó un pasillo que terminara contra algo sólido.

Una vez encontró uno, comenzó la siguiente parte mientras Narváez y Kero observaba. –"Llave que guarda los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leandro, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!"

Una vez el báculo estuvo activado, sacó la carta Burbuja. La activó y llenó el pasillo hasta que el suelo estuvo resbaloso. Cerró todos los demás accesos para que ese pasillo fuera la única opción para correr.

-"Listo, esto debería bastar"-dijo Leandro, señalando el pasillo resbaloso, terminando contra la pared.

Narváez y Kero no parecían estar convenidos por esto. –"Bueno, ahora cómo vas a hacer que Carrera venga hacia acá?" preguntó Narváez.

-"Y si necesitas magia como harás que nadie te vea?"-señaló Kero. Leandro se limitó a sonreír antes de dirigirse a la entrada al campo.

-"Digamos que…con una sola carta basta para esto, si sale bien"-dijo, mientras sacaba la última pieza de su plan. –"Escuchen, necesito su ayuda. Tendrán que dar la ilusión de que Carrera está rodeada y de que la única opción es en esta dirección. Podrán hacerlo?"

Narváez y Kero asintieron. -"Bien! Sujétense a mí"-indicó Leandro, sonriendo. Entonces arrojó la carta al aire.

-"Cubre todo el estadio con tus poderes sin que nos afecte a nosotros. Oscuridad!"-y tocó la carta. Instantáneamente, varios hilos negros salieron de la carta y se expandieron de ese punto rápidamente. Cubrió el estadio en una burbuja negra, pero para Leandro Kero y Narváez no parecía que nada hubiera pasado. Así lo comentó Narváez, y recibió como respuesta que confiara en los poderes de la carta, que nadie los vería.

-"Ahora vayan!"-dijo, señalando la carta, quien se estaba empezando a mover cuidadosamente, cegada por la oscuridad.

-ooooo-

Leonardo Cabrera se asustó bastante cuando todo se oscureció. Había por fin vuelto a encontrar la criatura, pero entonces pasó lo que pasó. Ahora daba vueltas lentamente, tratando de saber el porqué estaba ciego.

Entonces, tan repentinamente como había pasado, pudo volver a ver. Sorprendido, miró alrededor, y vió a un hombre con traje de policía y a un muñeco de felpa volador cruzando el campo. Se sintió alborozado. No era tan bueno como ver a Leandro haciendo magia en medio del campo del estadio, pero era suficientemente inusual como para valer el hecho de tener los medios periodísticos ahí. Cómo reaccionaría la gente al ver a su comandante de policía persiguiendo una criatura mágica, con otra igualmente extraña a su lado?

Entonces notó que nadie parecía estar prestando atención a lo que ocurría en el campo. La gente en las gradas y en el campo se agolpaba y movía lentamente, confundida por alguna razón. Por cómo pudo ver, unas pocas personas parecían estar viendo lo que sucedía en el campo. Un anciano, una joven, tres adultos. Pero y el resto de los cientos de personas que estaban en el estadio? Parecían estar en un estado de animación suspendida una vez que pasó unos minutos en la oscuridad. Que fracaso!

Cabrera vió como el muñeco y Narváez rodeaban la criatura, y gritaban. Adonde la criatura se dirigiera, uno de ellos se ponía en frente y gritaba. Pronto pareció que llevaban al animal a un punto determinado, a una entrada lateral. Viendo esto, decidió correr a seguirlos, cogiendo una videocámara.

-ooooo-

Narváez y Kero forzaron con éxito a Carrera a correr al pasillo resbaloso que Leandro había creado. La carta pasó por la entrada y corrió a ciegas por el lugar, hasta que pisó el piso resbaloso. Se resbaló unos metros, y cuando intentó levantarse para seguir corriendo volvió a caer. En ese momento Leandro se acercó lentamente al pasillo resbaloso, mientras Narváez, Kero y Cabrera (desde lejos) observaban.

Pronto Leandro estuvo junto a la carta, quien podía sentir la presencia de alguien pero no podía ver. Se quedó quieta, tratando de definir que era. –"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"-oyó gritar. Trató de dirigirse hacia cualquier parte, pero volvió a resbalar. Empezó a ser absorbido en la carta.

Cabrera grababa todo. Al ver que la criatura había desaparecido en la carta, huyó del lugar sin que nadie lo notara.

Mientras Kero celebraba y Narváez simplemente elogiaba la idea de Leandro, el joven Cardcaptor desactivó la Oscuridad. –"Bueno, esto fue todo. Gracias por su ayuda, ustedes dos."-dijo Leandro, con verdadera gratitud –"Por cierto Kero, puedo usar la Burbuja para limpiar, no? Creo que este suelo quedó reluciente, y no quiero pasar el resto de la tarde en el campo con una escoba."-dijo, mirando por al entrada al campo. La gente empezaba a despertar.

-ooooo-

Cabrera se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró y abrió la videocámara para ver el video que hizo. Para su sorpresa, no se veía nada. Sólo negro. No había tapado el lente, de eso estaba seguro. Entonces se dirigió a uno de los camarógrafos, pidiéndole ver el contenido de la cámara. El camarógrafo le dejó ver. Cabrera adelantó toda la grabación hasta que todo se volvió negro. El resultado fue el mismo en varias otras cámaras.

Había perdido su oportunidad.

* * *

**1. ****Viento****2. ****Flecha****3. ****Grande****4. ****Burbuja****5. ****Cambio****6. ****Nube****7. ****Creación****8. ****Oscuridad****9. ****Luz****10. ****Carrera**


	8. 1: La Premonicion

**_Año 1 Marzo 29 8:45 PM_**

-"Gracias por haberme venido a visitar, Andro."-dijo Mario, mientras su amigo se iba. Leandro hizo una señal de que oyó, y se fue. No le gustaba ver a su amigo postrado en una cama de hospital.

La pesada bola le había roto dos costillas, y entre las contorsiones de dolor que tuvo, el atleta tuvo suerte de no haberse perforado un pulmón. Debía reposar por un tiempo, pero por lo demás no debería haber problemas para que sanara.

Leandro quería ayudarlo, pero no había forma, ni siquiera con magia. Ni siquiera la Creación, que antes pensaba que tal vez pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, podría ayudarlo. Se resignó a esperar que Mario sanara de forma natural.

Leandro llegó al apartamento, para concentrarse en el proyecto que tenía desde hace ya varios días: lograr los sueños lúcidos. En teoría era algo sencillo, pero en realidad era algo mucho más complicado. No lograba recordar sus sueños, pero había progresado hasta el punto de saber que sí estaba soñando. Esto era algo que aún lo intrigaba.

Porqué pasaba esto? No pensaba que fuera una carta. Creía que después de varias semanas de esto pasando, si fuera una carta, entonces estaba seguro de que o él o Kero habrían sentido su presencia. Además, en su propia habitación, y sin encontrarla? Qué posibilidad había?

Leandro repasó toda la información que había encontrado acerca de los sueños lúcidos. Tenía el presentimiento de que los sueños serían una parte importante de su vida como Cardcaptor.

Una vez se acostó y toda la casa quedó en silencio…aún no lograba concentrarse. Pensamientos le llegaban y se quedaban el tiempo suficiente para preocuparlo.

La ira de Cabrera. Yue. Sakura. Hacer magia en público. Esas eran sus mayores preocupaciones, y aunque intentaba aislar su mente de estos no era capaz de hacerlo. Sabía que debía dormir, pero no era capaz.

"_Por favor, tengo que dormir, tengo que dejar de preocuparme. Vamos Andro, hazlo."_

-ooooo-

La mañana era como cualquier otra. Despertarse, decepcionarse de que no habían funcionado sus sueños lúcidos, hacer su rutina de la mañana e irse a estudiar. Kero ya se había refugiado en su mochila, y Leandro se despidió de su familia.

La universidad era el aburrimiento de siempre. Ya habían pasado parciales, pero aún tenían que trabajar tan duro como antes. Leandro cabeceaba sobre sus cuadernos. Kero estaba en la mochila, con la consola. El profesor Manrique en ese momento hablaba sobre la importancia de un estudio a fondo para definir qué hacer en un contrato. El altavoz se encendió, interrumpiendo la disertación del profesor Manrique.

-"Todos los estudiantes reúnanse en el auditorio. Hay un anuncio importante"-dijo el rector de la universidad. Los estudiantes susurraron, sorprendidos. En todos los semestres que Leandro llevaba estudiando sólo había habido un anuncio como este, y fue para anunciar el cambio de dueño de la cafetería. Aun así, se alegraba de salir del bochornoso salón.

El auditorio se llenaba rápidamente. El rector estaba en el podio, canoso y sabio como siempre. Los estudiantes se sentaron y esperaron a que el rector comenzara a hablar.

-"Saludos, queridos estudiantes. Seguramente se preguntan por qué fueron llamados aquí-"dijo el rector –"El anuncio es que la universidad tiene un nuevo contribuyente. Lo más probable es que lo vean bastante seguido por aquí, mejorando la universidad para darles una mejor experiencia.

Por favor, reciban con un aplauso, al señor Leonardo Cabrera, quien gracias a su generosa donación le damos la bienvenida."-

Todos aplaudieron, con excepción de Leandro. Ese político, el nuevo contribuyente. "_Viene por mí_"

Leandro estuvo estupefacto por un rato, o por lo menos eso pensó, ya que no había nadie alrededor. Preguntándose si sería posible cambiarse de universidad esa misma tarde, Leandro volvió al salón para seguir con sus estudios. El profesor Manrique seguía hablando sobre el mismo tema, y nadie preció preguntarse porqué Leandro llegaba tan tarde. Leandro se sentó en su puesto, e intentó concentrarse en su cuaderno. Su día se había arruinado y no podía prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía. Mientras escribía las letras del cuaderno parecía que cambiaban de lugar, no podía entender una palabra de lo que había escrito con anterioridad.

-"Andro? Andro, que pasa?"-susurró alguien a su lado. Leandro levantó la mirada para ver a la persona que le hablaba. Catarina estaba al lado, con unos diagramas. Leandro pensó un momento antes de responder: -"Simplemente no me agrada la idea del nuevo patrocinador. No me agrada ese sujeto."

-"Bueno, tal como veo no hay más posibilidad que soportar esto. No podemos hacer nada al respecto, Andro. Además tal vez te agrade cuando lo conozcas. Esto seguro que no es tan malo como crees"-dijo sonriendo.

-"Ya lo conozco, y lo quiero lejos de mí."

-"Qué pena. En fin, me ayudas con esto? Tal como veo creo que provoqué un corto circuito"-dijo, mientras le daba a Leandro los diagramas. Leandro le echó in vistazo a las ilustraciones, y frunció el ceño.

-"Creo que ya te había corregido estas cosas Catarina"-dijo, mientras volteaba para mirar. Catarina no estaba al lado, y lo que tenía en la mano no eran diagramas. Era un libro castaño y delgado que reconoció. Ahogando un chillido de sorpresa lo escondió debajo de la mesa para que nadie lo viera.

Con toda la cautela que le fue posible abrió la Creación. Pasando las páginas después de la historia que estaba escrita para inspirar al escritor, encontró un relato pormenorizado de la ilusión que había visto antes de capturar la carta.

Leandro releyó toda la historia, recordando cada momento. Kero salió de la mochila sin que Leandro lo notara, estaba demasiado concentrado en la lectura del libro. Sólo cuando Kero tapó parte del libro con la cabeza entonces Leandro vió al guardián.

Tomándolo del lomo lo volvió a meter a la mochila, y acercó esta al escritorio para poder hablar. –"En qué estabas pensando?! Quieres que todos te vean?"-susurró.

-"Ya no hay nadie aquí Andro"-dijo Kero, molesto por el trato que Leandro le estaba dando. El joven miró alrededor para comprobar que las palabras de Kero eran ciertas.

_"…cuando pasó esto?"_

Intrigado, convirtió la Creación en carta otra vez y dejó que Kero saliera de la mochila. Leandro caminó por el salón, observando todo a su alrededor. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no sentía ninguna presencia.

-"Kero…alguna vez has sentido de que deberías saber que algo está pasando pero por más que piensas no eres capaz de deducirlo?"-dijo en voz alta.

-"Muchas veces. He vivido por bastante tiempo, hubo varias veces que sentía eso. Con Clow y Sakura no había nada claro"-dijo Kero, flotando al lado de Leandro.

Leandro miró por las ventanas, y notó que afuera todo parecía normal también. Lo único curioso era Cabrera acercándose a cada persona, mirándoles los rostros como si esperaba ver algo.

-"Salgamos de aquí"-dijo Leandro, empuñando la llave mágica, por si acaso.

Los pasillos estaban también vacíos. Era algo extraño. Normalmente estaban llenos a rebosar de gente. Al salir del edificio algo más sucedió. Había gente, pero todos estaban en un estado de inactividad, casi como si se hubieran quedado dormidos.

Leandro se acercó a varias personas que conocía, temiendo que estuvieran muertas. Con alivio comprobó que sí, solo estaban dormidas. Cabrera aún estaba en el lugar, viéndose bastante traumatizado. Viendo que el joven miraba asombrado todo, el político se acercó al joven y suplicó:

-"Yo no hice nada! Yo no fui!"-

-"Nunca he dicho que tú hayas tendido que ver con esto, Cabrera. Pero qué pasó aquí?"-

-"No sé…perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté ya todos estaban muertos! Tienes que creerme! Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero no he sido!"

-"Basta! No están muertos, todos están dormidos."-

Cabrera tomó esta información con alivio. Se relajó y recuperó la compostura que lo caracterizaba.

-"Bueno, todos están…dormidos, excepto unos pocos. Los ví dirigiéndose a un mismo lugar"-informó.

-"Espera, qué? Quienes siguen despiertos?"

-"No sé…no reconocí a todos. Enrique Narváez, El Juez Perogrullo, Darío Manrique y el abogado Vitriola fueron los únicos que reconocí. También estaban una muchacha y una mujer. Mejor dicho, un anciano, una joven y cuatro adultos. Todos se fueron hacia esa dirección"-dijo, señalando hacia el viaducto abandonado. Entonces Leandro miró alrededor, y notó algo bastante extraño.

Ya no estaban en la universidad. Ya era de noche. Leandro y Cabrera se encontraban en un montículo justo a las afueras de la ciudad, desde donde podían observar toda la urbanización. El viaducto abandonado sobresalía, ya que era el único lugar que no estaba iluminado. Kero estaba afuera…a la vista de Cabrera, quien no parecía estar extrañado por eso.

-"Vamos entonces."-dijo Leandro. A Cabrera no le agradó la idea. Inmediatamente perdió el control y gritó algo como "no hay forma de que me obligues a ir para allá" y salió corriendo hacia la ciudad.

Leandro musitó algunas palabras de desprecio hacia el político y empezó a caminar hacia el viaducto, tratando de determinar qué papel el profesor Manrique tenía en todo esto. Entendía que Narváez, Perogrullo y Vitriola estuvieran involucrados, pero…espera, qué?

"_Quienes son Perogrullo y Vitriola? Porqué siento que los conozco_? _Porqué toda la ciudad está dormida?"_

Leandro siguió caminando hasta que llegó al viaducto. Había un pequeño grupo de personas ahí. Efectivamente, todas las personas que Cabrera había mencionado se encontraban ahí, pero Cabrera también se encontraba, junto a Vitriola. Leandro se puso en guardia, mientras Kero también se preparaba para lo que sea que sucediera.

Ya había visto a la mujer y la muchacha en alguna parte, pero…no recordaba donde. Qué tenían que ver?

-"Muy bien, que alguien me diga que está pasando aquí. Ahora."-ordenó

Todos permanecieron en silencio, aún sonriendo.

-"Bueno, no lo sé todo! Sé que algo tiene que pasar, ya he soñado con esto, que hago ahora?!"

En ese momento la joven se acercó a Leandro. "No has terminado de sellar las última cartas, Andro. Esto no terminará hasta que escribas tu nombre en las últimas dos."-dijo. Leandro casi quiso golpearse de lo estúpido que había sido al no escribir el nombre.

-"Claro, pero…espera, no tengo todas las cartas. Tengo…once…"-entonces sacó las últimas dos cartas que había capturado. La Ola y el Bosque. De entre todas las cincuenta y tres cartas, estas eran las únicas que no tenía firmadas.

Leandro no sabía que estaba pasando. Miró alrededor y vió que estaba solo. No había nadie. Estaba completamente solo, él, Kero y las cartas. –"Una vez que firma las cartas todo habrá terminado, no Kero?"-

El guardián continuó en silencio, mirando a Leandro casi con tristeza. Era como si supiera lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Leandro sacó su lapicero, y antes de firmar las cartas decidió ver cuáles eran las otras. Cómo era que no recordaba cuándo había capturado el resto? Así que levantó la Ola y el Bosque, y entonces se le reveló todo.

_"Las personas desconocidas. Las cartas. Los entornos cambiantes. El viaducto"_

_"…el viaducto…"_

-"Estoy soñando!"- gritó, mientras las cartas se desvanecían. Una dama apareció en frente de él. Una mujer con un extraño aditamento en la cabeza, cubriéndole los ojos. La mujer extendió los brazos, y lo que sucedió a continuación era lo que Leandro menos esperaba.

Todo alrededor se comenzó a desintegrar, por pedazos. Desaparecían pedazos del entorno, empezando por la lejanía, pero acercándose rápidamente.

-"Tengo que despertar…tengo que despertar!"-empezó a gritar –"Despierta, vamos, despierta!" la eliminación del sueño ya había alcanzado el viaducto. No tardaría en llegar a donde Leandro se encontraba. De alguna forma sabía que lo que sucedía era que la carta estaba borrando los recuerdos del sueño, pero no quería saber qué pasaría si era borrado mientras tenía un sueño lúcido.

-"Despierta, maldición, rápido, despierta!"-gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-ooooo-

Leandro despertó. Al frente de él, flotando sobre la cama, la misma dama que había visto en el sueño flotaba con los brazos extendidos hacia él. Apenas Leandro se puso de pie sobre la cama, la carta retrocedió.

-"Libérate!" –gritó. Agarró el báculo apenas emergió, mientras la carta cambiaba de posición, preparada para hacer quien sabe qué. Tal vez forzarlo a dormir de nuevo, no tenía idea de que hacía la carta.

-"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"-gritó, al mismo tiempo que empezó a ver su entorno cambiando. Apenas la carta comenzó a ser absorbida, todo a su alrededor volvió a ser la habitación. No tardó mucho tiempo en terminar de sellar la carta.

La carta cayó sobre la cama, y Leandro la recogió. "El Sueño".

"_Bueno, esta tal vez era la causa de que no recordaba lo que soñaba_"

-"Porqué tantos gritos? Que pasa?-preguntó Kero levantándose, aún soñoliento. Otras personas en la casa parecían haberse despertado también, con los gritos de Leandro. Por la ventana pudo ver que apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Leandro contempló la carta y simplemente replicó: -"Digamos que tuve un sueño interesante"-

-ooooo-

Horas después Leandro ya le había contado a Kero todo sobre el sueño. Lo recordaba perfectamente, tal vez el resultado de su duro entrenamiento para tener sueños lúcidos. Kero desinfló su orgullo al decir que tal vez es la influencia de la carta Sueño.

-"Todo lo que dijiste es bastante confuso, Andro. Es cierto que la carta Sueño puede mostrar profecías a aquellos que tengan poderes mágicos, pero supongo que también tiene sus fallas. Es posible que sólo algunas cosas que sucedieron en tus sueños se vuelvan realidad".-explicó Kero.

-"Hay alguna forma de saber cuáles partes?"

-"Lo único que habías soñado antes era el viaducto y tú antes de volar. Creo que deberías considerar esa parte del sueño como lo único cierto. No veo como el resto puede ser posible".

-"Pero hay cartas llamadas Ola y Bosque, no?"-Kero asintió –"Entonces tal vez esas sean las ultimas que capture".

-"Es posible"-concedió Kero –"Será mejor que olvides todo esto, y esperemos a que selles todas las cartas. Entonces sabremos cuanto del sueño es verdad y cuanto no".

Leandro asintió, pero en su mente decidió no hacerlo. Estaba convencido de que este sueño sería útil algún día, tal vez después de que capture todas las cartas. Ya tenía dos grupos de sucesos bastante extraños. La ilusión mostrada con la Creación y este sueño.

Algún día sabría que significaban, pero no veía que fuera a ser en un futuro cercano. No había más que hacer sino esperar.

* * *

**Siempre he odiado que en español haya dos cartas con el mismo nombre. Pero bueno, creo que es bastante claro cuál de los dos Sueño fue capturado aquí.**

**1. Viento**

**2. Flecha**

**3. Grande**

**4. Burbuja**

**5. Cambio**

**6. Nube**

**7. Creación**

**8. Oscuridad**

**9. Luz**

**10. Carrera**

**11. Sueño (de soñar)**


	9. 1: Leandro y el Principito

**Feliz año nuevo, lectores. Siento mucho la espera, la época de Año Nuevo siempre está llena de obligaciones para mí.**

**También agradezco a wiss por el reciente favorito. Gracias.**

* * *

**_Año 1 Abril 13 12:05 PM_**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que Leandro había salido de la ciudad. Aún así, no estaba tan lejos. Sólo un terreno cerca de la autopista. El sol era abrasador, y estar en un gran terreno arenoso daba la impresión de que había sido arrastrado a un desierto.

-"Este lugar es perfecto! No es fantástico, Andro?"-gritó Victor, descargando su mochila.

-"Si, fantástico. Nos deshidrataremos antes de que pase una hora"-replicó Leandro.

-"Eres tan pesimista! Así no sobrevivirás sólo en la naturaleza"-

Victor se había unido recientemente a los Scouts de la ciudad. Estaba terriblemente emocionado por su nuevo pasatiempo, y esta emoción hacía que durante la última semana no dejara de hablar de esto. Había logrado sonsacar a Leandro la promesa de que lo llevaría a 'practicar sus habilidades de campista' para poder lucirse en el campamento que habría en algunos días, y había cobrado esta promesa. Estar solo con un niño de doce años y un guardián que hubiera preferido quedarse en casa lo tenía incómodo. Además era un terreno árido, no tenía idea que cosas había para hacer.

-"Desempaca la tienda, tengo que intentar hacerla"-indicó Victor –"Iré a caminar por ahí para orientarme"-y se alejó hacía la montaña. Leandro lo miró alejarse antes de sacar a Kero de su descanso.

-"Kero, por favor hazme el favor de vigilar a Victor. No es que hayan demasiado peligros, pero tal vez se pierda, y lo último que necesito es que le dé una insolación"-

-"Déjamelo a mí!"-aceptó Kero, antes de volar alto para que no fuera a verlo el niño. Una vez que Leandro vió a los dos perderse en la distancia. Una vez que juzgaba que Victor no podría verlo, activó el báculo por un momento, y sacó la Nube. Una vez que los nubarrones cubrieron el sol y la temperatura bajó, se relajó. Sacó todas las cosas que Victor había puesto en su mochila, y las puso al lado de la carpa desarmada.

A varios centenares de metros de distancia, una carta inactiva sintió la presencia de la magia. Una magia que ya conocía, la de una carta usando sus poderes. La carta comenzó a brillar, antes de que la mujer saliera de esta, y tomara su forma usual. Contempló el panorama a su alrededor por un momento, antes de tomar otra forma: un dragón hecho de tierra y rocas. Luego se dirigió a un terreno más abierto, para examinar lo que la rodeaba.

-ooooo-

-"Veamos, para un campamento al aire libre se necesita un refugio, comida, agua y fuego"-andaba Victor por ahí, susurrando –"Comida ya hay, el refugio y el fuego lo haré después. Donde habrá agua?"

Victor se enojó cuando las nubes cubrieron el cielo, creyendo que esto significaba que iba a llover. Luego se alegró, pensado que si llovía obtendría agua fácilmente. Esto de acampar es mucho más sencillo de lo que creía!

Por otra parte Kero había disfrutado del sol, durante el tiempo que el cielo permaneció despejado. El ver que Leandro hubiera usado magia para suavizar un poco el clima no le importaba, pero empezaba a hacer algo de frío. También tenía el inconveniente de que tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo que le fuera realmente importante le fuera a suceder. Lo más probable fuera una carta, pero con la magia de la Nube por todas partes sería más difícil saber qué tan grande era la amenaza. Esperaba que se equivocara y que su intuición estuviera errada.

Por lo menos cuidar de Victor parecía sencillo. El niño buscaba algo en que poder tener el agua si empezaba a llover.

A pocos centenares de metros, el dragón se movía por debajo de la superficie. Aún sentía la magia. Sabía que había necesidad de ver que tan fuerte era el nuevo Cardcaptor. No le importaba que tal vez no tuviera la suficiente fuerza, le haría una prueba, y tampoco le importaba los daños que ocasionara con eso.

-ooooo-

Leandro dejó las cosas en el suelo, ligeramente asombrado de que Victor hubiera traído una de las preciadas sabanas de seda de su madre para simular una carpa. Una vez que la comida y todo lo demás fue dejado en el suelo sacó las cosas que había traído para pasar el tiempo. Suponiendo que su hermano no tardaría en volver, comenzó a releer por sexta vez El Principito. Le había gustado el libro.

Apenas había llegado a la parte que describía el peligro de los baobabs en los asteroides cuando notó que estaba perdiendo la concentración. Entonces decidió ir a algo mucho más importante y útil en su vida actual. Sacó un cuaderno que había comprado hace dos semanas, lleno de anotaciones hecha por él mismo.

El mismo día que capturó la carta Sueño compró el cuaderno, con el objetivo de usarlo como una especie de diario sobre su tarea como Cardcaptor. Había escrito todos los detalles que se acordaba de la historia que la Creación le había mostrado, y con la ayuda de Sueño escribió todos los detalles de su premonición.

Leandro releyó por enésima vez los dos relatos, tratando de encontrarles un sentido. Aún no le había contado a Kero sobre el primer relato, pero aún con la ayuda del guardián no habían podido definir que era útil de ese sueño. Después de rendirse una vez más, volteó el cuaderno. En la última página del cuaderno había escrito las preguntas que le parecían importantes. Con su lapicero en mano, repasó todos los pedazos de información, tratando de ver si ya podía dar respuesta a las preguntas. Claro que no había mucha nueva información.

_-Quien usó la Creación antes de que la sellara? _

_-Qué significa lo que me mostraron con esa carta?_

_-Yue está cerca. Cuál es la identidad de Yue?_

_-Podría Sakura estar viva?_

_-Quienes son Perogrullo y Vitriola? Sabrá algo el Profesor Manrique?_

_-El sueño mostró varias cosas…una carta dormirá a todos? Un grupo de personas que no conozco la mitad estará observando? Habrá un encuentro en el viaducto?_

Hace unos días había insinuado algunas cosas al profesor Manrique, sin resultado alguno. Lo único que consiguió fue que Perogrullo era un juez conocido en la ciudad, y que Manrique hiciera preguntas sobre el porqué del interrogatorio. Leandro se había ido sin dar una réplica, dejando a Manrique extrañado.

Leandro meditó, y al no poder dar con una respuesta para cualquiera de las preguntas cerró el cuaderno, frustrado. A lo lejos Victor se acercaba, y a varios metros de altura Kero volaba.

-"Traímos una olla, cierto Andro?"-gritó Victor. Leandro buscó por entre las cosas y dijo que no, no habían traído una olla. Mientras Victor buscaba en el montón de cosas para asegurarse de esto, Kero bajó y se acercó a Leandro.

-"Creo que hay una carta cerca. Tal vez debería anular la Nube para verificar esto."

Leandro asintió, y al ver que Victor seguía concentrado con su equipaje, aprovechó para sacar el báculo y convertirlo en llave. El cielo se despejó instantáneamente, y el sol volvió a caer sobre el terreno. El Cardcaptor y el guardián inmediatamente sintieron la presencia, moviéndose por debajo del suelo, en círculos alrededor de ellos.

Leandro reaccionó rápidamente. –"Victor, corre hacia la montaña, rápido!"-gritó, empujando a Victor hacia la dirección indicada. Victor trató de preguntar el porqué de esta orden, pero después de mirar a Leandro una sola vez vió que lo decía en serio.

Cuando Victor empezó a correr, un pilar de rocas emergió del suelo, a pocos metros de Leandro. Más pilares fueron creados, todos ellos en dirección a la autopista.

-"Es la carta Tierra!"-gritó Kero, mientras Leandro sacaba la llave. –"Libérate!"-

Una vez que tuvo el báculo listo empezó a correr hacia la presencia que se movía hacia la autopista. –"Como se supone que gane esto, Kero?!"

-"No lo sé! La Tierra es una carta bastante poderosa! Hay varias cartas que no tendrán efecto sobre esta!"

-"Conociendo mi suerte ninguna de las que tengo ayuda."-dijo Leandro, mientras veía como los pilares se empezaban a desviar hacia el Cardcaptor. Leandro también vió el suelo resquebrajándose, y corrió para evitar ser alcanzado por cualquier grieta que se pudiera formar en su dirección. Usó Carrera para aumentar su velocidad. La Tierra usó todo lo que tenía para intentar acabar con el joven. Pilares, grietas, desestabilizando el terreno. Kero tenía menos dificultades para esquivar todo, pero los pilares aún eran una amenaza para él. De vez en cuando el dragón de tierra salía a la superficie, y el Cardcaptor cada vez que pasaba esto trataba de localizar algún punto débil, sin éxito. Leandro esquivaba todo a duras penas. Esto duró por varios minutos, mientras que Leandro repasaba las cartas que tenía para ver cuál podría servir. Sólo veía una opción, ya que no sabía cómo las otras podían servir para algo.

Mientras tanto, Victor observaba desde lejos, veía como su hermano corría por ahí mientras la Tierra atacaba. Tenía miedo, pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse lejos.

Leandro arrojó la carta al aire, y la activó. –"Flecha!" Consiguió el arco, y observó alrededor, tratando de determinar por donde saldría el dragón. Intentó seguir la presencia, ya que sabía que el dragón era la carta misma. Finalmente, lo que esperaba sucedió.

Leandro apuntó a la cabeza del dragón y lanzó la flecha lo más fuerte que pudo, esperando darle a algún ojo oculto o algo, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas ya que no veía nada que sirviera. Como esperaba, las flechas se clavaron en las rocas y el dragón no pareció reaccionar a esto. Volvió a sumergirse en la tierra, rompiendo las flechas, y continuó su ataque. Leandro siguió con este plan hasta que se rindió, dándose cuenta de la inutilidad de las flechas. Suspirando, desactivó la Flecha.

-"Kero! Como hizo Sakura para derrotar la Tierra?!"-gritó. Kero voló hasta Leandro, evitando el dragón que una vez más emergía.

-"Con la carta Bosque! La Tierra no puede hacer nada donde haya árboles!"-replicó Kero.

-"Fantástico, se necesita lo que no tenemos"-gruño Leandro, mientras reflexionaba.

El Bosque. Si recordaba bien, los árboles previenen la erosión ya que mantienen la tierra compacta e inmóvil con sus raíces. Recordaba bien? Tal vez, pero esto le daba una idea.

Si lograba hacer que la tierra se compactara entonces tal vez la Tierra no podría usar el terreno para atacar. En ese momento Tierra se cansó de esperar, y decidió que el nuevo Cardcaptor no valía la pena. Se volvió a dirigir a la autopista, con propósitos de llegar a la ciudad. Leandro, en vez de huir, empezó a correr tras la carta. –"Vuelve aquí!"-gritaba. _"Esto no es bueno"._

_Si la Tierra llega a la autopista…esto tiene el potencial de ser un desastre._

_Pero como compactar la Tierra? Como lograr que se quede en un sitio donde no pueda usar sus poderes? Ninguna de las cartas que tengo sirve…_

_Sé que tengo que hacer esto, pero cómo? Y luego qué?_

En ese momento Leandro pasó por el punto donde habían dejado las cosas. La Tierra había pasado directamente por debajo de la mochila, esparciendo las cosas alrededor. Mientras Leandro corría, alcanzó a ver el libro 'El Principito' en el suelo.

Entonces se le ocurrió la forma.

_…Si no tengo la forma de derrotarla con estas circunstancias, entonces…tengo que modificar el entorno y crear mis propias circunstancias…_

Leandro se detuvo y sacó la carta que decidió le ayudaría en esto. –"Creación!"-gritó.

Kero estaba sorprendido por esta decisión. –"Que estás planeando hacer, Andro?"-

-"Mira, hazme un favor y atrae a la carta hacia acá. No puedo hacer esto cerca de la autopista. "-dijo, mientras escribía en el libro.

Kero partió lo más rápido posible para hacer que la carta volviera, mientras Leandro pensaba los últimos detalles de su plan.

"_En un terreno estaba un joven, el autor de estas líneas._ _Había una ave, grande, fuerte y dócil, perteneciente al joven. Esta ave lo llevaría a donde necesitara, en cualquier momento_".-escribió. En pocos segundos al lado de él se empezó a formar lo que había escrito. Un ave bastante grande, que no había visto antes. Aprobando lo que había aparecido gracias a la carta, se las arregló para montar sobre el lomo del ave, tratando de estar en una posición donde volar fuera seguro. Entonces esperó.

Pronto vió a Kero volviendo, y tras de él, nubes de polvo. Supuso acertadamente que era la Tierra que volvía. Kero no sabía que pensar al ver al Cardcaptor sobre un ave, escribiendo sobre el libro.

-"Tengo que hacer esto rápido antes de que se acerque demasiado. Es posible modificar este lugar con esta carta, Kero?"

-"Creo…creo que sí-"-respondió, tratando de leer lo que Leandro escribía.

_"El joven y su ave observaron mientras la Tierra avanzaba rápidamente. Luego sucedió. El terreno en frente de él, encerrando la Tierra, se levantó, levitando. Flotó hasta que alcanzó una gran altura. Todo empezó a formar una esfera, un planeta diminuto."_

Todo lo que se escribió en la Creación comenzó a suceder. El lugar tembló ligeramente, antes de que los pedazos de roca árida y polvo del terreno empezaran a flotar, dejando un cráter enorme. Leandro alcanzó a ver la Tierra, el dragón nadaba por entre el polvo, tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba. Veía que todo a su alrededor flotaba, y el suelo se alejaba cada vez más. Luego el polvo que la rodeaba se solidificó y formó una esfera, a unos treinta metros de altura. Inmediatamente comenzó a ir a la superficie de este diminuto asteroide.

Leandro observó, hasta que el dragón de tierra estuvo en la superficie. Y escribió lo que esperaba fuera el golpe final en todo esto.

_"Y crecieron tres baobab. Crecieron instantáneamente, robustos y cubriendo con sus raíces toda esa esfera, sujetando el polvo."_

Se escribió y sucedió. Los árboles que se habían descrito crecieron en pocos segundos en la superficie del asteroide. El dragón observó pasmado cómo los baobabs crecían y las raíces rodeaban el planeta, incluso varias de estar raíces sujetando el dragón. La Tierra no tuvo más opción. Luchó contras las raíces, y al ver que era inútil, se transformó hasta convertirse en la mujer que la carta mostraría, y se mantuvo sobre la superficie del asteroide.

Leandro observó hasta que notó que el dragón se comenzaba a desintegrar, o eso le pareció. Su asteroide y los baobabs estaban bastante altos. Cuando creyó que lo que esperaba sucedió, decidió terminar con esto.

-"Vamos, arriba."-dijo, mientras trataba de incentivar a su ave de volar. Obedeció, y llevó al Cardcaptor hacia el asteroide, donde pudo ver a la Tierra, tomando su forma verdadera. Leandro saltó hacia el asteroide, y casi pierde el equilibro al caer sobre las raíces. La Tierra observó al joven, quien inmediatamente dirigió el báculo hacia ella y gritó –"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"

La Tierra no estaba dispuesta a ser capturada. Aún tenía toda su fuerza, podía liberarse! Pero una vez que la luz apareció en el báculo y empezó a ser absorbida por este supo que era demasiado tarde. Pero no iba a dejar que esto fuera rápido. Comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para ganar tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Sabía que tarde o temprano el Cardcaptor se podría debilitar y entonces tal vez tendría la posibilidad de huir.

Leandro estaba impresionado con la resistencia de la Tierra. Por más que intentaba no era capaz de terminar con esto. La Tierra luchaba, y la carta en el extremo del báculo a veces se volvía tan delgada que temía que no pudiera sellar la carta. Y para completar todo, se sentía cada vez más débil. Mantener todas las cosas que fueron afectadas por la Creación necesitaba magia, y tratar de sellar la Tierra y mantener la Creación era agotador. Esperaba que todo terminara antes de que todo fuera peor.

-ooooo-

Victor seguía observando, sin importarle el calor del sol. Se había ido acercando lentamente mientras veía pasmado como se formaba el asteroide, como crecían los baobabs, cómo su hermano montaba un ave y volaba hacia el asteroide y ahora hacía quien sabe qué cosa allá arriba. La revelación era demasiado grande como para poder tratar de entender todo. Ahora estaba al borde del cráter. Victor dejó de mirar el asteroide, y se fijó en el extraño muñeco de felpa que también observaba lo que sucedía. Victor se acercó tímidamente, hasta que decidió preguntar.

-"Eh…se…señor…qué está…pasando?"-preguntó. Kero se volteó al oír de voz, y soltando un quejido de sorpresa casi cae al suelo. Se había olvidado de Victor! Y ahora éste había visto todo.

-"Dis…disculpa…mi hermano…hace magia? Está…en peligro?"

Kero trató de dar con las palabras adecuadas para calmar al niño. –"Andro estará bien! Es fuerte y puede hacer esto!"-dijo tan alegremente como pudo.

Victor no respondió. Sólo volvió a observar el asteroide. No alcanzaba a ver a su hermano.

-"Si…si no me dijo nada sobre esto…es que no quiere que lo sepa…"

-"Niño…"-intentó interrumpir Kero.

-"Debe tener sus razones…será mejor no entrometerme…tú…no le digas que sé de esto. Será mejor que todo siga como antes…no le digas".-dijo Victor, con nuevos ánimos, y esperó la respuesta de Kero.

El guardián pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de asentir.

-ooooo-

Leandro no podía creer lo difícil que le estaba resultando sellar la Tierra. Llevaba ya diez minutos intentando terminar esto, pero había hecho progresos. Por fin la carta estaba casi completa, y la Tierra cada vez luchaba menos. Además el Cardcaptor estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. No podría resistir mucho más, pero por fin, la carta fue sellada. Ésta flotó hacia sus manos, y Leandro sonrió mientras escribía su nombre en esta. Luego no resistió más. Se desmayó sobre las raíces de los baobabs, y la Creación se anuló.

Lo primero en deshacerse fue el ave que esperaba por encima de todo. Luego los árboles empezaron a desaparecer y el asteroide comenzó a caer por pedazos.

-ooooo-

Cuando Leandro escribió su nombre en la carta, Kero sintió que recuperaba parte de sus poderes. Por fin! Aún no podía transformarse, pero ahora estaba mucho mejor que antes. Tal vez sería de más utilidad…bueno, por lo menos sería un incentivo para que Leandro continuara con todo.

Victor seguía mirando fijamente el asteroide. El niño fue quien se dio cuenta de que algo estaba saliendo mal. –"Algo pasa allá arriba!"-gritó, mientras los terrones de polvo y rocas comenzaron a caer. Kero salió de su celebración para ver cómo el asteroide comenzaba a desmoronarse. Si Leandro no bajaba de ahí, la caída desde allá arriba podría matarlo. Porqué el joven no bajaba? Porqué la Creación se desactivó? Sólo había una respuesta.

-"Corre niño! Todo esto caerá en cualquier momento!"

Victor empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas por segunda vez ese día. Rezaba para que Leandro de alguna forma resultara a salvo de los sucesos.

Kero voló tan rápido como podía al asteroide, mientras los baobabs desaparecían. Ya sólo quedaba menos de la mitad de la superficie del asteroide, y Leandro yacía inconsciente. Kero se abalanzó sobre el joven y trató de despertarlo. Obviamente el Cardcaptor seguía agotado por el esfuerzo, y no despertaba. El polvo y la tierra perdió el grosor suficiente para mantener el cuerpo de Leandro, y éste empezó a caer.

-"Andro!"-gritó Kero, antes de agarrar la camiseta de Leandro, siendo inmediatamente arrastrado junto con el joven. Viendo que no había otra forma, comenzó a tirar mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote. Afortunadamente ahora que la Tierra estaba sellada había recuperado parte de sus poderes, y tenía más fuerza. Logró reducir la velocidad de la caída, hasta que mantuvo a Leandro suspendido, aún a bastante altura. Viendo que la parte más crítica ya había pasado, descendió lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, buscando algún lugar con sombra para dejar a Leandro. No había alguno, así que aterrizó con Leandro en medio del polvo.

Al ver que Leandro caía, Victor había empezado a correr hacia el cráter, el cual se estaba llenando parcialmente. Disminuyó la velocidad al ver al guardián reduciendo la velocidad de la caída, pero recogió la sábana de seda de mamá para hacerle algo de sombra a Leandro. Al llegar vió que no había forma de ponerlo de forma que creara una sombra, simplemente dejó la sábana sobre Leandro. Kero y Victor esperaron a que el joven despertara, mientras discutían la forma de crear la ilusión de que Victor no sabía nada. Cuando Victor vió que su hermano estaba despertando, se alejó corriendo.

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que Leandro abriera los ojos y viera todo blanco. Asustándose momentáneamente, se retorció antes de darse cuenta de que era una sábana. La retiró y miró alrededor, Kero abalanzándose sobre él y a una silueta a la distancia, acercándose. –"Victor?"-gritó hacia la silueta, la cual gritó una respuesta y se acercó corriendo. Leandro aprovechó el momento para analizar la situación. El báculo y las cartas estaban a salvo, y todo parecía estar normal. Pero sentía que había algo diferente en Kero. Le preguntó si le había sucedido algo.

-"He recuperado parte de mis poderes!"-dijo feliz –"La Tierra y el Fuego son las cartas que necesito antes de poder transformarme y tener toda mi fuerza."-

-"Entonces hemos progresado! Es bueno saber que vamos a llegar a alguna parte con todo esto."-comentó Leandro.

-"Una vez que captures el Fuego debería poder transformarme! Te advierto que mi forma verdadera puede ser algo demasiado impresionante para aquellos que no están preparados para verla. "-dice, como si fuera un hecho.

-"Si tú lo dices"-replicó Leandro, imaginándose burlonamente de lo 'impresionante' que la forma verdadera de Kero podía ser. "_Posiblemente solo sean otras dos alas más y algo ridículo como mayor habilidad para comer"_

Recordando que no debería ser visto por Victor, Kero se escondió debajo de la sábana mientras Victor llegaba jadeando.

-"Ya puedo…estar aquí?...Creo que ya…es hora de irnos…"-dijo, cansado. Leandro asintió. –"Creo que dejaré todo esto de…acampar hasta que sea la hora de hacerlo."

-"Igual, espero que por lo menos tu tiempo aquí haya sido útil"-dijo Leandro, recogiendo las cosas que había quedado esparcidas por el lugar. Victor ayudó, sin decir una palabra además de un comentario acerca del cráter y la montaña de polvo que estaba casi llenándolo. Mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la autopista para abordar el autobús hacia la ciudad, Leandro notó el silencio de Victor. El chico parecía estar bastante pensativo, y no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

-"Pasa algo? No has dicho nada desde hace rato""

-"Eh? No, no es nada. Sólo que…pensaba en algunas cosas acerca del campamento que habrá pronto."

Leandro sintió que había algo que Victor no le decía. Decidió no profundizar en esto. Si su hermano no quería hablarle sobre lo que pasaba, entonces debía ser algo privado.

"_Bueno, qué se le puede hacer."_

* * *

**1. Viento**

**2. Flecha**

**3. Grande**

**4. Burbuja**

**5. Cambio**

**6. Nube**

**7. Creación**

**8. Oscuridad**

**9. Luz**

**10. Carrera**

**11. Sueño (de soñar)**

**12. Tierra**


	10. 1: El Campamento

**Perdón por la espera. Creo que cada capítulo tomará un poco más de tiempo.**

* * *

**_Año 1 Abril 28 7:00 AM_**

-"Creí que con todo el tiempo que pasas con esta cosa tendrías más habilidad, Kero"-

-"Estoy en clara desventaja por mi forma! No es mi culpa!"-

Primer día de toda una semana de descanso para toda la ciudad. Siete días para haraganear y no hacer nada. Que más se podía pedir? _Que no se active ninguna carta._

-"Y listo, creo que llevo una clara ventaja"-dijo Leandro, anotando un punto más en la tabla de puntajes. Kero y él habían apostado una semana de postres (o por lo menos siete postres) a quien ganara más partidas de entre cien en un juego de computador. Hasta ahora Leandro llevaba veinte más que Kero, y ya llevaban casi cincuenta rondas.

Sus padres tenían opiniones diferentes. Armando creía que estaba bien algo de competencia, aunque fuera con un computador. Pero Raquel había tomado como misión personal hacer que Leandro fuera menos haragán y no pasara la semana haciendo cosas que puede hacer el resto del año.

Justamente pasaba por el pasillo y aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer lo que había planeado.

-"Andro, por qué no aprovechas que Victor va a ese campamento y vas con él?"- dijo ella.

-"No me parece que sea el mejor lugar para mí."-replicó sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-"Aún así creo que sería bueno que fueras, para cuidarlo y vigilar que no se meta en problemas. Además será una oportunidad para respirar algo de aire fresco."-

En este punto Leandro pausó el juego y se volteó para dar énfasis a sus palabras. –"Mamá, cuanto aire fresco hay en un centro recreativo al borde de la carretera?"-

Raquel suspiró y terminó diciendo que si iba al campamento le daría más dinero cada mes hasta que Leandro consiguiera un trabajo. Ante la perspectiva de aumentar sus escasas finanzas, Leandro finalmente aceptó.

Se había burlado bastante cuando Victor llegó diciendo que el campamento se haría en el Centro Vacacional Colinas Azules, un parque enorme con juegos infantiles, piscinas y zonas amplias, bastante frecuentado por gente de altos ingresos. Había dicho –"Qué sentido tiene acampar en un lugar donde hay parrillas y cafeterías a cien metros de la carpa?"- Y ahora repitió esa frase, mientras empacaba sus cosas para pasar tres días allá. Kero expresó su acuerdo. Más tarde habrían acordado que Kero se quedara en casa, ya que él quería "afinar sus habilidades con el juego para mostrar quien manda".

-ooooo-

_Tres días desperdiciados_ pensó mientras observaba la carretera a través de la ventana del autobús, junto con otros veinte niños ruidosos. Victor, con su uniforme scout, estaba al lado, revolviendo su mochila. No había dicho nada durante todo el día, al menos hacia Leandro.

Leandro estaba realmente inquieto por su hermano. Desde hace ya dos semanas que había cambiado su actitud hacia él. Había intentado preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, si había dicho algo malo, o si había hecho algo que lo molestara. Victor siempre respondía que simplemente tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. También sus padres habían intentado saber la causa de esta actitud.

Para completar las cosas, cada vez que le comentaba a Kero acerca de la actitud de Victor, Kero siempre se mostraba incómodo e intentaba cambiar el tema. Esto no le gustaba, pero no podría saber nada a menos que alguno dejara el hermetismo y dijera que era lo que sucedía.

El autobús finalmente se detuvo en frente del Centro Vacacional Colinas Azules, con su ostentosa entrada y vigilante.

-"A ver todos, por favor júntense aquí en fila."-gritó el líder scout. Luego, dirigiéndose a Leandro: -"No es necesario que hagas lo mismo, joven...Leandro Ortega, no es así? Tengo entendido que sólo vienes a ayudar a cuidar un familiar, no es así?"

-"Uh, sí. Ese es mi hermano"-dijo, señalando a Victor.

-"Ya veo. Escucha, mi nombre como líder scout es Jefe Mangosta, pero mi nombre verdadero es Feliciano Vitriola. Llámame como quieras, joven. Podrías por favor llevar estos equipos de carpas?".-dijo, antes de acercarse a la recepción para arreglar la entrada de todo el grupo, así que no vió la cara que Leandro puso después de estas palabras.

_Vitriola? La misma persona del sueño_? Lo más probable es que fuera sólo una coincidencia lo del apellido, pero…sólo para asegurarse…debería hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

-"A ver todos, por favor síganme. Aquí tengo la bandera, no se separen de la fila!"-volvió a gritar, alzando la bandera, una vez que los trámites de entrada fueron completados.

El Centro Vacacional Colinas Azules era un lugar bastante bonito, pero Leandro aún opinaba que este lugar no era el más adecuado para un campamento. Donde estaba la emoción?

Recorrieron el lugar con una caminata, apuntando a todos los lugares que había para conveniencia del grupo. –"Si alguno se pierde, no duden en buscar alguna de las banderas que hemos puesto en lugares estratégicos. Ahí encontrarán un mapa, en caso de que pierdan el que les fue entregado."

El lugar para acampar era un claro en medio de unos árboles, en el rincón más apartado de la entrada. Había espacio de sobra para todos.

-"Muy bien, hay que armar las carpas. Reúnanse en grupos de cinco y cojan una carpa. Joven, usarás esta bolsa de dormir y pasarás la noche en el quiosco de allá."-dijo Vitriola, señalando el mencionado quiosco. Leandro se encogió de hombros y aceptó.

-ooooo-

El día había sido aburrido hasta ahora. Después de que todos armaran las carpas (un proceso que tomó dos horas, aún con la ayuda del jefe scout, sus ayudantes y Leandro), todos fueron llevados a almorzar. Habían usado una de las muchas parrillas dispersadas por todo el lugar para hacer hamburguesas, y Leandro estaba disfrutando. Era una de las mejores que había probado.

Una vez que terminó, decidió poner en marcha su propósito de verificar que Vitriola si fuera la persona mencionada en el sueño. Por más que se había esforzado, no había logrado recordar la apariencia física del supuesto abogado en el sueño. Pero tampoco pensaba que fuera a significar algo malo. No había razón para sospechar que Vitriola, un hombre cerca de los treinta años y de buena presencia, fuera una persona que representara una amenaza para cualquiera.

Miró alrededor, buscando al jefe scout. Al notar que no estaba cerca, le preguntó a uno de sus ayudantes si sabía dónde estaba el jefe. El ayudante dijo que el Jefe Mangosta había ido a recepción para preguntar unas cosas para arreglar los eventos de la noche. Después de agradecer la respuesta, Leandro se dirigió a la recepción.

Aún no había llegado cuando encontró a Vitriola. El hombre estaba cerca de una parrilla abandonada, cubierta de varios escombros, obviamente no usada en varios años. Vitriola rodeó la parrilla a varios metros de distancia y se acercó lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de esta, parecía estar un poco asustado. Cuidadosamente metió una mano entre los escombros e intentó retirarlos, sin éxito. Leandro decidió que era la oportunidad de preguntar. –"Ocurre algo, señor Vitriola?"

El jefe scout dio un salto de sorpresa y se dio la vuelta. Pareció aliviado al ver que sólo era Leandro. –"N-no, no pasa nada, joven. Sólo curioseaba."- entonces empezó a dirigirse a donde todos los scouts estaban reunidos.

-"Quería preguntarle algo, señor Vitriola. De casualidad es usted abogado?"

-"Vaya, no esperaba que alguien fuera a preguntarme eso! Si lo soy, joven. Supongo que habrá oído de mí en alguna parte, no es así? Algún reportaje."

-"Eh, en realidad tropecé con el nombre por...Internet". Pero lo que quería preguntar era…"-

-"Claro, claro. Entonces supongo que sabrás que escojo cuidadosamente los casos que tomo y he ganado todos hasta ahora. Si te interesa la abogacía entonces tal vez te pueda enseñar un par de cosas"-dijo, interrumpiendo a Leandro hasta que llegaron donde estaba el resto de la gente. En ese momento llamó la atención de todos y anunció:

-"Escuchen tropa: Esta noche haremos nuestro ejercicio de rastreo a las nueve en punto. Repito, a las nueve en punto. Traigan linternas, ropa contra el frío y todo lo que consideren necesario."-

Los niños aplaudieron y se mostraron bastante emocionados. Una vez que se calmaron fueron llevados a la siguiente actividad que tendría lugar. Leandro fue arrastrado junto a todos, mientras pensaba lo que fuera a ser su siguiente paso.

_"Después de todo ese sujeto sí parece ser el Vitriola del sueño…ahora porqué estaba ahí? Qué tiene de especial?"_

-ooooo-

La tarde pasó bastante lenta para Leandro. No había tomado parte de las actividades, pensando que eran bastante infantiles. Varias veces había intentado hablar con Vitriola, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Siempre estaba ocupando dirigiendo sus ayudantes o colaborando con las cosas que los chicos de la tropa tuvieran dificultades. No parecía que pudiera hablar con él ese día, y en la noche estaría ocupado esquivando a todos en el ejercicio de rastreo.

Después de la cena todos se retiraron a prepararse para el evento de la noche, mientras Leandro iba a su quiosco a dormir. Era mejor para él acabar con el aburrido día, para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Realmente extrañaba su casa. Estaba casi dormido cuando escuchó la última frase antes de que por fin se durmiera

-"Escuchen todos, está empezando a haber niebla, así que habrá una mayor recompensa a quien me atrape!"-

Leandro no supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que despertara. Pudo haber sido media hora, o varias horas. Sólo supo que sintió tanto frío que lo despertó. Como pudo se levantó, y miró alrededor. Lo primero que notó era que el quiosco ya no estaba, ni su saco de dormir. Alguien lo había movido mientras dormía! Pero desde su lugar alcanzaba a ver el lugar donde estaban las carpas, y además la base del quiosco seguía aquí.

Se levantó con cuidado y empezó a caminar hacia las carpas. Una vez que llegó notó que faltaban dos carpas. Se acercó a una de las que si estaban y la sacudió, para determinar si había alguien dentro. Nada se movió, así que estaba vacía. Todos debían estar aún en la actividad de esa noche.

Leandro caminó alrededor, y notó la delgada niebla que rodeaba todo. No era algo que dificultara la vista, pero no parecía algo natural. El joven se concentró y entonces notó la presencia de una carta Sakura, envolviendo todo el lugar. Posiblemente la carta era la niebla en sí, o tal vez la niebla era sólo un instrumento de la carta. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

-"Llave que guarda los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leandro, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!"

Una vez que tuvo el báculo en sus manos apuntó hacia el frente. –"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"- gritó. Nada sucedió, no se formó una carta en el extremo del báculo ni la niebla cambió.

_Supongo que la niebla no es la carta. Debo encontrar de donde viene la presencia._

Leandro caminó por todo el Centro Vacacional, tratando de encontrar el origen. Durante su búsqueda notó varias cosas a través de la niebla. Varias parrillas habían desaparecido, varias plantas que estaba seguro de haber visto en puntos, incluso pedazos del gran tobogán de agua que era el orgullo del lugar habían desaparecido, como si los hubieran cortado.

Pero lo peor según Leandro era el silencio. Esperaba oír algo que indicara que los niños seguían por ahí, algo que indicara que por lo menos estaban bien, pero no oía nada. Sintió temor de que Victor también fuera una víctima de lo que estuviera sucediendo. Tratando de apartar este temor de su mente entró en la recepción, buscando alguien que ayudara. Desde la recepción podía ver que la vida continuaba, seguían pasando varios autos y gente caminaba, pero a pesar de las luces encendidas, la niebla se colaba en la recepción, y no había nadie.

Leandro dudaba si debía pedir ayuda. Llamar a Kero no era una opción, había dejado su celular en casa, y los teléfonos de la recepción necesitaban un código. Siguió caminando por el Centro Vacacional, buscando algún teléfono público. Mientras andaba, algo lo agarró por detrás y chilló. Leandro, asustado por el repentino ataque, se volteó, con el báculo listo para atacar.

Era una niña, un poco menor que Victor, una scout. Lloraba asustada. –"Que pasa? Que ha pasado?"-le preguntó Leandro.

La niña juntó aire. –"Yo…yo estaba andando por ahí…mis amigos desaparecían…como si los borraran del aire…el jefe Mangosta no está…"-dijo entre quejidos.

-"Como si los borraran? Hum. No te preocupes, todo estará bien".-dijo Leandro, tratando de tranquilizar a la niña. –"Has visto a mi hermano? Victor, un poco más alto que tú, se parece a mí."

La niña pareció pensarlo un momento antes de replicar. –"Él iba conmigo…lo ví desaparecer!"

Leandro sintió que el alma se la caía a los pies. –"Vamos…"-le dijo a la niña, antes de tomarla de la mano para llevarla a las carpas. No quería que ella se quedara afuera.

-"Me gusta…me gusta esa estrella…"-dijo la niña, señalando la estrella en el círculo del báculo. Leandro había olvidado esconderlo. Al ver este error Leandro casi cae al suelo, odiándose a sí mismo por la estupidez de dejarlo a la vista.

-"Sí, lo…lo encontré por ahí. Mira, allá están las carpas"-dijo Leandro, soltando a la niña, antes de dirigirse a una de las carpas para abrirla. –"Tal vez esta no sea tu carpa pero será mejor que entres. Debes de tener frío."-en ese momento la niña soltó un grito y Leandro se volteó a tiempo para verla desaparecer, como si la hubieran cubierto con una tela que la volviera invisible. Tenía el mismo movimiento.

Leandro corrió donde estaba la niña y manoteó alrededor, tratando de encontrarla. No sintió nada. Estaba pasmado, la situación se salía de control.

-"Tú! Estás causando esto, joven!"-dijo una persona, antes de ser golpeado en un lado de la cara. Leandro retrocedió y cayó al suelo, también dejando caer el báculo. La persona cogió el báculo y lo agarró como si fuera a golpear a Leandro con éste. El Cardcaptor enfocó a la persona que lo había atacado, y se preparó para defenderse.

-"Que demonios le sucede señor Vitriola?! Porqué haría eso?!"-gritó, mientras esquivaba el báculo. –"Esto no es mi culpa!"

Vitriola continuó atacando a Leandro con el báculo, mientras el joven trataba de dar sentido a sus palabras. Finalmente logró agarrar el báculo cuando iba a golpearlo una vez más. Como pudo se lo arrebató a Vitriola, mientras el líder scout/abogado se retorcía en el suelo, tratando de huir.

-"Mi hermano ha desaparecido! Toda la tropa ha desaparecido! Tengo que buscarlos!"-dijo Leandro antes de correr.

Leandro corrió por el centro, aún buscando el origen de la niebla. Desde que la niña había desaparecido, la presencia de la carta había disminuido. Ya no la sentía. Tampoco había niebla. Desesperanzado, se sentó en el suelo, tratando de no llorar. Si pasaba demasiado tiempo, podría esto significar que todos los niños, Victor incluido, desaparecerían? Como se suponía que le dijera eso a sus padres? En ese momento se derrumbó.

No notó cuando Vitriola se acercaba cuidadosamente. Había estado siguiendo al joven mientras Leandro corría por ahí. Había visto que lo que Leandro hacía no parecía estar relacionado con la desaparición de los niños. Verlo llorar ahí fue casi como una señal clara de que Leandro no tenía nada que ver con el suceso de esa noche. Vitriola se sentó junto a Leandro.

-"Tu hermano es uno de los desaparecidos…no es así?"-

Leandro se volteó y se secó las lágrimas como pudo. Trató de verse digno y calmado hacia Vitriola. Asintió.

-"Esta tropa estaba bajo mi responsabilidad y yo…no pude evitar que se desvaneciera. Tengo que encontrarlos. No sé qué está pasando aquí, ni que es lo que haces por ahí con esa vara tuya. Puedes decirme algo?"

Leandro pensó cuidadosamente en qué decir. No quería contarla toda una historia a Vitriola. Así que después de unos minutos comenzó a hablar. –"Todos, no sólo los niños, todas las personas que han desaparecido…no fue una persona común y corriente. Esto tiene algo sobrenatural, alguna presencia. Si encuentro esa presencia tal vez pueda arreglar todo esto."-

Vitriola lo pensó un momento y decidió no hacer más preguntas. Algo que Leandro había dicho le había dado una posible idea.–"Escucha, joven. Desde que tengo memoria he tenido una habilidad algo extraña. Puedo…comunicarme con los muertos. Esto…me ha ayudado en mi carrera, es la base de los casos que acepto. También me he comunicado con mi esposa muerta.

Cuando tenía tu edad estaba explorando el alcance de mis habilidades. Logré contacto con una persona que no tengo idea de donde es, o quien fue en vida. Me…enseñó a sentir la presencia de aquellos a mi alrededor. Era algo como un mago, no sé de dónde. Tampoco me dijo el nombre."

-"Mejor llega al punto, este no es el lugar para contarme la historia de tu vida"-dijo Leandro, un poco frustrado.

-"El punto es, que sentí una presencia hace varias horas. Era algo que no había sentido antes, no parecía la presencia de una persona. Lo extraño era que provenía de una parrilla abandonada. Traté de investigar, pero llegaste y no quise continuar con alguien mirando".

En este punto Leandro tuvo un presentimiento.

-"La parrilla…dónde está? Tal vez ese sea el origen de todo esto."-dijo levantándose y corriendo en una dirección.

-"El origen de todo esto? No veo como un espíritu del más allá o lo que esté en la parrilla pueda hacer todo esto, joven."-

Leandro no replicó. Sólo siguió andando hasta que reconoció el área en que estaba. Una vez que se orientó, empezó a correr hacia la parrilla abandonada. Vitriola lo seguía atrás.

Cuando localizó la parrilla abandonada, se detuvo y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrase para sentir la posible presencia de una carta Sakura. Después de unos minutos, sintió algo emanando de la parrilla. Si parecía ser una carta, pero no parecía estar usando sus poderes en ese momento.

Leandro se acercó, con el báculo en frente. Una vez que llegó al lado de la parrilla, cogió los escombros que había sobre esta e intentó retirarlos. Eran escombros bastante pesados, y no hacía ningún progreso. De repente el escombro se levantó, y vió a Vitriola desde el otro lado. El abogado también ayudaba a retirar los escombros. Poco tiempo después sólo una tapa pesada de metal cubría la parrilla. Leandro podía sentir algo debajo de esta. Leandro asintió, y Vitriola tomó un lado de la tapa. En ese momento la niebla volvió a salir de debajo de la tapa, envolviendo a Leandro y Vitriola.

Mientras Leandro movía la tapa para que no volviera a cubrir la parrilla, Vitriola gritó. Leandro miró rápidamente y vió que el abogado comenzaba a desaparecer. Curiosamente no pasaba tan rápido como la niña se había desvanecido, y Leandro veía a Vitriola esforzándose. Supuso que Vitriola usaba todo su poder para tratar de frenar su desaparición.

-"Que esperas, haz algo?"-gritó el abogado. Leandro asintió, y apuntó el báculo hacia el centro de la parrilla, ahora descubierto. La presencia venía de ahí.

-"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"-

Tan pronto como dijo la última palabra la niebla comenzó a desviarse hacia la carta que se formaba en el extremo del báculo. Vitriola miraba, un poco sorprendido por la magia que Leandro exhibía. Pronto la carta se volvió tangible y Leandro pudo observarla detenidamente al flotar esta a su mano.

-"La…Desaparición. Bueno, supongo que no había más opciones para el nombre."-comentó. Vitriola se acercó y miró la carta.

-"Bueno…y la tropa? Ahora qué se"-se interrumpió al oír ruidos lejanos. Leandro escondió el báculo detrás de él, mientras varios scout entraban al área de la parrilla abandonada. –"Aquí está el jefe Mangosta!"-la niña que había desaparecido gritó a los demás. En pocos segundos todos los niños que estaban cerca se abalanzaron y tumbaron al jefe scout. Leandro vió a Victor, y tomándolo lo abrazó. –"Me estás avergonzando, Andro. Suéltame!" –dijo el niño, mientras luchaba por liberarse.

Después de lograr retirar a los alegres scouts, Vitriola se levantó riendo. –"Es bueno verlos! Están todos bien? Saben que fue lo que pasó"-preguntó.

-"No ha pasado nada!" "Creímos que encontrar al jefe Mangosta sería más difícil" "Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo'"-fueron las respuestas. Vitriola no parecía darse cuenta de lo que significaba. La revelación golpeó a Leandro como una bofetada.

_No recuerdan nada? Tal vez…_

-"Señor Vitriola, creo que deberíamos hablar un momento"-le dijo al abogado. Vitriola asintió, y le dijo a la tropa scout que volvieran a las carpas, que él iría en unos minutos para entregar las recompensas por participar. Una vez que los scouts se fueron, se volteó para hablar con Leandro, el cual había vuelto a agarrar el báculo.

-"Bueno, que pasa aquí? Que es todo esto del báculo, joven?"-preguntó. Leandro miró al suelo por unos segundos antes de replicar.

-"Señor Vitriola, agradezco su ayuda. Fue bastante valiosa, y por eso siento mucho lo que voy a hacer"-dijo, antes de arrojar la carta recién adquirida al aire, mientras Vitriola observaba asombrado.

-"Borrale todos los recuerdos de los problemas que has causado! Desaparición!"-gritó Leandro. La carta brilló y en poco tiempo hebras de la niebla que antes envolvía el lugar rodearon a Vitriola. Sólo tuvo tiempo de gritar un 'Que haces?!' antes de que cayera al suelo. En los pocos segundos que le tomó levantarse Leandro transformó el báculo y verificó que no hubiera pistas sobre lo sucedido.

Vitriola se levantó tambaleándose, y miró alrededor. –"Je, creo que me caí…digo, que ha pasado por aquí joven?"

-"No mucho, el ejercicio de rastreo terminó y unas niñas te atraparon. Si no te acuerdas quienes fueron puedo señalarlas"-respondió Leandro con una sonrisa.

-"Ya se acabó? Vaya, fue tan rápido que no me acuerdo de nada"-dijo Vitriola, riendo. Leandro sonrió incómodamente, y guió a Vitriola hacia las carpas. Todas las cosas desaparecidas, y todas las personas había vuelto, nada parecía haber cambiado.

_Ojalá hubiera sellado esta carta antes. Me habría evitado tantos problemas…_

-ooooo-

Los dos días siguientes pasaron rápido, sobre todo porque Leandro y Victor parecieron volver a la normalidad. Ya Victor no se mostraba receloso ni triste, y Leandro estaba bastante alegre por eso. Creía que lo que sea que inquietara a Victor no sería un problema.

Victor simplemente había pensado en todo y se había dado cuenta de la inutilidad de su actitud hacia Leandro. Aceptaría que su hermano mayor guardara un secreto tan grande, él tendría sus razones. Después de todo hacer magia no es todo positivo, como fue demostrado por los problemas que Leandro tuvo para sellar la Tierra.

Los dos hermanos volvieron al apartamento, y fueron recibidos por sus padres y Santiago. Después del intercambio de abrazos y 'que raro no tenerte por aquí' y después de desempacar, Leandro le relató todo lo relacionado con Vitriola a Kero, esperando saber su opinión.

-"Entonces le borraste la memoria…"

-"Claro. Creí que era lo mejor. Sería poco conveniente que demasiadas personas supieran."

-"Con la Desaparición también podrías borrarle la memoria al policía y al imbécil"-dijo Kero alegremente.

-"Narváez y Cabrera? Bueno, supongo que sí debería hacer que Cabrera olvide todo, pero no veo problema con que Narváez sepa de esto. Puede ser de ayuda."

Mientras Leandro organizaba las cosas de la habitación. Kero meditaba. Una vez que los dos terminaron lo que hacían, Kero volvió a hablar.

-"Si ese tal Vitriola es el mismo del sueño entonces debe tener alguna relación contigo y con tu misión de Cardcaptor. Dices que es un médium?"

-"Medium, lo que sea. Puede comunicarse con los muertos."

Kero pausó un momento antes de volver a hablar -"Escucha, Leandro. Muy pocas personas pueden poseer poderes mágicos, y son tan variados que es posible que no conozcas todas las variantes. Se podrían dividir según la influencia que el sol o la luna tenga sobre estos. Normalmente aquellos que son médiums tienen una afiliación con la luna."

Leandro dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. –"Entonces estás diciendo que Vitriola puede ser Yue?"

-"No lo creo. Ese sujeto no parece ser la clase de identidad falsa que Yue tendría. Tiene ciertas similitudes con la anterior identidad falsa, pero las diferencias entre estos son tan grandes que hacen que esto no sea probable"

-"Que clase de identidad falsa puede ser la de Yue?

Kero recordó todo lo relacionado con los sucesos de hace ya casi un siglo. Cómo describir la identidad falsa de Yue? Ninguna de las personas que rodeaban a Leandro parecía coincidir con Yukito.

-"Creo que Yue y su identidad falsa harían todo lo posible para mantenerse cerca. Es posible que también te pueda dar problemas alguna vez, o dirigirte subconscientemente hacia donde están las cartas que estén bajo su dominio."

-"Pero no ha pasado muchas cosas…aún"-dijo Leandro, aunque habían algunas cosas que lo inquietaban. No quería decirlas, pero ciertos sucesos parecía que fueran guiados. No tenía evidencia ni razones para sospechar de alguien, así que decidió esperar.

-ooooo-

Una mujer joven de cabello largo y negro entró a la casa y tocó la puerta. Le abrieron la puerta inmediatamente.

-"Ruby Moon, es bueno verte de nuevo!"-dijo ella, abrazando la guardiana, aunque esta tenía su identidad falsa.

-"Digo lo mismo, Tomoyo."-

Tomoyo entró a la casa, y caminó hacia la sala donde una niña de doce años estaba sentada, en su sillón. La mujer dedicó un poco de su atención al gato alado que también la esperaba. –"Buenas noches, Spinel. Ha pasado tanto tiempo."-

-"Sí…estaba comenzando a preguntarme que había pasado contigo."

Tomoyo sonrió, y se sentó frente a Sakura. La niña observó a su invitada y sonrió. Realmente ella se parecía bastante a su amiga muerta. Lo único que faltaba era la dulzura.

-"Como te ha tratado la vida desde la última vez que nos vimos?" -dijo ella, sólo para empezar la conversación. Tomoyo hizo una mueca y replicó. –"Igual que siempre, abuela".

Sakura rió. –"Ya te he dicho que me incomoda que me digas abuela. Parezco menor que tú!"

Tomoyo luchó por permanecer tan seria como podía. –"Puede ser que sólo tenga veintidós años y tu parezcas una niña, pero sigues teniendo muchos más años que yo."-

Sakura tomó un cuaderno que tenía al lado. –"La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras Tomoyo, es porque necesito tu ayuda. En este cuaderno hay tres personas. Necesito que hables con ellas y les enseñes a hacer sus auras lo más fuertes posible."

-"Esto tiene que ver con Yue, cierto?"

-"Por supuesto. En algún momento el aura de Yue se hará tan fuerte que Kero podría encontrar a Yue antes de tiempo. Necesitamos distracciones. Funcionó cuando yo capturaba las cartas, y funcionara ahora que habrán más distracciones."

-"Supongo que puede hacerse, abuela. Pero que les digo? Y quienes son estas personas exactamente?"-preguntó Tomoyo, tomando el cuaderno y abriéndolo.

-"Son las únicas personas en la ciudad que tienen poderes mágicos, además de mi sucesor, tu y yo. No uses nombres, sólo dí que es indispensable que dominen lo que les enseñes en pocos meses. Si preguntan algo más explica la situación a grandes rasgos.

En cuanto las personas en sí, tienen poderes diferentes. Uno habla con la gente del pasado, otro sabe lo que pasa en el presente y el último puede ver el futuro cercano de las personas".

-"Vaya. La luna siempre influye en el tiempo. Ahora que recuerdo, fui al estadio a observar a tu sucesor. No lo ví, pero si noté la Oscuridad. En el campo sólo ví a Kero, Yue y una persona que no conozco. Cerca de mí estaba un anciano, es este, no?"-Sakura asintió-"Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer, pero aún no me has dicho por qué estoy en esta ciudad. Dudo que esta pequeña tarea sea la razón."

-"Cuando sea la hora te informaré de lo que tienes que hacer. Será cuando yo ya no esté. Aún tienes tu báculo. Espero que hayas practicado tus habilidades mágicas."

Tomoyo simplemente agarró y sacó la llave que había recibido de su abuela hace ya varios años, quien a su vez la había recibido de un amigo. Sakura asintió.

* * *

**1. Viento**

**2. Flecha**

**3. Grande**

**4. Burbuja**

**5. Cambio**

**6. Nube**

**7. Creación**

**8. Oscuridad**

**9. Luz**

**10. Carrera**

**11. Sueño (de soñar)**

**12. Tierra**

**13. Desaparición**

**...se llama Desaparición, no? En el anime escuché por lo menos dos nombres diferentes.**


	11. 1: El Cumpleaños de Leandro

**_Año 1 Mayo 20 7:30 AM_**

Era un día como cualquier otro, sólo con una pequeña diferencia. Hoy era el día en que Leandro Ortega cumplía veinte años de edad.

En los últimos días, sus padres habían estado planeando una pequeña reunión, con sólo la familia. Leandro había aceptado a regañadientes el evento social, con la condición de que pudiera invitar compañeros dela universidad y no fuera sólo sentarse a hablar con la gente. A él no le interesaba bailar y cosas parecidas, pero le parecía bien que otros lo hicieran.

Ya Leandro había invitado un pequeño grupo de amigos, y sus padres ya habían alquilado el lugar para el evento. Tenían todos los detalles listos. Sólo faltaba que fuera hora de que comenzara, esa noche.

Leandro desayunaba en la sala, mientras su padre cambiaba el canal para poner las noticias en la televisión. Todos excepto Kero estaban en la mesa, mirando la pantalla. Una reportera estaba en El Sendero, justo enfrente de la catedral de la ciudad.

_-"En otro caso que ha consternado a las autoridades y a la ciudad, la Justiciera, nombre otorgado por el pueblo, ha atacado a otra persona inocente en la noche pasada. La víctima, maestra de artes marciales de profesión, fue llevada al hospital de la ciudad, inconsciente y con varias contusiones. Su pronóstico es reservado._

_Con esto la opinión pública está comenzando a volverse en contra de la sospechosa, y ruegan por una captura rápida. Se realizó un retrato gracias a la descripción hecha por las diferentes víctimas, observen bien e informen a la policía si tienen alguna información sobre ella."-_

-"Parece bastante joven. No diría que pase de los dieciocho años. –Pero deberían encerrarla para que no lastime a nadie más"-dijo Raquel.

-"Igual, le ha hecho un gran servicio a la ciudad. Ha atacado a personas que atormentaban a los transeúntes. Se te olvida que atacaba a los delincuentes del lugar, ella sola los ha corrido y facilitado su captura."

-"Eso no la excusa de que esta sea la tercera víctima inocente en una semana y media. Además esos 'delincuentes' no merecían una golpiza a pesar de todo".

-"Dudo que la karateca o lo que sea que fue atacada fuera una santa, lo mismo para las otras dos víctimas 'inocentes'"-dijo Armando, alzando la voz.

Leandro se concentró en tratar de no escuchar sus padres discutiendo acerca de las acciones de la Justiciera, e intentó recordar si alguna vez había visto a la persona del retrato. Más difícil no verla!

Parecía bastante fuera de lo común para la ciudad. Parecía provenir de la región oriental del planeta, lo cual de por sí era notorio. Lo más curioso era el resto de su apariencia. Tenía el largo cabello atado en dos montones para que sólo llegaran a los hombros, su traje (lo que se alcanzaba a ver. El retrato sólo llegaba al pecho) no tenía nada en los hombros, pero las mangas tenían un pedazo puntiagudo que bien podía llegar a la cabeza. Y el resto parecía un traje atlético, nada para usar en una fría noche.

En ese momento la periodista se acercó a una persona que estaba más allá de la pantalla, para entrevistar. El Comandante Narváez se encontraba en la escena.

_-"No hace falta decir que esta persona es bastante peligrosa. No se aconseja acercarse a esta área de noche, sin compañía. Manténganse alejados, y si hay alguna información que pueda llevar a la captura de la sospechosa por favor notifiquen a la policía"._

_-"Qué medidas se han tomado para contrarrestar esto, comandante?"_

_-"Gracias al reconocido Leonardo Cabrera se han usado dineros públicos para instalar cámaras nocturnas en el sector, para vigilar después de que el sol se oculte. Esto además aportará pruebas para la imputación de cargos una vez que sea capturada."-_

Eso recordó a Leandro que tenía que borrarle la memoria a Cabrera. Convenció a sus padres de invitarlos a venir al apartamento después de la reunión de cumpleaños. Ellos no estaban felices por esto, pero accedieron.

-"Esa catedral y el parque están cerca del sitio de alquiler para eventos?"-preguntó Armando.

-"Creo…creo que sí. Será mejor acortar todo por si a esa demente se le ocurre entrar"-respondió Raquel.

Leandro una vez más se desentonó de la conversación de sus padres acerca de la seguridad y se dirigió a su habitación. Sacó su cuaderno y repasó las preguntas que había escrito al final. El ver a Narváez en la pantalla le había recordado que debía actualizar una de las preguntas.

_*Yue está cerca. Cuál es la identidad de Yue?_

_NOTA 1: Yue tiene el potencial de estar cerca, en personas directamente relacionadas con las cartas. Hay pocas personas que parecen estar cerca en los momentos que esto sucede. Dejando de lado mi familia, creo que hay posibilidad de que sea una de las personas del sueño. Tengo mis sospechas…pero aún no tengo nada que lo confirme._

-ooooo-

**_7:55 PM_**

La noche había llegado, y la familia Ortega ya estaba en el lugar de la reunión. Mientras los técnicos arreglaban todas las cosas necesarias para la noche, Leandro llevó su mochila a una habitación usada por los anfitriones. Sus padres habían insistido en que tomara un descanso de toda la magia que hacía y dejara las cosas en el apartamento, y a Leandro le había tomado media hora convencerlos de que había que estar siempre listo por si alguna carta se activaba. Al final sólo había prometido que se aseguraría de que Kero se quedara en la habitación del anfitrión.

Leandro abrió la mochila, le hizo una señal a Kero para que saliera de la mochila y sacó el traje formal que tendría que usar esa noche. Ya empezaba a hacer calor, y realmente odiaba el hecho de que tendría que usar algo tan ridículo en su cumpleaños. "Es sólo una fiesta, no un homenaje al presidente" había dicho, pero la palabra de sus padres había sido terminante.

Una vez que tuvo el traje puesto, notó que Kero estaba a punto de ir a la gran sala donde se haría el baile y todo lo demás. Leandro lo cogió tan rápidamente como pudo antes de que algún técnico notara al guardián.

-"Kero, ya hablamos sobre esto varias veces"-

-"Sólo miraba discretamente. Pero supongo que no puedo salir"-dijo Kero, tratando de ablandar a Leandro. El joven suspiró y replicó tan calmadamente como pudo.

-"Mira, tal vez se te olvidó pero no sólo somos mi familia. Van a venir un montón de parientes y varios compañeros de mi universidad. Y no creo que quieras andar mostrándote por ahí. Qué pasó con mantener el secreto y todo eso?"

Kero se resignó a quedarse en la habitación mientras Leandro lidiaba con la gente. El Cardcaptor esperaba que la reunión no tomara más de tres horas, no se creía capaz de soportarlo. Una vez que los técnicos terminaron de armar todo, se fueron y Leandro tuvo que recibir toda la gente que entraba.

-"Pero cuánto has crecido, Andro!"-decían las tías parlanchinas al llegar con cajas llenas de latas de licor.

-"Feliz cumpleaños viejo"-dijo Mario, entregando algo de dinero cómo regalo. Catarina sonrió y abrazó a Leandro.

-"Creo que esto va a ser un desastre, va a haber un montón de ruido"-decían los parientes de mayor edad.

-"Ugh, esto parece un antro de geriátrico"-dijo Joelle, al entrar. Su pareja Daniel interrumpió antes de que Leandro dijera algo –"Basta ya, Joelle. Dale un respiro a Andro". La muchacha sonrió y trató de decir amablemente un 'gracias por invitar a Daniel, espero que no te importe que haya venido'.

Leandro se contuvo ante el descaro de Joelle, y recibió el resto de sus parientes varios. En poco tiempo la reunión comenzó. Una hora después la música llenaba el lugar y la mayoría de los invitados parecían estar bailando, mientras Leandro observaba, deseando que todo terminara. Mientras se aflojaba el saco del traje una persona se separó del grupo que bailaba y se sentó al lado.

-"Menuda cosa esta fiesta, me estoy muriendo de calor"-comentó Mario.

-"Es una reunión, y si te estás asando imagina mi sufrimiento"-gruño Leandro, señalando el saco que ponía en otra silla. Mario rió, algo aturdido por el alcohol que circulaba por la reunión, pero eso le provocó un poco de dolor en el pecho. Leandro lo notó.

-"Pasa algo?"

-"No…sólo es dolor. Desde que me cayó esa condenada bola de hierro encima me duele a veces. Creo que esto arruinó mi posibilidad de ser un atleta. Por lo menos aún estoy en forma."-dijo Mario, con algo de tristeza. Leandro ya sabía que Mario se había recuperado, pero no sabía que la secuela de ese accidente era tan grave.

-"Creo que voy afuera a fumar algo. Me muero de calor"-dijo Mario al levantarse. Daniel se acercó al oír eso. –"Voy contigo, también necesito salir"-. Los dos jóvenes salieron al aire fresco de la noche, mientras Leandro una vez más se quedaba sólo. Todos parecían estar ocupados menos él. Quince minutos después ya empezaba a darle sueño, pero no podía retirarse a alguna parte. Para obligarse a estar despierto, decidió ir a ver qué era lo que Kero hacía, y de paso llevarle algo de pastel. Seguramente el guardián necesitaría compañía.

Leandro abrió la puerta de la habitación del anfitrión y miró alrededor. No había señal alguna de Kero. El joven entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. –"Kero?"

Una pequeña figura asomó de detrás de algunas cajas. Una vez que vió quien había entrado, Kero recibió a Leandro. Aceptó el pedazo de pastel. –"Como está todo afuera, Leandro?"-

-"Eh…no me malinterpretes, agradezco que estén haciendo todo esto y que la mayoría de invitados haya venido, pero quisiera estar en casa"-dijo mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse –"Voy a estar aquí un rato. Oh mira, periódicos!" –Levantó unas telas que estaban sobre una de las cajas –"Deben haber crucigramas por aquí."-

Después de sacar la sección que le interesaba, Leandro puso los periódicos a un lado, y Kero aprovechó para hojear el periódico de arriba. –"'La Policía intensifica la búsqueda de la Justiciera' suena bien"

-"No es gran cosa. Por ahí debe estar el artículo"-dijo Leandro, sin apartar la mirada de su crucigrama.

Kero hojeó el periódico hasta encontrar el artículo. Quien quiera que lo escribiera, se las arregló para hacer que algo relativamente emocionante sonara aburrido e inútil. La habitación estuvo en silencio hasta que Kero soltó un grito. –"Es una carta Sakura!" –Leandro levantó la mirada rápidamente. Kero señalaba el retrato que el periódico traía para identificar a la sospechosa.

-"No es posible…cuál es?"-preguntó Leandro, cogiendo el periódico para mirar más de cerca el retrato.

-"Es la carta Pelea!"-infirmó Kero. Leandro se limitó a mirar al guardián con su mejor cara de 'debes estar bromeando'. –"Es una carta agresiva que le gusta medir sus habilidades contra otras personas que también conozcan artes marciales. Entre más poderoso el oponente más dura será la carta".

-"El periódico no dice, pero dudo que todas las siete u ocho personas que han sido atacadas sepan algo como eso. La mitad fueron delincuentes que intimidaban las personas de por aquí, así fue como la Jus…la Pelea se ganó el favor del pueblo"

-"Seguro de que no hay ningún maestro de artes marciales?"

-"Sólo la víctima más reciente, una maestra"

-"Es bastante probable que la carta se haya activado hace mucho tiempo y se haya cansado de esperar un oponente digno, así que comenzó a atacar cualquier persona. Tienes que detenerla antes de que mate a alguien!"

Leandro asintió. Iba a decir algo más, pero se oyó una conmoción afuera. El Cardcaptor abrió la puerta rápidamente, y vió a Mario entrando con Daniel. Daniel estaba bastante golpeado, y Mario se sujetaba el pecho.

-"Pero que pasó?"-gritó Joelle, casi arrojándose sobre Daniel.

-"Era…esa que salió en las noticias. Nos atacó! Al frente de la catedral!"-gritó Mario, aún aferrando a Daniel para que este no cayera al suelo. Lo llevó a una silla y el herido se sentó.

-"Mario me salvó, pero acabo de recibir la golpiza de mi vida"-dijo Daniel con claro dolor.

-"Estábamos allá, y vino esta muchacha y empezó a golpearlo. Tuve que tirarle piedras para intentar poner a Daniel a salvo, pero ahora me duelen las costillas de nuevo"-

Casi todas las personas presentes empezaros a hablar descontroladamente, pensando en llamar una ambulancia para los dos jóvenes. Catarina dijo algo de ir a traer hielo, y se alejó.

Leandro volvió apresuradamente a la habitación del anfitrión y gritó. –"Ha vuelto a pasar! Atacó a mis compañeros. Voy a sellarla ahora mismo!"- Kero reaccionó de inmediato, saliendo tras Leandro. Con la confusión, nadie vió al guardián volando por entre la gente hacia la salida, mientras Leandro volvía a coger el saco del traje y se lo volvía a poner.

Nadia notó cuando Leandro dejó la fiesta y empezó a correr hacia la catedral, y luego hacia el camino adoquinado que llamaban El Sendero. Cuando llegó al borde del camino, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Kero aprovechó la oportunidad.

-"Cómo vas a derrotar la Pelea, Andro? Sabes algo de artes marciales?"

-"Nada…"-susurró Leandro, tratando de pensar en una forma de derrotar la carta. No le gustaba la idea de adentrarse al camino sin un plan –"No tengo fuerza, así que tendré que pensar otra forma. Habrá que usar estrategias"-dijo, mientras sacaba las cartas del bolsillo de su saco.

-"Tal vez si oscurezco más el lugar…"-dijo, mientras sostenía la Oscuridad. Kero refutó el plan diciendo que la Pelea oiría cuando Leandro se acercara.

–"Entonces tal vez si soy más veloz puedo dominarla"-dijo mientras buscaba Carrera.

-"No servirá de nada si te da un golpe"-

-"Entonces distracciones como flechas…"

-"Tal vez funcione, pero aún tendrías que debilitar la carta para sellarla. Y Pelea tal vez esquive las flechas, tiene buenos reflejos."-

-"Deja de ser tan negativo, tengo que pensar en algo! Voy a inmovilizarla con esto!"-dijo, mientras le mostraba el Viento a Kero.

-"No se va a quedar quieta el tiempo suficiente para que el Viento pueda atraparla"-

Leandro estuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de sacar la llave. –"Llave que guarda los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leandro, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!"-

Leandro empezó a entrar en el camino, pero Kero lo detuvo. –"No puedes ir así! Va a triturarte!"

-"Creo que si tengo el elemento sorpresa tengo una buena oportunidad de capturarla."

-"Creo que deberías pensar esto mejor"-

Leandro se resignó, y volvió a sacar las cartas. Las miró atentamente, sopesando las cualidades de cada una, y sólo se detuvo al llegar a una.

-"Kero, esto funcionaría?"-Kero se acercó para ver la carta de la que Leandro hablaba. –"Es poco ortodoxo. La Pelea es una carta, Andro, no creo que vaya a funcionar más que unos cuantos segundos"

-"Unos pocos segundos es todo lo que necesito para que Viento haga su parte. Voy a hacerlo" -Leandro lanzó al aire el Viento. –"Viento!"-

La mujer de la carta emergió de su forma anterior y miró a Leandro. –"Escucha atentamente: Apenas esta carta tome efecto, envuelve al oponente con tus poderes lo más fuerte que puedas, para inmovilizar. Entendido?" el Viento asintió.

-"Bien, vamos. Vienes, Kero?"-preguntó mientras tenía lista la segunda carta.

Leandro caminó hacia el camino, con el Viento y Kero siguiéndolo. Estaba oscuro, y estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera indicar que la Pelea estaba cerca. Unos cuantos metros adelante los tres pudieron ver al objetivo en la distancia, mirándolos de frente.

-"Vaya, ahí va nuestro elemento sorpresa"-

Pelea sonrió burlonamente, el Cardcaptor supo bastante bien que estaba juzgándolo por usar Viento en una situación como esta. Pelea se puso en guardia, lista para atacar. Leandro decidió no esperar a que la oponente hiciera algún movimiento.

Arrojó la segunda carta, mientras que Pelea comenzaba a correr hacia el Cardcaptor. –"Permíteme controlar al oponente! Cambio!"

De la carta salieron los ya conocidos hilos que envolvieron a Leandro y a Pelea. En un momento Leandro se vió a sí mismo, asombrado. Notó que la primera parte de la idea había funcionado, pero los dos cuerpos seguían envueltos por los hilos de Cambio. Era obvio que no se había hecho por completo el intercambio.

Viento, al ver que la segunda carta había sido activada, se dirigió hacia Leandro/Pelea, mientras Pelea/Leandro corría tratando de alcanzar a Viento. En pocos segundos Viento había envuelto el cuerpo de Pelea en una esfera, mientras Leandro/Pelea se quedaba inmóvil para que no hubiera dificultad. Entonces los hilos de Cambio se rompieron.

Leandro parpadeó un poco aturdido por el rápido suceso. Trató de orientarse lo más rápido que pudo, y vió a Pelea luchando para zafarse del Viento.

-"Date prisa, Andro! Pelea tiene la fuerza para librarse de esto!"-gritó Kero. Leandro asintió, y dio unos pasos adelante. Por suerte Pelea había hecho parte del trabajo al correr tras Viento.

-"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"-

Pelea comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de evitar ser asimilada por la carta. A pesar de su resistencia, después de unos minutos Pelea fue sellada, pero en vez de flotar hacia las manos de Leandro simplemente la carta cayó al suelo. Leandro recogió la carta y consultó con Kero que podía significar este comportamiento inusual.

-"Lo más probable es que la carta no este satisfecha con la forma que la capturaste. Nunca la derrotaste, sólo fue inmovilizada hasta que la sellaste. Dudo que Pelea te respete lo suficiente como para permitirte usar sus poderes en el futuro. Es probable que pasen meses antes de que puedas hacer algo con ella."-respondió Kero.

Leandro asintió, y después de desactivar las cartas y el báculo caminó de vuelta a la reunión. Al parecer la gente había considerado necesario llamar una ambulancia, y Daniel había sido llevado de emergencia al hospital. Joelle y Mario habían ido para dar apoyo. Los demás invitados comenzaron a irse, ya que le reunión había sido arruinada por la golpiza dada a Daniel.

-"Donde estabas, Andro? Debías estar aquí para ayudar con este desastre-"lo regañó Armando apenas el joven entró al lugar. Leandro se limitó a sacar la llave para que su padre la viera, y dijo 'Hablaremos luego'.

Después de que todos los invitados se fueron, la familia Ortega se quedó para organizar y limpiar todo. Mientras lidiaban con todo, el teléfono celular de Leandro sonó. El Cardcaptor se disculpó y se retiró a la privacidad de la habitación del anfitrión junto a Kero. –"Hola?"

_-"Andro, habla el Comandante Enrique Narváez. Supongo que has oído sobre la Justiciera, como la llama la gente"-_

-"No hay nada de qué preocuparse, señor. La Justiciera era algo que me concernía, y aseguro que ya no hay ningún problema"

_-"Eso lo sé perfectamente. Creo que olvidaste que habían instalado cámaras de visión nocturna en el lugar. Ahora mismo estoy mirando la grabación, y tiene una personita, adivina quién, convirtiendo a la sospechosa en carta"-_

-"…Oh. Vaya. Qué…qué tan clara es la grabación?"-preguntó Leandro, preocupado.

_-"No te veo el rostro, si eso es lo que te preocupa, pero hay unas tomas bastante interesantes de tu vara, ese guardián tuyo, y una…dama envolviendo a la sospechosa en una esfera. Fuiste bastante imprudente, debiste haber usado la Oscuridad o algo-"_

-"Ya lo sé. Pero ahora que va a pasar?"-dijo Leandro. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Narváez había dicho.

_-"Yo no soy el único que tiene acceso a estas cintas. De hecho, un montón de personas lo han visto, y otro montón lo verá. Cabrera ha conseguido una copia de la cinta gracias a sus contactos aquí en el precinto. Dijo algo de entregarla a los medios de comunicación. Estás en problemas-_

_Que regalo de cumpleaños tan maravilloso. Que más puede pasar hoy? _pensó Leandro. Entonces hizo la pregunta que quería hacer desde hace pocos minutos.

-"Gracias por informarme. Pero cómo supiste el nombre de la carta que dices debería haber usado?"

_-"…Creo que es bastante obvio. Todo se volvió oscuro (según dijiste) y gritaste OSCURIDAD al activarla. No se necesita ser un genio para saber el nombre"-_

Leandro se rió avergonzado por sus anteriores pensamientos. Por un momento…

-"Bueno, otra vez, gracias por informarme sobre mis nuevos problemas. Supongo que no hay más que hacer que esperar"-dijo amargamente.

_-"Veré que puedo hacer para que la cinta no salga al aire. Pero creo que no hay muchas probabilidades. Lo siento. Nos vemos luego"-_

El Comandante Narváez terminó la comunicación, dejando a Leandro preocupado. Realmente había sido descuidado. Se había anunciado que había cámaras allá. Lo más probable es que la Oscuridad hubiera ayudado a ocultar la magia, pero hubiera sido capaz de tener tres cartas a la vez? Lo más probable no, y no le interesaba aprender a hacerlo. No habría una situación en la que fuera necesario.

-ooooo-

**_Año 1 Mayo 21 7:10 AM_**

En un pacífico barrio a las afueras de la ciudad, El profesor Manrique pintaba. Era un buen pintor, y era algo que mantenía en secreto a menos de que alguien preguntara específicamente por esta afición.

Pero todas sus pinturas tenían un tema: las premoniciones que tenía. Eso lo mantenía en secreto a todos, ni siquiera su esposa sabía de esto.

Escuchaba distraídamente el reporte de un joven que había hecho quien sabe qué cosa con la tal Justiciera la noche pasada. No se le veía el rostro, pero el joven le parecía familiar.

El timbre sonó. –"Yo atiendo!"-gritó el profesor hacia su esposa, quien siguió durmiendo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente a una mujer joven. –"El señor Heriberto Manrique?"-

El profesor asintió, e invitó a la visitante a pasar. Cubrió la pintura mientras la mujer se sentaba en la sala. –"Bueno…la conozco? A que debo su visita?"-preguntó.

-"Señor Manrique, mi nombre es Li Tomoyo"-sacudió la cabeza –"Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro a esto de los nombres occidentales. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Li"

El profesor Manrique continuó en silencio, esperando que Tomoyo continuara. –"La razón de mi visita es que necesito su ayuda"-

-"Ya veo. En qué exactamente?"

Tomoyo lo miró seriamente antes de hablar. –"Ha habido y habrán ciertos sucesos en la ciudad. Las razones y las consecuencias de estos…es posible que nunca vayas a saber con certeza. Pero represento una parte de todo el problema"

-Entonces tú estás causando problemas?"

-"No. Escucha, no puedo dar más detalles. Pero tendrás que aprender a incrementar tu aura mágica en pocos meses. Te daré las instrucciones básicas y tú deberás hacerlo por ti mismo. La razón es confidencial"-

El profesor Manrique observó atentamente a la mujer. Cuando iba a replicar diciendo que no tenía la menor idea de lo que ella estaba hablando, ella dirigió una mirada significativa hacia la pintura cubierta, antes de retirar la tela. Era una pintura de una sala de justicia, apenas las primeras capas. Faltaba mucho para que fuera terminada.

-"Es una premonición de tu esposa, no? Créeme, esa premonición también tiene que ver con lo que pasa en la ciudad."

El profesor Manrique suspiró. –"Supongo que no tengo mucha opciones. Bueno. Cómo se hace?"

Tomoyo sonrió fríamente y sacó una llave. Musitó algo en japonés, que si hubiera estado en español, el profesor Manrique habría oído. –"Llave que guarda los poderes de la oscuridad. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo. Quien aceptó el pacto contigo. Libérate."

La llave se transformó en un báculo sólo un poco más alto que ella. El sol y la luna en el extremo brillaron a la luz de la sala. El profesor Manrique observó el báculo.

-"Escucha atentamente mis instrucciones. Esto es para aumentar tus habilidades. No diré más".

* * *

**1. Viento**

**2. Flecha**

**3. Grande**

**4. Burbuja**

**5. Cambio**

**6. Nube**

**7. Creación**

**8. Oscuridad**

**9. Luz**

**10. Carrera**

**11. Sueño (de soñar)**

**12. Tierra**

**13. Desaparición**

**14. Pelea**


	12. 1: La Villa de las Diversiones

**_Año 1 Junio 13 4:45 PM_**

Leandro contempló el paisaje por la ventana de la patrulla, mientras que Kero trataba de evitar ser visto por el conductor. El conductor le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al joven a través del retrovisor. Claramente no estaba feliz de escoltar a Leandro. Leandro esperaba que el oficial no planeara golpearlo antes de llegar a su destino.

Leandro repasó silenciosamente la llamada que lo había llevado a este momento.

_-"Andro, habla el Comandante Narváez. Qué tal va todo?"-_

-"Más o menos. Ya casi termina el semestre"-replicó Leandro, esperaba que el comandante fuera al grano rápido. Estaba haciendo una investigación urgente, la cual marcaría el final del semestre.

_-"Que bien. En fin, necesitamos tu ayuda. Es posible que sea una de esas cartas que tienes que reunir. Puedes venir en este instante?"-_

-"Una carta? Vaya, justo lo que necesitaba, una ocasión para dejar de lado mis deberes académicos. Eso es sarcasmo, por si no lo notas"-

_-"No es momento para hacerse el listo, Andro. Esto es en serio, tienes que venir. Enviaré una patrulla para que te traiga aquí"-_

-"Bueno, está bien. Estaré esperando la patrulla."-

Leandro cortó la comunicación, y comenzó a cerrar los documentos de su portátil. –"Kero, parece que mi investigación se queda hasta aquí. Narváez llamó diciendo que tal vez haya localizado una carta"-

Kero se asomó de detrás de uno de los varios libros de Leandro. –"Localizó una carta? Es difícil de creer que alguien sin poderes mágicos pueda hacer eso"

-"No importa, nos vamos apenas llegue nuestro transporte. No tengo más detalles"-

-"Debe ser algo muy grave para que ese policía haya llamado!"-comentó Kero. Pocos minutos después, una patrulla se detuvo en frente del edificio. Dejó a Victor a cargo del hermano menor, y subió a la patrulla, con Kero escondido. Pocos segundos después el guardián salía del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Leandro y trató de acomodarse en la patrulla, sin que el conductor lo viera.

Leandro había reconocido al conductor, había sido uno de los agentes que lo habían arrestado hace tiempo, cuando sellaba Cambio. El conductor obviamente también lo recordaba.

-"No entiendo por qué el comandante te tiene bajo su protección! Eres una amenaza, y es algo que todos debieran saber!"-gritó el conductor, mientras empezaba a parquear la patrulla en frente de una amplia entrada. Leandro se limitó a estar en silencio mientras Kero escapaba a través de la ventanilla abierta. El policía no notó nada.

Una vez que el Cardcaptor estuvo fuera del vehículo, observó los alrededores. Veía muy bien el letrero de la entrada. "La Villa de las Diversiones". Hace tiempo que cerraron esto, Kero! No creo que sea mal lugar para que una carta se refugie"-

Leandro entró al parque de diversiones, con Kero volando a lo alto, hasta llegar a la gran plaza que marcaba la entrada. Había un gran grupo de gente, y varios camiones de bomberos. Los bomberos presentes parecían estar alistándose para algo, mientras que los policías hablaban. Uno de los presentes se acercó a Leandro, con otro más siguiéndolo.

-"Por fin llegas!"-gritó el Comandante Narváez, estrechando la mano de Leandro. Cabrera no parecía estar feliz. Al ver al político, Leandro recordó lo que quería hacer desde hace algún tiempo. Una vez que dejaron de lado los venenosos comentarios de 'porqué trajiste a esta amenaza aquí Enrique', Leandro logró convencer a Narváez y Cabrera de acercarse a una de las atracciones, donde no eran vistos por nadie.

-"Narváez, esto es por el bien de todo lo que hago. Creo que estarás de acuerdo"-dijo Leandro mientras sacaba la llave, y sujetaba una carta en su bolsillo.

-"Que estás haciendo?! Magia?"-susurró Cabrera, retrocediendo lentamente. Narváez observaba, tratando de decir algo. –"Libérate!"-gritó Leandro. Y antes de que el político tuviera la oportunidad de huir hacia donde estaban todos, empujó al comandante para que no fuera a ser afectado. –"Borra todos los recuerdos que tenga acerca de mí y lo que hago! Desaparición!"-

El ya conocido procedimiento de borrar los recuerdos de Cabrera fue rápido, y el político cayó al suelo. Se recuperó rápidamente, mientras Leandro guardaba el báculo. Narváez miraba con la boca abierta, claramente no comprendiendo lo que había pasado. Cabrera miró alrededor antes de decir: -"Uh…creo que no tengo que estar aquí, no?" Narváez miró a Leandro, exigiendo una explicación.

-"Le he alterado la memoria. No sabe nada de mí. Creo que es mejor así"-el Comandante Narvaéz cambió de expresión, obviamente no aprobando esto –"Creo que lo mejor será escoltarlo afuera"-dijo.

El Comandante llevó a Cabrera afuera del parque de diversiones, mientras Cabrera miraba alrededor, obviamente sin recordar el porqué estaba aquí. Aprovechando la soledad, Kero descendió rápidamente y evitó que Leandro saliera. –"Deja de hacer eso!"-le gritó

-"No veo porqué te quejas, Kero. Es para mantener en secreto todo lo que hacemos! Además ya te había dicho que planeaba hacer esto."-

-"Debes ser cuidadoso. No todo puede ser borrado con Desaparición. No quiero que esto se vuelva una costumbre o que esa carta sea algo que tengas que usar muy seguido.

-"Ridículo"-gruño Leandro antes de apartar a Kero del camino. El guardián miró al Cardcaptor furioso antes de retirarse. Leandro era demasiado terco, y temía que las acciones del joven fueran a empeorar la situación. Decidió observar todo desde arriba, y que Leandro lidiara sólo con la situación. O…al menos hasta que se definiera si de verdad era una carta.

-ooooo-

El Comandante Narváez abrió la puerta de una de las patrullas para que Cabrera esperara cómodamente. –"Andro no debió haber hecho esto"-pensó en voz alta.

-"Quien es Andro? hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"-preguntó Cabrera, con franca curiosidad. Narváez no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde que había aparecido todo esto de las cartas, Cabrera había cambiado bastante. Apreciaba que tal vez ahora su amigo volvería a ser la persona que era antes.

-"Nadie, una persona que está por ahí"-dijo Narváez antes de empezar a retirarse. –"Si vas a esperarme entonces relájate aquí, no sé cuánto tarde"-

Cabrera se recostó en el asiento, dispuesto a esperar. Un agente, al ver que su comandante se alejaba, se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Miró por el retrovisor y preguntó –"Entonces cuál es el plan? "

-"El plan de qué?"

-"Ya sabes, para neutralizar a ese tipo, Leandro?"-

-"Leandro…"-el agente salió de la patrulla al ser llamado por un compañero, dejando a Cabrera solo. Cabrera miró el volante, distraído. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes, como si fuera una película. Cada minuto recordaba algo más, cómo si alguien le devolviera los recuerdos que casi fueron borrados antes.

-ooooo-

Leandro esperó en la plaza de la entrada hasta que el Comandante Narváez volvió a entrar. –"Bueno, qué está pasando aquí? Porqué fui llamado?"

El Comandante Narváez suspiró y miró alrededor antes de decidirse a hablar. –"Bien. Escucha atentamente lo que voy a decir.

Desde hace unos días se han visto algunos sucesos extraños en este parque. Para ser precisos, una serie de incendios. Los bomberos siempre llegan para apagarlo, pero cada día hay al menos dos.

Se han hecho suposiciones de que tal vez sean vándalos pirómanos, pero después de una examinación detallada de las cenizas y los escombros de estos incendios…no se ha podido llegar a una conclusión.

No ha habido algún tipo de combustible en estos incendios, y no hay nada por aquí que pueda provocar llamas. No hay cortos circuitos, no hay cosas que pueda producir fuego. Y las cosas incendiadas siempre han sido vegetación y varias máquinas, pero nada sobrevive al fuego. Todo queda reducido a cenizas, y no hay pistas de qué pueda causarlo.

Investiga junto a unos cuantos agentes, e informa de los hallazgos. Quiero que a la primera pista de que esto sea causado por una de esas cartas…me llames para sacar a todos del parque. Entendido?"

Leandro asintió, pero comentó que no se sentía cómodo con otras personas cerca que pudieran verlo hacer magia. Narváez asintió, y respondió que era inevitable. Si no era obra de una carta, entonces delincuentes provocaban los incendios! Los agentes tenían que recoger pistas.

Una vez que el Comandante Narváez verificó que Leandro hubiera entendido todo, se acercó a varios agentes que estaban cerca, no eran mucho mayores que Leandro. Les informó acerca de la situación, y presentó a Leandro como 'un joven especialmente perspicaz'. No dijo nada acerca de la magia, para alivio de Leandro. El Comandante Narváez le hizo una señal a Leandro para que se acercara.

Una vez que se realizaron las presentaciones adecuadas, Narváez ordenó que comenzaran la investigación. Los bomberos se quedarían afuera, listos para actuar si se producía algún incendio.

Los cuatro agentes, junto con Leandro, comenzaron a explorar todo el entorno de la Villa de las Diversiones. Varios carruseles, atracciones mecánicas, una piscina bastante amplia con un tobogán enorme. Los restos calcinados de la rueda de la fortuna que era el orgullo del lugar. Antes había amplias zonas llenas de plantas, pero ahora sólo quedaban cenizas y marcas chamuscadas en el concreto del suelo. Leandro andaba en silencio, tratando de localizar la presencia de cualquier posible carta, y pensando en cómo haría para lidiar con los agentes.

La hostilidad se sentía en el aire. Varias veces pudo oír que sus acompañantes susurraban entre ellos frases al estilo de 'porqué llevamos un extraño' y 'este no es lugar para cualquiera'. A Leandro le ponía furioso esto, y quería pavonearse de que su presencia era bastante importante. A veces algún agente se volteaba y decía 'ya viste algo, maravilla de la percepción?' y todos se reían.

Aparte de eso, eran agentes bastante experimentados. Examinaban todos los restos detenidamente, mientras Leandro efectuaba sus propias examinaciones. Definitivamente podía sentir la presencia de una carta en las cenizas, pero aún no sentía el donde estaba la carta.

Todos se reunieron a descansar por un momento junto a una montaña rusa, mientras Leandro andaba por los alrededores, aun tratando de detectar la carta. Los agentes hablaron entre ellos, hasta que uno se acercó a Leandro.

-"Escucha, porqué estás aquí? Te vemos andar por ahí, y también miras las cenizas, pero no dices nada. Qué estás buscando?"-

-"Indicios de que las causas de esto sean…naturales"-dijo Leandro, diciendo lo primero que se le vino en la mente. El agente no pudo evitar reírse de esto.

-"En serio? Causas naturales? No me hagas reír, gran idiota"-dijo el agente antes de volver con los demás, obviamente para informarles acerca de la respuesta de Leandro. Furioso, Leandro se alejó del grupo, tratando de terminar con todo antes de que tuviera que soportar algo más de los molestos agentes. Mientras buscaba, Kero finalmente decidió bajar de las alturas. Había oído todo lo que los agentes decían.

-"No te preocupes, Leandro. Hallarás la carta pronto"-dijo Kero, tratando de consolar a Leandro. El joven miró al guardián, agradecido.

-"Sí…supongo. Es obvio que todo esto es magia. Supongo que lo más obvio es que la carta Fuego tenga algo que ver, no? O hay alguna otra carta que pueda provocar incendios?"

-"Si es Fuego entonces todo mejorará cuando la selles! Recuperaré mis poderes por completo, y podré ser más útil a partir de ese momento"-replicó Kero alegremente. Leandro no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los pensamientos graciosos que había tenido sobre la posible verdadera forma de Kero. Luego oyó pasos que se acercaban. Rápidamente tomó a Kero del aire y lo ocultó con sus manos lo mejor que pudo. El guardián no protestó, ya que también había oído los pasos.

Al mismo tiempo, Leandro finalmente sintió lo que esperaba. La presencia de la carta estaba en una dirección, pero no era la misma de los pasos. El joven comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de la carta, sujetando a Kero firmemente.

Pronto encontró unos rieles. En La Villa de las Diversiones había un tren que llevaba niños y adultos alrededor del parque. El tren había desaparecido hace mucho, pero la mayoría de los rieles seguían intactos. Mientras corría en la dirección, notó que los rieles habían perdido forma y desaparecido en algunos puntos, y que el suelo tenía manchas negras, obviamente causadas por fuego.

Leandro llegó a un túnel. Era largo y curvo, pero a pesar de todo se veía un resplandor a lo lejos. No podía ser la otra entrada del túnel, sino el brillo del fuego. –"Allá está, Kero, pero no tengo Agua"-

-"Sin Agua necesitarás improvisar. Y agua común y corriente no sería igual de útil que agua producida por otros medios como las cartas. Tienes que pensar"-Kero fue interrumpido cuando Leandro fue empujado, en medio de la risa de los agentes.

-"Vaya, el muchacho aún juega con muñecos"-se burló uno de los agentes, arrebatando a Kero de las manos de Leandro. El guardián trataba de quedarse quieto.

-"Creí que eras mayor para estas cosas"-dijo otro agente riéndose. Los otros dos celebraban las tonterías, mientras que Leandro trataba de llamar la atención. Si Fuego se percataba de la presencia de todos, entonces tendrían un gran problema.

-"Escuchen, alejémonos. Tenemos que hablar con el comandante"-dijo Leandro, señalando a donde creía se encontraba la plaza de la entrada. Los agentes se rieron más fuerte.

-"Mucha prisa, no?"-siguió diciendo el agente que tenía a Kero, hasta que soltó un chillido de dolor y soltó a Kero, quien cayó al suelo, frenando su caída sin que los demás lo notaran. El agente examinó su mano–"Algo me ha herido!"

-"Es que…tengo alfileres en el forro de eso"-dijo Leandro, al ver que, claramente, Kero había mordido al agente.

-"Eso no son pinchazos. Es suficiente de esto"-dijo otro agente, empujando a Leandro al interior del túnel. El agente mordido intentó pisotear a Kero, mientras Leandro intentaba distraerlo arrojando una piedra, la cual golpeó al agente en el pecho. Funcionó, y fue suficiente para distraer a todos mientras Kero se escondía rápidamente.

Los agentes se acercaban a Leandro, seguramente para continuar con el ataque hacia Leandro. Los siguientes segundos fueron extraños. Los agentes se detuvieron con una mirada de terror en sus rostros, mientras Leandro sentía que algo se movía en el fondo del túnel. El punto luminoso se hacía más grande, y no le tomó a Leandro más de un instante darse cuenta del peligro. Todos corrieron para evitar ser alcanzados por el torrente de llamas que emergió del túnel.

-"Que demonios fue eso?!"-gritaron los agentes. Leandro suponía que el ruido de las acciones de los agentes y Leandro atrajeron la atención de Fuego. No había más que hacer-

-"Corran!"-gritó Leandro lo más fuerte que pudo. Apenas lo dijo, los agentes comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección de los rieles, seguidos de Leandro. Kero aprovechó la oportunidad para volverse a reunir con el Cardcaptor.

Fuego salió del túnel, provocando que la vegetación alrededor de su anterior refugio se incendiara. Constantes ráfagas de fuego atacaron a Leandro y a los agentes, y todos se las arreglaban para esquivar las llamas, pero no iban a resistir mucho corriendo.

-"Kero, qué cartas pueden ayudar ahora mismo?"-preguntó Leandro sin dejar de correr, con el guardián al lado suyo. Por suerte los agentes estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de sobrevivir como para notarlo.

-"El Viento y el Agua son los más recomendables, así como cualquier otra carta que pueda usar agua. Sin ellas va a ser complicado derrotar Fuego!"

Leandro y los agentes continuaron corriendo, mientras Leandro desesperadamente trataba de pensar en una solución. Imágenes del día hasta ahora le pasaron por la mente, mientras repasaba posibilidades. Entonces se le ocurrió.

_Los bomberos…y el agua no es la única forma de extinguir un fuego…_

Leandro sacó su celular, y llamó rápidamente al comandante Narváez.

-"Escucha, necesito que apunten todas las mangueras de los camiones hacia la entrada del parque, y estén listos para activarlas. Es indispensable!"

_-"Que está…"-_

-"No hay tiempo para hablar, nos van a rostizar a todos! Sólo háganlo!" –y colgó sin esperar respuesta. Luego gritó para que los agentes lo oyeran: -"A la entrada! Rápido a la entrada!"- no perdió tiempo en verificar si los agentes habían escuchado, pero esperaba que sí.

Fuego continuaba tras ellos, pero a cada segundo iba acercándose cada vez más. La furia de la carta ya había destruido la mitad del parque, y amenazaba con expandirse a los lugares adyacentes. Había que detener la carta rápido.

-"El agua común no va a funcionar, Andro!"-

-"No, pero debería ayudar. No te preocupes."-dijo Leandro, tratando de parecer confiado. Tenía dudas, pero esperaba que sus acciones fueran a ser suficiente para derrotar Fuego. Kero pareció creer en las palabras de Leandro. Entonces todos vieron la entrada a la Villa de los Diversiones. Los agentes dieron un grito de felicidad, mientras que Leandro intentaba correr más rápido. Sacó las dos cartas que servirían para derrotar la amenaza, mientras Fuego se quedaba atrás por un momento para incendiar las últimas atracciones que estaban intactas. Todo el terreno había quedado prácticamente cubierto de cenizas.

-"Tengo que quedarme aquí…!"-gritó Kero, deteniéndose y quedándose cerca del muro. Leandro no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse el porqué, ya que había llegado a la entrada. Los agentes se abalanzaron afuera y corrieron al refugio de los camiones de los bomberos.

El Comandante intentó acercarse, pero Leandro lo inmovilizó con una señal. –"Usen el agua inmediatamente!"-gritó Leandro, mientras se daba vuelta para mirar la entrada. Los bomberos de los camiones iban a decir algo, pero el comandante Narváez había logrado convencerlos de escuchar. Todas las mangueras estaban listas. Apenas Leandro sacó la llave y gritó –"Libérate!"- Fuego atravesó la entrada, listo para acabar con las personas y los vehículos presentes. La gente comenzó a huir

Los sucesos que siguieron a este momento se dieron casi al mismo tiempo. Leandro lanzó las dos cartas al aire mientras que los bomberos activaban las mangueras, apuntando a Fuego. –"Usen todas sus fuerzas para sofocar las llamas! Viento! Tierra!"-

El agua fue lo primero que impactó al Fuego, pero no hizo que el oponente retrocediera. Fuego se burló del intento de apagarlo con simple agua, pero su actitud cambió al ver las ráfagas de aire y las montañas de tierra y rocas que servían de refuerzo al agua.

En poco tiempo la fuerza combinada de la presión del agua, y la magia del Viento y la Tierra combinados hicieron caer a Fuego. Al final Tierra había casi sepultado la carta bajo un montón de tierra y lodo, y luchaba por salir. Una vez que los bomberos apagaron las mangueras, Leandro se acercó, listo para sellar la carta. No le importaba que la gente lo estuviera viendo. –"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"-

En poco tiempo la carta había sido sellada, y no quedaba más rastro de los desastres provocados que ésta además del terreno destrozado donde antes estaban los restos de la ya muerta Villa de las Diversiones. Sólo la entrada estaba intacta. –"Listo. No hay más de qué preocuparse por ahora"-informó Leandro al Comandante Narváez. Todos a su alrededor miraban sin decir ningún palabra, mientras el comandante asentía y repetía lo mismo. –"Ahora, por favor sígueme, comandante"-dijo Leandro.

-"Espere…!"-gritó uno de los agentes, corriendo hacia el comandante y Leandro. Obviamente quería preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando y que fue lo que vieron. Todos parecían querer saber, pero ese agente fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar. El comandante indicó que después hablarían. Leandro caminó hasta que estuvo a cierta distancia, entonces le pidió a Narváez que se quedara ahí un momento.

-"Borra todo recuerdo de lo que acaban de ver! Desaparición!"-gritó Leandro. Esta vez el procedimiento de borrar la memoria de la gente fue mucho más agotador, ya que había al menos treinta personas. Una vez que todos estuvieron desorientados, Leandro se adentró en el lote. –"Listo, todo está…"-decía Leandro, pero se interrumpió al ver que el comandante Narváez miraba estupefacto algo detrás de los muros de la entrada.

-"Tu…tu…ese…"-susurraba el comandante, señalando. Leandro casi cae de la sorpresa al ver lo que sucedía.

Kero se había quedado detrás de los muros que delimitaban la Villa de las Diversiones. Ahora flotaba a poca distancia del suelo, parecía inconsciente, además de que brillaba bastante. –"Kero!"-gritó Leandro.

Leandro intentó acercarse, pero el comandante Narváez sujetó instintivamente a Leandro y evitó que el joven se acercara. A los pocos segundos las alas que el muñeco tenía crecieron de tamaño y envolvieron al guardián, como un capullo. La ya conocida insignia mágica se marcaba en el suelo. Luego el capullo se abrió, mostrando la transformación de Kero.

Leandro no podía creer que el que era antes algo que no medía más de treinta centímetros de alto ahora fuera un felino bastante grande, con alas que fácilmente mediría podrían envolver al Cardcaptor. Narváez simplemente no acertaba a encontrar palabras para expresar su desconcierto.

Kero finalmente abrió los ojos, y miró al Cardcaptor y al policía. –"Esperaba que este momento fuera algo sin espectadores"-comentó, mirando fijamente al comandante Narváez.

Leandro soltó una risa nerviosa. –"Kero, tienes unos segundos para explicar qué acabo de ver. Si no lo haces rápido creo que voy a desmayarme"-

Kero no pudo evitar sonreír. –"Bueno…he recuperado mis poderes. Ya te había dicho que el Fuego y la Tierra son mis principales influencias. En el momento que sellaste Fuego recibí la energía necesaria para poder transformarme"

Leandro se acercó lentamente, y tocó la cabeza de Kero. –"Aún no lo puedo creer…es…diferente"-

-"Espero que de ahora en adelante pueda ser un poco más útil en la tarea de recolectar las cartas"-dijo Kero, aun mirando fijamente al comandante Narváez.

El comandante Narváez pareció entender que este momento no era de su incumbencia, y se retiró del lugar, tal vez a reunirse con el resto de la gente al otro lado de los muros. Una vez que el comandante estaba lejos, Kero continuó hablando.

-"Hemos tenido suerte esta vez. La primera vez que las cartas fueron liberadas Tierra fue la última en ser sellada"-

-"Y ahora que tienes tus poderes de vuelta…hay alguna advertencia o algo que debería saber?"

-"No…no creo que vaya a haber algún problema. Pero aún faltan bastantes cartas, Andro. Creo que lo mejor será que use mis recién encontrados poderes para poder localizar las que estén bajo mi dominio, aún si están inactivas"-

-"Bajo tu dominio?"

-"La mitad de las cartas obedecen mis órdenes, mientras que la otra mitad sirven a Yue. Es la cuestión del equilibrio y todo eso. El problema es que Yue y cualquier persona con poderes mágicos podrán sentir mi presencia de forma mucho más fuerte ahora, así que necesitaremos ser más cuidadosos. Si algo llega a pasar creo que será bueno tener tanta gente de nuestro lado como podamos. Tal vez lo que hicimos hoy sirva!"

Leandro ocultó exitosamente su vergüenza. Decidió no decir una palabra sobre que había borrado los recuerdos de esto. Tarde o temprano Kero se daría cuenta, lo sabía, pero temía la reacción que el guardián tendría, especialmente si ahora podía arrojarlo al suelo fácilmente, así que sólo asintió.

-"Digo, es sólo curiosidad, pero hay alguna posibilidad de que los recuerdos borrados puedan ser recuperados?"-preguntó tan despreocupadamente como pudo.

-"Todo lo que sea eliminado con esa carta no desaparecerá por completo instantáneamente, por eso es que la gente y las cosas que había eliminado cuando no había sido sellada volvió a la normalidad. Claro que sólo alguien con poderes mágicos bastante fuertes podría revertir los efectos de la carta y devolver los recuerdos, siempre y cuando no haya pasado mucho tiempo"-respondió Kero.

Leandro asintió de nuevo. Aún no se acostumbraba al tono más serio y profundo de Kero, pero aun así le agradaba la idea de un guardián más poderoso. Estaba teniendo mucha suerte en su tarea!

Mucha suerte, si se dejaba de lado todos los problemas que había tenido para mantenerse oculto, y la preocupación de Kero por 'mantener gente de nuestro lado' lo ponía nervioso. Podía ser un presentimiento? Había alguna posibilidad de que su identidad como Cardcaptor fuera revelada a todos, llevando al miedo y posible odio de parte de la ciudad?

_Altamente improbable. _

-"Bueno, si esto es todo creo que deberíamos volver a casa, pero…creo que tendría dificultad tratando de ocultarte de todos, especialmente mis hermanos"-comentó Leandro alegremente, aunque era algo que lo tenía intrigado.

Kero inmediatamente volvió a envolverse con sus alas, y en pocos segundos había vuelto a su identidad falsa. Leandro soltó un suspiro de alivio. Kero consideró gracioso la reacción de Leandro. Qué joven tan raro era este Cardcaptor!

-ooooo-

Leonardo Cabrera estaba sentado en su oficina, reflexionando. Había recordado todo, incluido el fallido intento de Leandro de borrar sus recuerdos. Esto lo había puesto furioso, y se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar la forma de mostrar la amenaza que Leandro era.

Hace unos minutos el agente patrullero que había llevado a Leandro a la Villa de las Diversiones había traído la cinta de la cámara instalada en la patrulla. Cabrera había mirado cada segundo. Se veía al joven saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar, y sacaba un báculo de quién sabe dónde. Luego pareció controlar el viento y pedazos de tierra, usándolos para acabar con un chorro de fuego que salía del interior del parque. Luego de esto, estaba claro de que hizo algo más, pero había medio entrado al parque, y no se veía lo que hacía gracias a los pilares y los muros, pero todos habían caído al suelo y se había levantado a los pocos segundos.

Frustrado, el político borró el contenido de la cinta. "No puedo convencer a nadie de que lo último fue obra de ese chico, y el resto lo hace parecer casi un héroe. Inútil."-murmuró.

* * *

**1. Viento**

**2. Flecha**

**3. Grande**

**4. Burbuja**

**5. Cambio**

**6. Nube**

**7. Creación**

**8. Oscuridad**

**9. Luz**

**10. Carrera**

**11. Sueño (de soñar)**

**12. Tierra**

**13. Desaparición**

**14. Pelea**

**15. Fuego**


	13. 1: El Último Día de Clases

**Kagome-Black: Gracias por el comentario! La verdad el detalle de Kero transformándose fue uno de los últimos detalles que añadí. Dudaba si debía hacerlo, pero al final…bueno, ya sabes que sí lo hice.**

**Bueno, la poca armonía de las cartas del principio fue intencional, pero creo que fue una buena base para el resto de la historia. **

* * *

**_Año 1 Junio 28 9:00 AM_**

Leandro observó distraídamente su taza de café. La cabeza le dolía, y tenía el presentimiento de que en los próximos días todo se pondría peor. Todo le estaba saliendo mal últimamente. El más reciente evento que le causó felicidad fue el haber terminado el tercer semestre de estudio universitario. Después de eso los días siguientes sólo habían sido una cadena de decepciones.

En su vida personal y común, destacaba el hecho de que no podía conseguir un empleo, sobre todo debido a su falta de experiencia en todo. Además sus hermanos saldrían hoy a vacaciones por dos semanas, y aunque los quería mucho, sí que podían ser pesados a veces.

En su vida más privada y extraña, estaba el hecho de que Kero y él habían tratado de aprovechar las habilidades mágicas incrementadas del guardián y habían tratado de localizar cartas. Sólo había resultado en una gran pérdida de tiempo. Kero normalmente se transformaba en un lugar solitario, y una vez que Leandro estaba instalado sobre su lomo los dos volaban por sobre la ciudad, protegidos por las densas nubes que Leandro siempre convocaba con la carta Nube. No era una carta que necesitara demasiada energía, pero mantenerla por horas lo agotaba, y el hecho de que la búsqueda fracasara lo frustraba aún más. Kero compartía la desilusión de no poder cooperar más, a pesar de su transformación. Esperaba que cuando fuera la hora de enfrentar una carta sí pudiera ser útil.

Ninguno de los dos había notado que desde el suelo siempre hubo alguien que los observaba cada vez que salían. Sakura, junto a Nakuru, y Tomoyo, junto a Spinel, se turnaban para vigilar al Cardcaptor (a veces con la ayuda de las tres personas que habían contactado, quienes cooperaban sin hacer muchas preguntas), y cada vez que salían a buscar las cartas uno de los equipos también salía, con el objetivo de bloquear los poderes de Kero sobre las cartas, y había resultado a la perfección. A la semana Leandro y Kero se habían rendido, y no volvieron a intentar esto.

Y para complicar un poco más la vida de Leandro, había tenido progreso en su sueño premonitorio. No había avanzado más allá del punto en que comenzaba a volar desde el viaducto hacia quien sabe dónde, pero si había tenido una inquietante imagen de eventos que pasaban antes de eso. Había soñado que estaba rodeado de agua, hundido en un gran compartimiento. Esto había atemorizado a Leandro bastante.

Desde pequeño le había temido a las grandes cantidades de agua, y el hecho de que el sueño que había tenido incluyera este temor lo había deprimido. Sabía nadar, pero si perdía el control estaba la posibilidad de que se ahogara.

Leandro siguió mirando su taza de café hasta que Kero aterrizó sobre la mesa. Afortunadamente el guardián seguía en su identidad falsa la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque sólo estuvieran él y el Cardcaptor en el apartamento.

-"Pasa algo?"-preguntó Kero. Leandro dudaba acerca de si debía contarle a Kero sobre sus preocupaciones. Decidió que tal vez no debería obligar al guardián a intentar ayudarle con sus temores. Creía que podía manejar esto solo.

-"Nada, sólo estoy un poco molesto. Víctor y Santiago estarán libres de sus obligaciones escolares por un tiempo. El año pasado en Diciembre casi lograron hacer caer el refrigerador por el balcón, y seis meses antes de eso se las arreglaron para llenar el apartamento de gatos callejeros. No quiero imaginarme de lo que puede pasar este año"-

Kero asintió, seguro de que había algo más. –"Bueno, si eso es lo que pasa entonces entiendo…creo"- Al ver que Leandro seguía igual, Kero intentó alegrar al joven –"Vamos, creo que ya tengo la habilidad suficiente para derrotarte en ese juego de computador!"

Kero fue a la habitación, y Leandro no pudo evitar animarse. Agradecía que el guardián intentara hacer algo para alegrarlo, y decidió hacer todo lo posible para parecer más feliz de lo que era en ese momento, incluyendo ganarle al guardián una vez más en esos juegos.

Casi una hora después Leandro había buscado por el apartamento y había reunido suficiente dinero para permitirse comprar un pastel, por supuesto, esto casi hace que Kero creara un alboroto descomunal. No había probado uno desde hace ya varias semanas, y a menudo lo había comentado a Leandro. El día afuera no estaba mal, y el salir estaba animando aún más a Leandro. _Tal vez debería organizar algún paseo para toda la familia, ésta época es perfecta. Cuando es el Festival? Será que van a querer asistir?_

El joven compró rápidamente el pastel y caminó de vuelta hacia el apartamento, planeando convencer a toda la familia (y Kero) de asistir al festival de la ciudad, el cual tendría lugar el próximo mes. Era un evento popular, y a menudo se gastaba bastante dinero, especialmente en la fiesta del último día. Se decía que este año terminaría con una gran celebración en la Plaza Mayor. No le gustaba la idea, pero suponía que a los demás sí.

Mientras continuaba planeando, no pudo evitar sentir la débil presencia de una carta. Era lo que menos quería en ese momento, pero no podía simplemente olvidarse de su deber. Con mucho pesar, dejó el pastel en la nevera, y antes de que Kero protestara lo calló explicándole la situación.

-"Sabes en dónde está?"-

-"No sé, pero es en esa dirección"-dijo Leandro desde el balcón, señalando –"Supongo que no te importara llevarme, verdad?"

A Kero no le importaba. No le hacía mucha gracia servir de medio de transporte, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora.

-"Llave que guarda los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leandro, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!"-una vez que tuvo el báculo listo, salió al balcón. –"Nube"-susurró.

Apenas la carta fue activada, se empezaron a formar nubes a baja altura, lo suficientemente densas para ocultar al Cardcaptor y al guardián. El problema era lograr llegar hasta la altura suficiente para que funcionara, y viendo la urgencia de la situación, no había tiempo para ir y encontrar algún lugar del que pudieran despegar.

Kero pareció haber pensado eso también, ya que se había transformado y salía al balcón. –"Tendrá que ser aquí"-Una vez que el joven estuvo bien montado sobre el lomo de Kero, Leandro miró alrededor hasta que fue el momento adecuado y nadie fuera a verlos. –"Ahora"-

Kero ascendió rápidamente, hasta que llegaron más arriba de las nubes creadas. Una vez que se estabilizaron, Leandro señaló la dirección de la presencia de la carta. Desafortunadamente no podían ver a través de las nubes. Entre más iban en esa dirección, más fuerte se sentía la presencia, hasta que llegó al punto que comenzó a debilitarse, lo cual significaba que se alejaban. Al menos esperaba eso. Retrocedieron e intentaron bajar lentamente para poder ver que había directamente debajo de ese punto.

Era un edificio grande, en forma de cuadro. Estaba lleno de gente, al menos se alcanzaba a ver varios puntos que se movían. Leandro examinó el área, para poder definir qué era eso. No le tomó mucho tiempo averiguarlo.

-"Es el colegio de mis hermanos"-dijo –"Qué bien, una cosa más para…"-Leandro dejó de hablar, recordando su anterior intención de intentar ser más alegre.

Kero se movió repentinamente y comenzó a descender. Leandro instintivamente agarró el cuello del guardián y tiró, tratando de detenerlo. –"Detente! Espero que no hayas pensado en aterrizar en medio del patio"

Leandro señaló un sector cercano que tenía bastantes árboles. Si bajaban rápidamente tal vez no serían vistos. _Seguramente bajar de los cielos sobre Kero y aterrizar en medio del colegio me haría el héroe de los estudiantes. Es una pena que no pueda._

Una vez que estuvieron en tierra firme y Kero había vuelto a tomar su identidad falsa, se acercaron a la entrada del colegio, Kero escondido. Como Leandro ya había venido antes, la gente de la entrada lo reconoció, y no tuvo problemas para entrar. La mayoría de gente en el establecimiento estaba celebrando que habría dos semanas de vacaciones, así que tal vez Leandro pasaría desapercibido.

Leandro caminó por ahí, tratando de localizar de dónde provenía la presencia. Mientras buscaba, no pudo evitar encontrarse con Víctor y Santiago. Los dos parecían estar sorprendidos de que el hermano mayor estuviera ahí.

-"Porqué estás aquí, Andro?"-preguntó Santiago –"Estamos en problemas?"

-"Eh…sólo estoy aquí para…hablar con sus profesores. Nada especial"-mintió Leandro. Víctor se mostró más relajado, sintiendo que Leandro mentía. Probablemente estaba haciendo sus cosas de magia. Santiago seguía inquieto.

-"Bueno, que te vaya bien. Vamos Santi, creo que deberíamos dejar que Andro haga eso"-dijo Victor, tirando de su hermano menor. Santiago se zafó y antes de irse le pidió a Leandro que no creyera ni una palabra que sus profesores fueran a decir. Leandro luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco, y una vez que sus hermanos estuvieron fuera de vista, continuó con su búsqueda. La carta se había movido y había llegado al otro lado del colegio.

La carta parecía moverse lentamente, y seguía un orden predecible, pero no podían enfrentarla en cualquier lugar del colegio. Leandro se detuvo un momento para organizar sus pensamientos. No tomó mucho tiempo saber dónde la carta estaría en poco tiempo. Leandro comenzó a correr hacia la biblioteca del colegio, ya que era el lugar más apropiado para encontrase con la carta si esta continuaba moviéndose de esa forma.

La biblioteca estaba completamente vacía, no siquiera quien fuera el encargado o encargada estaba presente, así que tenía el terreno libre. Afuera de todo, sonó una campana. El día escolar había terminado, las semanas de descanso había comenzado oficialmente. En poco tiempo la gente comenzaría a dejar el colegio–"Libérate!"-susurró Leandro, presintiendo que la carta estaba a punto de entrar, mientras Kero salía del bolsillo y se preparaba para un posible enfrentamiento.

En pocos segundos, diferentes cosas comenzaron a levitar a poca altura del suelo. Libros dejados sobre las mesas casi tocaban el techo, mientras que otros que estaban en los estantes salían de su puesto. No se podía ver la forma de la carta que hacía esto, pero se podía sentir que estaba en medio de la estancia. Concentrándose, Leandro alcanzó a ver una forma redonda con alas. _Parece un globo._

-"Es la carta Flote!"-informó Kero.

-"Flote? Bueno, no parece una gran amenaza"-dijo Leandro, algo aliviado. Kero asintió, tal vez un poco decepcionado de que no pudiera mostrar su fuerza contra una carta como esa.

Leandro dio unos pasos adelante, al ver que la carta había notado que el Cardcaptor se hallaba presente. Flote no perdió tiempo en salir de la biblioteca. Al poco tiempo todas las cosas que levitaban cayeron ruidosamente al suelo, algunas sobre Leandro y Kero. –"No voy a soportar esto. Flecha!"-

El ya conocido arco se materializó en el aire, una flecha ya en posición. –"No te quedes atrás, Kero"-

-"Flote no es una carta violenta, y su poder es limitado. No podrá levantar cosas demasiado pesadas!"-dijo el guardián, siguiendo a Leandro mientras éste abría todas las puertas del pasillo y miraba al interior de los salones y lugares. En la mayoría se podía ver que Flote había pasado por ahí en algún momento, las cosas estaban desordenadas, y casi todo objeto frágil y ligero estaba roto en el suelo y sobre las mesas. Los salones y el único laboratorio del colegio darían una gran cantidad de trabajo al personal de limpieza del colegio. En el último salón al final del pasillo, pudieron ver cómo las cosas caían, mientras Flote salía. Ya habían alcanzado la carta!

Leandro levantó el arco y apuntó a la carta mientras esta intentaba escapar por una de las ventanas. La flecha dio en el blanco, y Flote mostró claras señales de que había recibido daño. Logró salir por la ventana e intentó volar más, pero la carta comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo del patio, cerca de donde los estudiantes del colegio estaban. Un gran número de niños se dirigían al estacionamiento del colegio para abordar los buses y otros vehículos. Nadie excepto Leandro podía ver la carta.

Leandro guardó la Flecha, considerando que ya había debilitado a Flote, pero la carta enemiga se levantó del suelo. Casi se podía decir que temblaba. Todos los objetos, basura, macetas, otras cosas varias en todo el patio comenzaron a levitar, algunos llegando más allá del techo del colegio–"Creo que hiciste enfadar a Flote"-comentó Kero, también mirando por la ventana.

-"Enfadar? Es literalmente un globo! Cómo vas a suponer que está enfadada?"-preguntó Leandro sarcásticamente, mientras buscaba una forma de salir al patio para sellar la carta.

-"Todas las cartas son mucho más profundas de lo que crees, Andro. Ya deberías saber eso"-

-"Bueno, ya, entendí. Las cartas tienen emociones, ya lo había supuesto. Simplemente no creí que Flote fuera lo mismo, por la forma y todo"-respondió el Cardcaptor, un poco avergonzado, antes de salir por la puerta. Ya los estudiantes habían dejado el pasillo, pero lo que inquietaba a Leandro era que la carta no estaba a la vista.

Después de una corta pausa, pudo sentir la presencia de Flote, en el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento. _No, por favor. Allá no._ –"Kero, sí la carta está así, será un problema?"

-"Espero que no, pero podría intentar ser más destructiva que antes. Debes sellarla lo antes posible!"-

El estacionamiento era un gran patio en el borde del colegio, al cual se accedía a través de un pasillo y bajando escaleras al aire libre. Varios buses y autos estaban parqueados, esperando que los estudiantes y otras personas subieran, y Leandro podía verlos. La genta parecía tener prisa para iniciar su tiempo de descanso. Flote estaba a varios metros en el aire, directamente encima del estacionamiento. Empezaron a levitar varias hojas y piedritas esparcidas por el estacionamiento. _Esto no puede ser bueno_

-"Todos suban a sus vehículos! Rápido, suban a un vehículo!"-gritó Leandro, al ver lo que podía pasar. La gente no le prestó atención a Leandro, hasta que algunos estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse del suelo. –"Que están esperando, suban rápido!"-Leandro seguía gritando, y esta vez la gente pareció tomar más en serio la advertencia. La mayoría empezó agolparse para entrar a varios autos y a los buses, mientras tiraban de aquellos que levitaban, para mantenerlos en el suelo. Parecía ser más difícil cada vez.

Leandro sacó Flecha una vez más, listo para debilitar a Flote de una vez por todas. La gente se sujetaba de lo que podía, aferrando varios niños y adultos que flotaban, formando cadenas de gente. En ese momento los vehículos comenzaron a levantarse también, aunque a pocos centímetros del suelo, haciendo que la gente entrara en pánico.

Antes de que Leandro pudiera disparar la flecha, uno de los niños de una de las cadenas se soltó, no pudiendo resistir más. El niño gritaba aterrorizado, tratando de volver a aferrarse a algo. Al llegar al nivel de Flote, la carta y el niño comenzaron a ascender. Leandro se había quedado inmóvil del horror al ver que ese niño era Santiago.

-"Andro, despierta!"-gritó Kero, empujando al Cardcaptor, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo, ya que Kero se había transformado otra vez. Leandro se repuso instantáneamente, y sin esperar un permiso o algo se abalanzó sobre Kero. –"Arriba, ya! Vuela!"-gritó, acomodándose. El despegue lo desestabilizó un poco, pero una vez que recuperó el equilibrio volvió a apuntar a Flote. No podía hallar la forma de poder usar Flecha sin poner en riesgo a Santiago, el cual yacía inmóvil mientras Flote lo llevaba cada vez más alto. Leandro guardó Flecha, mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de atrapar Flote sin lastimar a su hermano. Abajo en el estacionamiento todos los vehículos y las personas cayeron al suelo, todos ilesos, ya que Flote se encontraba lejos.

-"Esto no funciona. Tenemos que alcanzar Flote y sellarla. Más velocidad, Kero!"- el guardián intentó ser más rápido, pero no tuvo mucho progreso. Flote aún estaba fuera del alcance.

-"Nos lleva demasiada ventaja, Andro!"-

Leandro estaba desesperado. Desde la altura en que estaban podía ver los límites de la ciudad, y no quería imaginar cuánto tiempo tendrían antes de que Flote ascendiera demasiado. _Tengo que atrapar a Flote. O alcanzar…pero que imbécil soy. _Leandro se dio un golpe en la frente al darse cuenta de que tenía la solución más obvia. Una vez que se aseguró de que no fuera a caer del lomo de Kero sacó la carta.

-"Ahí vamos, Kero. Carrera!"-Leandro activó la carta. El efecto fue instantáneo, y el Cardcaptor se alivió de haberse sujetado bien. Se acercaban a Flote, y subían más rápido que éste. Una vez que estuvo a pocos metros de la carta, levantó el báculo lo más alto que pudo sin soltarlo. –"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"

Kero redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse, mientras el globo era sellado. No tomó mucho, y pronto el trabajo estuvo hecho. La carta quedó en la mano de Leandro, y Santiago seguía inerte. Luego comenzó a caer.

Tal vez estaba demasiado debajo de Santiago, ya que cuando el niño cayó sobre Leandro y Kero el impacto hizo que el Cardcaptor perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del lomo de Kero. –"Andro! No otra vez"-

Esta vez Santiago y Leandro caían velozmente hacia tierra, teniendo más velocidad a cada segundo. Santiago se había desmayado, y Leandro esperaba que fuera desde hace rato. Kero había quedado fuera del alcance de Leandro casi instantáneamente, a pesar de los esfuerzos del guardián de alcanzar al joven y al niño. Sin embargo Leandro no perdió el control esta vez. Como pudo se volteó y trató de poner a Santiago sobre su espalda, mientras sacaba un bolígrafo. Se alegraba de haber empezado a siempre tener uno desde hace meses.

Como pudo escribió su nombre sobre la carta Flote. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente legible. Al ver que ya alcanzaba a ver cada vehículo del estacionamiento, movió el báculo para que tocara la carta. –"Flote!"

El descenso se detuvo en poco tiempo. Leandro y Santiago se mantuvieron levitando, hasta que Kero logró llegar al mismo nivel. –"Todo está bien?"-preguntó. Leandro asintió, e intentó ponerse a salvo con el guardián. Una vez que estuvo sobre Kero, siguió apuntando con el báculo a Santiago. _Abajo va_

Santiago descendió lentamente hasta ser posado sobre el suelo. La gente rodeó al desmayado chico. Leandro estuvo observando desde arriba hasta que vio que Santiago despertaba. Vio cómo su hermano Victor celebraba que todo hubiera salido bien, y cómo una vez pasó la conmoción Santiago subía a uno de los buses junto con varios compañeros, quienes parecían preguntarle cosas.

Leandro notó que casi todos en el estacionamiento miraban hacia arriba y lo veían, pero sabía que con la altura no podrían distinguir nada concreto sobre él o Kero. Estaba a salvo.

Cuando el bus que llevaba a sus hermanos arrancó, Leandro y Kero se dirigieron al apartamento. El joven rogaba que todo esto no hubiera afectado a Santiago o Victor en forma alguna.

-ooooo-

Leandro abrió la puerta, y Victor y Santiago entraron, visiblemente menos activos que de costumbre. Leandro se esforzó por parecer como si no supiera nada.

-"Bueno, como estuvo este último día?"-

Los dos chicos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. –"Como siempre…te perdiste algo…comencé a volar…casi salgo del bus para atraparlo…la rectora gritaba…salones desordenados…estaba de vuelta al suelo"-fueron las únicas frases que pudo entender.

Una vez que sus hermanos se calmaron, Leandro pidió más detalles. Volvieron a relatar la historia, y Santiago confirmó que había perdido el conocimiento cuando comenzó a ascender. –"Impresionante!"-dijo Leandro.

-"Tuve bastante miedo, Andro. Fue lo peor que me ha pasado"-comentó Santiago.

-"No sé qué hubiera hecho si yo hubiera estado afuera"-dijo Victor. Leandro asintió, y siguieron hablando hasta que los chicos habían agotado toda palabra y opinión sobre ese evento. Santiago fue a su habitación, y antes de que Victor fuera también aprovechó que estaba solo con Leandro. –"Andro…creí haberte escuchado…estabas ahí?"-

Leandro dudó un momento antes de responder. Aún no le parecía bueno contarles a sus hermanos sobre su tarea como Cardcaptor. –"No, ya me había ido"-

-"Ah…bueno, si eso dices"-dijo antes de ir a la habitación. Leandro habría jurado que había visto gratitud en la expresión de Victor antes de que éste lo dejara solo en la sala. Santiago no parecía haber tenido nada más que un susto. _Bueno, tal vez estas dos semanas no serán tan malas. _

* * *

**16. Flote**


	14. 1: El Final del Festival

**_Año 1 Julio 13 5:00 PM_**

Los desfiles del Festival habían acabado hace pocos minutos. Ese año celebraban doscientos cincuenta años desde la fundación de la ciudad, y por lo tanto era una celebración bastante concurrida. Duraba días, y había bastantes actividades. El Festival había también atraído a varios artistas y celebridades, quienes habían hecho espectáculos y conciertos. En fin, era un gran evento que unía toda la ciudad de Buga en un solo punto, por el orgullo de la ciudad.

Aunque Leandro normalmente estaba en contra de eventos tan grandes, esta vez tuvo que admitir que todo había sido bastante bueno, el mejor festival que había visto desde que recordaba, todo porque había logrado hacer algo que había querido hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo: obtener un pase para estar tras bambalinas durante un concierto. Hace varios días al principio del festival había asistido a una rifa de pases VIP, y la suerte le había sonreído. Lo que más le gustaba era que podría conocer a su cantante favorita, Madama Bossanova. Ella y el resto de su grupo musical cerraría la celebración del festival, y tal vez Leandro tendría la oportunidad de estar en contacto, tal vez conseguir algún autógrafo. Sólo tenía que estar listo para ayudar cuando fuera hora, a las seis.

Habían dejado a Kero en el apartamento. La familia Ortega caminaba junto a todos los demás, siguiendo el paso de las carrozas del penúltimo evento del festival. Toda la avenida estaba repleta de gente, tratando de tomar fotografías y recuerdos de las carrozas. Personas reconocidas saludaban desde el interior de los vehículos, simulando ser aristócratas de hace ya dos siglos y medio.

-"Esto ha sido bastante largo. Me duele todo"-comentó Raquel, mientras intentaba mantener a sus hijos al borde de la avenida.

-"Ya casi termina. La Plaza Mayor está a pocas cuadras"-respondió su esposo. La simple mención de la Plaza Mayor significaba que pronto el festival terminaría, para no volver hasta el próximo año, seguramente mucho menos impresionante que este.

Leandro no prestaba atención a la conversación de sus padres ni a la emoción de sus hermanos. Estaba concentrado imaginando cómo sería el concierto. Por estar distraído, no notó cuando chocó contra alguien. –"Vaya, perdone"-dijo mientras la persona se volteaba.

-"Miren quién es! Te he visto antes, no?"-dijo Nakuru, con mucha efusividad. Leandro tartamudeó un poco antes de poder responder que la única vez había sido hace meses, en la cafetería de la universidad.

-"Ya me acuerdo! Sí, estabas con todos. Jossy había dicho que parecías tan soso y aburrido como siempre"

-"No soy soso ni aburrido!"-no pudo evitar responder. _–…o lo soy?_

Nakuru sonrió maliciosamente al ver la reacción de Leandro. –"Ya veremos"-dijo antes de retirarse, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre. Leandro la vio irse, no sabiendo que podía ocurrírsele a ella. Apenas era la segunda vez que se veían, pero actuaba como si fueran más que extraños. O tal vez simplemente así era ella.

-ooooo-

Nakuru corrió hacia la Plaza Mayor y buscó entre la multitud a Tomoyo. Finalmente la encontró con Spinel, observando un edificio a lo lejos, en una calle adyacente. –"Andro está aquí!"-

-"No es el único que está aquí"-dijo Spinel, señalando el Palacio de Justicia, al fondo de la calle. A Nakuru le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que era lo que quería decir. "Dos cartas…saben cuáles son?"

-"Ninguna que vaya a arruinar el festival, eso es seguro"-Tomoyo se dio vuelta para mirar a Nakuru a los ojos –"Supongo que se te ha ocurrido algo para mantener a Andro distraído, no? El Juez Perogrullo está haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Necesito tiempo para lidiar con él"

-"Tengo una idea. Donde está Sakura?"-preguntó Nakuru, mirando alrededor por si su maestra se encontraba cerca.

-"Fue a buscar a Yue. Está convencida de que en un evento tan grande su identidad falsa debe asistir"-respondió Tomoyo-"Quiere asegurarse de que no hay que tomar más medidas para mantener a Yue oculto"-

Nakuru asintió y se encaminó de vuelta a la Plaza Mayor. Mientras ella se abría paso entre la gente, Tomoyo y Spinel se encaminaron hacia el Palacio de Justicia. Finalmente Nakuru vio a la persona que buscaba.

-"Necesito tu ayuda"-susurró una vez que llamó la atención de Sakura –"Hay que hacer tiempo mientras Tomoyo habla con ese anciano. Escucha con atención"-y le contó su plan.

-ooooo-

Leandro y su familia llegaron a la Plaza Mayor. Era un espacio redondo bastante grande, pero aun así casi no había espacios sin gente. En el centro se estaba construyendo un escenario, en el cual se realizaría el último concierto del festival. Leandro miró la hora en su reloj. Habían tardado media hora en llegar a la Plaza Mayor, ya que se habían detenido a observar un accidente con una de las carrozas. Leandro había dicho varias veces que le parecía morboso quedarse a mirar, y para su sorpresa, sus hermanos y su madre estaban de acuerdo, pero Armando había insistido en que le dejaran mirar un poco más. Finalmente lograron arrastrarlo hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-"En quince minutos debería presentarme en el escenario. Será temprano pero así me aseguro de poder estar ahí cuando todo comience"-dijo Leandro, señalando a los obreros dando los últimos toques al escenario. Su familia no compartía su entusiasmo, pero entendían que era algo que emocionaba a Leandro y parecían dispuestos a aguantar que éste nombrara el concierto o a Madama Bossanova a cada rato.

Leandro seguía hablando acerca de cómo Madama Bossanova era la mejor cantante femenina que había oído cuando sintió que algo o alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se dio vuelta, pero no vio a alguien conocido. Luego sintió que le volvían a tocar el hombro, esta vez desde el otro lado. El resultado fue el mismo. Miró alrededor cuidadosamente, tratando de observar alguna anomalía. La gente parecía confundida también, pero además de eso no veía que podía ser. Cuando esta vez tiraron de la espalda de su camisa, se volteó tan rápidamente como pudo y viendo que Victor estaba justo detrás de él…-"Déjame en paz!"-le gritó.

Victor inmediatamente protestó, preguntando que le pasaba a Leandro. Leandro iba a replicar sarcásticamente cuando sintió que cogían el cuello de su camisa y tiraban de él hacia atrás. Leandro se retorció, intentando liberarse de lo que lo estuviera sujetando. Cuando sintió que lo soltaban, se dispuso a encontrar quién estaba haciendo eso.

Leandro caminó alrededor de la plaza, buscando cualquier persona conocida que pudiera ser responsable de su situación. Durante su búsqueda, no pudo evitar notar algo que no había visto antes: había una anormal decoración por la plaza. Había flores entre cada losa de piedra, y en cada resquicio de los pedestales de las estatuas. También los arbustos que rodeaban el perímetro de la plaza estaban a rebosar de diferentes tipos de flores, las cuales Leandro juraba no estaban en el momento que llegó al lugar.

La gente pisoteaba las flores, y pétalos comenzaban a cubrir el suelo de la plaza. Parecía como si las flores volvieran a crecer cada vez que morían, ya que la cantidad de pétalos alrededor era demasiada, aún con la gran cantidad de flores que había. Mientras Leandro luchaba por liberarse de las manos invisibles que ahora parecían querer hacerlo girar en su lugar, observó que nadie en la plaza tenía flores, nadie podía haber puesto los pétalos. Simplemente…habían crecido en el lugar.

Leandro intentó concentrarse para definir si era una carta. Era lo más probable, pero cada vez que intentaba concentrarse las manos invisibles volvían y lo distraían, y cuando no era eso, la gente trataba de abrirse paso y lo rozaban y empujaban. No podía estar quieto por unos pocos segundos, así que se rindió. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hallar el origen de las flores sin tratar de _sentirla._

El Cardcaptor caminó y miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente, tratando de encontrar alguna flor emergiendo o algo que pudiera indicar que la carta acababa de pasar. Estaba seguro de que era Flor o algo así. Estaba aliviado de que no pareciera un problema mayor, pero aun así era su responsabilidad sellar la carta. Lo que era curioso era que había magia en el lugar, pero nadie parecía notarlo. La carta realmente parecía ser capaz de pasar desapercibida, o no estaba en la Plaza.

Leandro vio el escenario. Esto le recordó a Leandro que tenía cerca de quince minutos antes de que comenzara el concierto. Si no lograba sellar la carta antes de ese tiempo no pasaría nada, _después de todo sólo son flores y pétalos, no? Que es lo peor que podría pasar? _pensó Leandro, mirando los brotes que comenzaban a salir en los parlantes del escenario.

Ahora del cielo caían lentamente pétalos, haciendo que la atmósfera fuera relajada y tranquila. Se oían varios comentarios sobre eso, pero lo atribuían a la naturaleza y/o a los organizadores del festival. Mientras Leandro andaba por el borde del perímetro, las manos invisibles que lo atormentaban recogían pétalos del suelo y del aire y se los arrojaban a la cara, cegándolo. Se estaba comenzando a cansar de esto. No hallaba ninguna pista de la localización de la carta, al menos hasta que notó una anomalía en el ambiente.

Los árboles al otro lado de la rotonda de la Plaza estaban llenos de flores, pero los árboles que se internaban en las calles adyacentes sólo tenía un solo color: verde. Parece que la carta no había pasado aún por ahí, o no se había molestado en usar sus poderes en esos sectores. Sólo había una calle que tenía los árboles igual de decorados que el resto de la Plaza. Leandro miró hasta donde podía, y al fondo vio el Palacio de Justicia.

Hizo el intento de cruzar la calle, decidido a sellar la carta. No quería ver más de lo que llenaba todo el lugar, pero las manos invisibles tiraban de él con más fuerza y urgencia que antes, como si quisieran evitar que fuera hacia el Palacio de Justicia. Leandro luchó para liberarse, pero no podía. Estaba a punto de retorcerse para librarse de las manos invisibles cuando un único y corto chorro de algo indefinible de color rojo ascendió al firmamento, su fuente siendo algo enfrente del edificio al que trataba de dirigirse. Parecía alguna clase de energía. Lo curioso era que una vez eso fue visto, las manos invisibles lo soltaron, y no lo volvieron a molestar. Algo confundido, Leandro se adentró en la calle hacia el Palacio.

Apenas pudo sintió las presencias que estaban en el Palacio. Para su sorpresa, eran _dos_ cartas, pero mientras caminaba sintió que una de las presencias desaparecía. Esto lo impulsó a caminar más rápido.

No notó como el concierto que tanto esperaba comenzaba en la Plaza Mayor.

Leandro subió las escalinatas para llegar al gran portón del Palacio de Justicia. Viendo que estaba cerrado, buscó alguna otra entrada alternativa. Sabía que la carta que aún se sentía estaba en el techo, alcanzaba a ver algo en la cúpula, pero había demasiada gente alrededor como para sacar el báculo. Desafortunadamente no había otras formas de entrar, así que volvió al portón y comenzó a golpear. –"Abran! Es urgente, por favor abran!"-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando estaba a punto de desistir e ir a intentar aporrear una de las entradas laterales alguien abrió la puerta.

Leandro dudó ante el anciano que lo examinaba desde el portón. Era la imagen estereotípica de una persona importante en el campo de las leyes, un juez poderoso. El anciano suspiró –"Que desea?"-

-"Um…es que…dejé algo importante en…una de las salas adentro, esta mañana"-trató de inventar Leandro. El anciano lo miró fijamente antes de replicar. –"Qué cosa dejó?"

-"Mi billetera y mi…celular"-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

El anciano abrió un poco más el portón, dejando el paso libre para Leandro. –"Necesita que alguien le ayude a buscar sus pertenencias?"-

Leandro negó con la cabeza, antes de agradecerle al anciano por su ayuda. El Cardcaptor caminó hasta las escaleras, tratando de parecer como si conociera el camino, por si el anciano seguía observándolo. Cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, miró de reojo hacia atrás. Notó que el anciano entraba en una cámara cerca de la entrada, posiblemente su despacho. Dejando de lado a la persona que abrió el portón, Leandro comenzó a buscar un camino hacia el techo.

El Palacio de Justicia parecía un laberinto de salas de juzgados, armarios de conserjes y despachos vacíos. Eso combinado con la penumbra propia del atardecer hacía que buscar el camino al techo fuera algo molesto. Finalmente pareció que la búsqueda dio frutos. Se veía una luz amarillenta desde el otro lado, tal vez de alguna lámpara sobre la puerta. Leandro empujó la puerta hasta que esta cedió, permitiendo que el joven pasara.

Se encontraba en la terraza del Palacio de Justicia, amplia y vacía. Lo único que tenía encima además de todo lo relacionado con la ventilación era la gran cúpula casi en el centro exacto. Tenía una escalera metálica y endeble a un lado, y sobre esta se encontraba una joven bastante rosada. Estaba rodeada de diminutas flores, en las grietas de la construcción. Parecía que los pétalos que caían del cielo venían de detrás de la cúpula.

Leandro se acercó hacia la escalera metálica, listo para sellar la carta. Ésta ya lo había visto, y no parecía huir o estar asustada. –"Llave que guarda los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leandro, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!" Luego se detuvo junto a la carta, aún sin apuntar el báculo hacia ella. Sabía que era completamente inofensiva. Flor lo miró como diciendo "esta vez no hice un desastre, verdad?"

-"Es hora"-dijo Leandro. Flor simplemente asintió. –"Regresa a la forma que mereces. Carta Sakura!"

No tomó mucho tiempo sellar la carta. Mientras Leandro escribía su nombre sobre esta, notó que a pesar de haberla sellado las flores no habían desaparecido. No es que fuera algo malo, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Miró a través de la noche hacia la Plaza Mayor. Era obvio que el concierto de Madame Bossanova ya había comenzado, pero para su sorpresa notó que no estaba furioso por haberse perdido la oportunidad de conocerla en persona. _Bueno, qué se le puede hacer. _

Leandro bajó la escalera metálica, y volvió a la Plaza Mayor, esperando al menos no perderse las canciones que más le gustaban del grupo, y preguntándose si su madre ya habría llamado a los policías que andaban por la plaza, al haberse dado cuenta de que su hijo mayor no estaba cerca.

Sin embargo había algo que lo molestaba. Eran dos cartas las que estaban en el Palacio de Justicia, pero no había visto ni rastro de la segunda carta.

-ooooo-

El Juez Perogrullo dejó que su mente se desconcentrara y comenzara a divagar. En frente de su escritorio, Tomoyo, con un antiguo báculo algo más grande que ella, y Spinel, en su forma verdadera, esperaban que él dijera algo.

Desde que había abierto la puerta a Leandro, había seguido sus acciones gracias a su poder. Podía ver lo que ocurría con cualquier persona en ese mismo momento, el presente. Había usado su poder para vigilar a Leandro desde que le había abierto el portón del Palacio de Justicia. Había tenido interés en verlo desde que Tomoyo y Spinel le habían dicho que finalmente hoy conocería a la persona que se supone velaría por evitar que la ciudad se precipitara al desastre.

-"…no parece gran cosa. Esperaba alguien más…poderoso"-finalmente dijo. Spinel miró a Tomoyo, claramente diciendo "te dije que él diría eso". El Juez Perogrullo siguió hablando. –"Cuando le abrí sentí junto a él a una persona mucho más hábil en esto de la magia. Creo que esa sería más adecuada, si este asunto tiene la importancia que ustedes le han dado"-

-"Te refieres a nosotros?"-dijo una voz femenina, abriendo la puerta del despacho del Juez Perogrullo. Dos personas aparecieron rápidamente de la nada cuando Sakura anuló la magia que había usado para esconder sus formas de los ojos de cualquiera. –"Claro que ella es más adecuada. Fue quién se ocupó de esto la última vez!"-dijo Nakuru, señalando a Sakura. Luego dirigiéndose a Spinel –"Se tardaron demasiado! Sakura y yo casi tuvimos que arrastrar a Andro para que no notara el Palacio de Justicia. Que alivio al ver la señal!"

-"Habían demasiadas cosas de que hablar. Cómo está Yue?"-le preguntó Spinel a Sakura.

-"Todo parece estar bien. Su aura sigue débil y no creo que se fortalezca pronto. Cuando Agua sea sellada necesitaremos tomar nuevas medidas. Espero que sea una de las últimas en activarse"-

El Juez Perogrullo se limitó a mirar al extraño grupo enfrente de él, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decían. No pudo evitar preguntarse en qué se había metido cuando recibió por primera vez a Tomoyo es su despacho hace pocas semanas.

-"Y con respecto a ya saben qué? Que hago con lo que encontré?"-finalmente reunió el coraje para preguntar. Poco antes de que Leandro llegara había encontrado algo bastante extraño en un rincón del Palacio de Justicia. El objeto seguía al lado suyo, inmóvil y supuestamente inactivo.

-"No veo inconveniente con que se quede contigo"-respondió Sakura –"Creo que le agradas. Claro que pronto Leandro vendrá por la carta, no sé cuanto tarde en darse cuenta de que está contigo"-sonrió.

El Juez Perogrullo asintió, y observó más de cerca al extraño objeto.

Era la Balanza.

* * *

**16. Flote**

**17. Flor**


	15. 1: Una Noche Tormentosa

**Cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir, pero cada pequeño momento lo uso para intentar terminar otro capitulo más.**

**Aqui vamos.**

**También le he añadido títulos al resto de los capítulos.**

* * *

**_Año 1 Julio 22 6:30 PM_**

_Es curioso ver cómo avanza la construcción._

Se podría decir que se había terminado la mitad de la casa que se estaba construyendo en el terreno baldío. La imponente construcción ya se perfilaba como una casa que solo alguien bastante importante se podría permitir comprar.

Leandro dejó de observar la casa y volvió al apartamento. Había salido porque no le gustaba la situación. Había estado lloviendo a cántaros todo el día, y a pesar del paraguas que llevó, estaba empapado. Además sentía que la lluvia tenía una influencia que iba más allá del clima, y por eso había salido para ver si sentía la presencia de una carta. Hacía poco Kero había explicado que sí había una carta Lluvia, pero que le parecía extraño que lo único que hubiera hecho fuera…hacer que lloviera. Lluvia era una carta traviesa, pensaba que habría hecho algo más. En su opinión sólo era un diluvio común y corriente.

Leandro saludó a sus padres, y cogiendo una toalla entró a su habitación. –"Definitivamente hay algo afuera. Hay una carta"-notificó Leandro –"Pero no pude ver nada. Esta lluvia es como una cortina"-

Kero estaba con el portátil. Había convencido a Leandro de que lo ayudara a contactar a un amigo. Parecía un gato negro, pero era obvio que también tenía poderes, o por lo menos unas curiosas alas azules. Kero dejó de mirar la pantalla, sólo para recordarle a Leandro de que tenía la posibilidad de hallar la carta si la sentía con sus poderes en vez de usar los ojos.

-"Ya lo sé! Creo que volveré a intentar en media hora…o tal vez cuando deje de llover. Si es sólo una coincidencia entonces no debería ser problema esperar" –y luego añadió, dejando la toalla sobre la cama –"Además no parece ser nada grave"

-"Ese es el nuevo Cardcaptor, no?"-dijo la criatura en la pantalla.

-"Se llama Leandro, y ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora. En casi seis meses ha sellado cerca de veinte cartas!"- y luego, con obvio orgullo –"Todas sus habilidades y logros han sido posibles gracias a mi ayuda"

-"Entonces soy un inútil, no?"-replicó Leandro en tono de broma –"Nunca me dijiste con quien ibas a hablar mientras no estaba, Kero"-

-"Se llama Spinel pero le dicen Suppi!"-Spinel en ese momento mostró clara molestia –"Es otro guardián representando al sol, un equivalente mío"-

-"Si hay otro guardián del sol entonces es obvio que debería haber otro guardián de la luna"-

-"Ruby Moon es la otra guardiana de la luna"-respondió Spinel, sin dar más detalles.

-"Están en Japón, junto a los descendientes de Sakura. A diferencia de nosotros Suppi y Ruby Moon no están directamente relacionados con las cartas"-

Leandro asintió, y dejó la habitación. Estaba agotado después del día que había tenido. Media hora después había vuelo a salir del apartamento a buscar la carta.

-ooooo-

Leandro sintió como caía en el contenedor del Acueducto, y como era jalado hacia el fondo. El pánico lo atenazó, y luchó para intentar llegar a la superficie. El agua del contenedor estaba embravecida, como si fuera un mar miniatura. Tenía que salir antes de que se ahogara. El Cardcaptor movió el báculo y buscó entre las cartas que flotaban por el contenedor alguna que pudiera ayudar en su problema. Sólo una estaba a su alcance. La miró momentáneamente antes de activarla, y sintió cómo salía rápidamente del contenedor. En ese momento Leandro despertó, aturdido.

Le tomó un momento calmarse para mirar a su alrededor. Afuera seguía lloviendo igual de fuerte, pero el viento se había levantado y comenzaban a haber algunos truenos. Simplemente había sido un sueño, uno que ya había tenido antes con muchos menos detalles. Las anteriores veces sólo había soñado con el agua a su alrededor. Tenía la sospecha que si un sueño se repetía tantas veces, no podía más que ser premonitorio. Sólo había una forma de asegurarse de eso.

Leandro recogió la llave mágica del escritorio y teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nadie susurró: -"Llave que guarda los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leandro, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate".

Una vez que el báculo ya estaba listo, Leandro cogió el libro que contenía las cartas. Con cuidado las hojeó hasta encontrar la que buscaba. Se acomodó en la cama y miró la carta, concentrándose en lo que quería hacer. –"Sueño"-

De la carta emergió la dama. En poco tiempo, Leandro vio en frente suyo una proyección del sueño que apenas había tenido. Leandro miró cada segundo del sueño, tratando de no sentir miedo por la cantidad de agua. Finalmente, la proyección se detuvo en el mismo momento anterior, como si de repente no se pudiera avanzar más. Luego continuó. Era obvio que faltaban varios momentos del sueño premonitorio, pero ahora sabía que sí era algo importante. Ahora veía el viaducto, y el resto del ya tan conocido sueño. Era obvio que la parte del contenedor y el viaducto sucedían en el mismo día.

Leandro agradeció a Sueño por la ayuda prestada y suspiró. Parecía inevitable lo que iba a suceder, pero por lo menos tenía la impresión de que podría hacer algo para salir de eso. El sueño no le había mostrado la solución exacta, no había podido ver la carta que había usado para salir del contenedor del Acueducto. Pero que había sucedido para que cayera en ese tanque? Leandro sabía nadar o por lo menos flotar, pero recordaba que era arrastrado hacia el fondo, y el extraño comportamiento del agua en la superficie.

El Cardcaptor dejó de lado sus pensamientos, ya que no veía la forma. Buscó en el escritorio, tratando de no despertar a Kero, y sacó el cuaderno que no había usado en tiempo. No podía creer que se había olvidado de su cuaderno. Y tanto que se había dicho que esto le serviría para ordenar sus pensamientos…

En la última página una vez más hojeó las preguntas que había escrito hacía pocos meses. Esto sólo le sirvió para sentirse decepcionado. Tanto tiempo y aún no había sido capaz de responder ninguna de sus preguntas!

_-Quien usó la Creación antes de que la sellara? _

_-Qué significa lo que me mostraron con esa carta?_

_-Yue está cerca. Cuál es la identidad de Yue?_

_-Podría Sakura estar viva?_

_-Quienes son Perogrullo y Vitriola? Sabrá algo el Profesor Manrique?_

_-El sueño mostró varias cosas…una carta dormirá a todos? Un grupo de personas que no conozco la mitad estará observando? Habrá un encuentro en el viaducto?_

Después de unos segundos, rememoró otro extraño hecho, el cuál había comenzado desde el día después del fin del Festival.

_-"En los últimos días he sentido una carta activarse…sólo dura unos segundos, no puedo saber el lugar exacto. Qué carta es?_

Lo único que había averiguado era quién era Vitriola. Todo lo demás seguía siendo una incógnita, y para completar, ahora tenía algo más que añadir a su cuaderno. Al terminar de escribir ya Leandro tenía tres relatos en su cuaderno: El relato de la Creación, el sueño de la noche que capturó la carta Sueño y ahora su nueva premonición. Sin embargo sentía que había algo incorrecto en lo que recordaba…pero no podía definir qué era.

La fuerte tormenta de afuera volvió a llamar su atención, junto con algo más: la carta que se encontraba libre estaba pasando cerca, y si seguía en esa dirección pasaría justo por encima del edificio de apartamentos. Esta era su oportunidad! El joven guardó a toda prisa su cuaderno en el escritorio y sacó las cartas del libro, por si acaso. Mientras hacía eso, por accidente golpeó el contenido de los cajones, haciendo un ruido fuerte. Kero se despertó. –"Que está pasando?!"

Leandro hizo un gesto, pidiéndole que estuviera callado, mientras se ponía su chaqueta. –"Esa carta va a pasar cerca. Es mi oportunidad. No pienso volver aquí hasta haber sellado la carta"-dijo con determinación. -"No hace falta preguntar si vienes, verdad?"-Kero ya había salido de la habitación y estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada del apartamento. Luego de dejar una muy educada nota en la cama en caso de que alguien despertara y se preocupara, Leandro subió hasta la azotea del edificio, pero no pudo abrir la puerta. En ese momento sintió como la carta pasaba justo por encima del edificio. El joven intentó ver algo, pero no pudo. Viendo que no tenía más opción, bajó a toda prisa hasta salir del edificio, con Kero siguiéndolo.

Ver a través de la lluvia era toda una hazaña, no podía ver más allá de unos metros. _Hay que ser estúpido para salir en una noche como esta. _Los dos recorrieron las calles, viendo como el agua formaba ríos que luego eran absorbidos por los desagües de la calle. No había nadie afuera, ni vehículo alguno transitando. Leandro estaba dispuesto a apostar que él era el único habitante de la ciudad fuera de su hogar.

-"No veo nada…sé que está sobre nosotros pero simplemente no veo nada!"-gritó Leandro, tratando de forzar su vista para ver más allá del clima. Los relámpagos seguían iluminando de vez en cuando el firmamento, pero no ayudaba –"Dime, hay alguna carta Tormenta o algo así? No me sorprendería que fuera esa".

-"La hay pero aquí falta algo…para que sea Tormenta…un ciclón, un tornado!"-

-"Bueno, nos salvamos. Aquí nunca ha habido un tornado. Si de repente apareciera uno todo el mundo estaría sumido en el pánico"-

Siguieron andando por las calles, hasta que finalmente Leandro logró divisar algo blanco en el cielo. Parecía un ave gigante. Viendo esa posible carta, el Cardcaptor le pidió a Kero que se transformara para hacer la búsqueda en el aire. Kero no parecía

-"Nosotros no podemos ver más allá de nuestras narices. Que te hace pensar que alguien más nos vería a nosotros?"-zanjó la discusión, y se negó a continuar hablando. El guardián finalmente accedió, y en pocos segundos su verdadera forma estaba frente a Leandro. Despegaron cautelosamente. Era peligroso volar sin poder ver a donde iban, debido a la lluvia, podían chocar con algún edificio o algo parecido. –"Está por allá!"-indicó Kero, dirigiéndose en la dirección correcta.

Se encontraron con la carta cuando esta salió de entre las cortinas de agua. Efectivamente, era una especie de ave gigante. –"Increíble!"- Leandro no pudo evitar estar impresionado por la carta.

-"Vuelo! Finalmente aparece esta carta. Debería haber estado antes. Hubiera sido bastante útil"-dijo Kero, lanzándose a la persecución de la carta. Normalmente hubiera sido algo extremadamente fácil, pero el clima evitaba que pudieran hacer algo bien. Y las pocas veces que lograban acercarse, Vuelo siempre podía oírlos. Cuando se acercaban el ave tomaba una dirección diferente y lograba hacer que el guardián y el Cardcaptor tuvieran que volver a intentar todo.

Luego de un rato de fallidos intentos de acorralar la carta entre la lluvia, el viento y los relámpagos, Leandro le pidió a Kero que se detuviera. No podían continuar con esto por el resto de la noche, así que el Cardcaptor decidió tratar de definir algún tipo de plan, mientras Kero simplemente aterrizaba.

-"Cada vez que nos acercamos logra esquivarnos. Supongo que…puede escucharnos, de alguna forma. No sé cómo, con toda esta lluvia…"

Siguieron a Vuelo a pie, por la avenida donde había enfrentado a Flecha. Se alcanzaba a ver su forma blanca por encima de las copas de los árboles. –"Creo que hay una forma de acercarse sin que se entere"-dijo Leandro, sacando una carta. Kero miró cuál era la carta que Leandro planeaba usar. –"Leandro dete…!"

-"Flote!"

Leandro despegó del suelo dando volteretas debido a la intensa ventisca de la tormenta. Una vez que logró estabilizarse, intentó dirigirse hacia Vuelo. Efectivamente no hacía ningún sonido que pudiera delatarlo, y logró posicionarse a medio metro sobre el ave gigante. Entonces anuló el efecto de la carta. El Cardcaptor cayó sobre Vuelo, asustando el ave.

Vuelo se encabritó e intentó librarse del repentino peso. Leandro se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a las plumas del ave, intentando no caer. La lluvia, la oscuridad de la noche y los relámpagos creaban una atmósfera aterrorizante para Leandro. Bien podía estar a decenas de metros de altura, o bien podría estar a menos de dos metros. Caer era un riesgo enorme y no podía permitirse un solo error. Se arrepentía amargamente de su estúpido plan. Tenía el báculo debajo de su cuerpo, pero no podría soltar una mano sin desestabilizarse, lo cual significaría caer. Además si pudiera coger el báculo lo último que haría sería intentar sellar la carta, por razones obvias. _Kero espero que no nos pierdas. Pero bueno, debería sentir la presencia de la carta!_

Tenía que hallar la forma de hacer que Vuelo aterrizara. Leandro comenzó a intentar aplicar su peso sobre el ave para forzarla a descender, estrellarse contra el suelo o cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar, pero su peso no resultó suficiente para obligar a la carta a cambiar el rumbo. Sin embargo, Vuelo sintió lo que el Cardcaptor intentaba hacer y decidió que era suficiente. Dio un giro tan pronunciado que Leandro quedó colgando por espacio de un segundo o menos, pero eso fue suficiente para que el báculo cayera y cuando Leandro lo notó ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo. –"No!"-El báculo cayó mientras Vuelo se enderezaba y Leandro volvía a su anterior posición. Se oyó _Y ahora qué?_

Sin báculo, sobre la carta, sin posibilidad alguna de luchar para hacer que todo terminara. Estaba en una situación difícil y lo sabía. No había más que hacer. Hizo sus últimos intentos para obligar a Vuelo a descender, aunque no había resultado antes. Esta vez fue diferente, aunque no de la forma que le conviniera a Leandro.

Al volver a sentir que el Cardcaptor volvía a intentar su anterior maniobra, Vuelo perdió la concentración. Fue sólo un momento pero tomó un camino que no debía. Leandro y Vuelo chocaron, no contra el suelo, sino contra algo sólido y vertical. Leandro oyó el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose mientras Vuelo recibía todo el impacto del golpe contra la estructura. Cayeron hasta el suelo, una vez más la carta llevando el golpe.

Leandro estaba aturdido. Todo había sido tan repentino que no sabía que iba a pasar ahora. Se permitió unos segundos para mirar su entorno, y para examinar la situación. La carta estaba inmóvil en el suelo, posiblemente desmayada. Era una oportunidad perfecta para sellarla, o al menos lo sería si tuviera el báculo. Una vez más Leandro se maldijo por su mala idea.

_Qué le voy a decir a Kero ahora? No va a tener un báculo de repuesto por ahí _-"Kerooooo! Ven acá! Estoy bieeeeen!" Leandro escuchó atentamente para intentar distinguir cualquier sonido más allá de la lluvia. Al no oír nada suspiró y se dio vuelta. Entonces notó contra qué habían chocado.

Una vez más había regresado a la casa en construcción. Al parecer habían chocado contra la pared del frente del segundo piso de la casa, rompiendo todos los vidrios. Al menos la construcción había resistido y no parecía que alguien fuera a notar el choque, además de los vidrios. El agua encharcada llenaba los pedazos desocupados del primer piso. Leandro estaba a punto de entrar, sólo por curiosidad, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. El Cardcaptor se escondió rápidamente detrás de la pared, y confiando que la lluvia lo escondiera asomó la cabeza.

Pronto Kero salió de la distancia, y se acercó a Vuelo. Leandro se sintió aliviado al notar que Kero traía el báculo entre sus fauces. –"Kero!"- el guardián lo miró, obviamente molesto. Leandro tomó el báculo, y luego de varios "gracias" y "no sé que habría hecho", Kero le soltó un sermón sobre que debía tener más cuidado. Leandro había tomado demasiadas malas decisiones. El joven resistió todo estoicamente.

-"Es mi culpa. Gracias por haber recuperado el báculo, ni siquiera sabía donde había caído"

-"Es difícil no encontrarlo cuando le cae a uno en la cabeza"-

Leandro sonrió incómodamente antes de notar que Vuelo se comenzaba a mover. Sin perder más tiempo Leandro apuntó el báculo hacia el ave. –"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"-

No tomó mucho, y pronto Vuelo estaba junto a las demás cartas. Leandro guardó el báculo mientras Kero volvía a asumir su identidad falsa.

-"Es curioso…ver como avanza esta construcción. Se me olvidaba decirte. No sé por qué, pero me siento atraído hacia esta construcción. Es como…si supiera que aquí pasarían cosas importantes. O por lo menos cosas que me conciernen"-dijo Leandro, dejando la construcción atrás.

-"Es posible que tenga algo que ver con tus habilidades mágicas fortaleciéndose. Has llegado lejos, Andro!"-decía Kero.

-"Tal vez, pero aún queda mucho que mejorar, no? La verdad todas estas cosas de la magia aún me confunden. Las cartas, estos presentimientos, los diferentes sucesos, los sueños…"-comentaba mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.

-"Sueños? Has tenido alguno en especial?"-replicó el guardián, de vuelta en la habitación. Leandro dudó mientras se acostaba en su cama. No quería contarle a Kero sobre su fobia y todo lo relacionado con ella. Pero no podía mentirle al guardián, no? Después de todo esos sueños eran algo importante!

-"No, nada nuevo"-finalmente dijo.

Afuera caían las últimas gotas de lluvia.

* * *

**16. Flote**

**17. Flor**

**18. Vuelo**


	16. 1: Leandro y la Pista de Hielo

**Vaya, esta historia ha sido abierta más de mil veces! Que gratificante. Gracias a todos los lectores por el apoyo, son fantásticos.**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora. Entre la universidad, mi empleo y otro millar de proyectos varios, es difícil equilibrar todo para hacer progresos en todas las cosas que hay que hacer. Pero no me rindo.**

**Aquí está este capítulo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

* * *

_**Año 1 Agosto 11 9:00 AM**_

Apoyado en la ventana, Leandro contemplaba el exterior, esperando que la clase comenzara. Hacía poco había comenzado un nuevo semestre de universidad. Parecía que sería un semestre como cualquiera, siempre y cuando no encontrara otro libro con otras cincuenta y algo cartas para sellar. A Leandro le preocupaba tardar demasiado en sellar las cartas. Entre más tiempo tardara, más oportunidades habrían para que alguien que no convenía lo pillara haciendo magia. No se imaginaba las consecuencias de eso.

Además también estaba su problema de índole mágica más reciente. De vez en cuando, Leandro y Kero sentían una carta activarse en algún lugar de la ciudad. Siempre venía de la misma dirección, y nunca duraba más de unos segundos. Era imposible señalar el lugar donde estaba la presencia de la carta, aún para el guardián. Habían logrado reducir el posible campo al centro de la ciudad y las zonas aledañas a esa área, pero en ese pedazo había centenares de posibilidades donde la carta podía estar oculta. Kero había intentado hacer rondas sobre esa área, y esperar a que la carta mostrara sus poderes una vez más, pero no había dado resultados. Parecía que la carta no tenía un ritmo regular. Qué carta podría ser ésta? Y como sellarla si ni siquiera podían localizarla?

-"En que piensas, Andro?"-

Catarina se había acercado sin que Leandro lo notara. La chica se puso a su lado, y observó en la misma dirección que Leandro.

-"Nada, sólo cosas…que me pasan sólo a mí. Tengo un problema enorme entre manos desde hace algunos meses y no parece que vaya a terminar en poco tiempo"- dijo Leandro, tratando de sonar como si no quisiera hablar de eso.

Catarina sonrió. –"Estoy segura que todo irá bien. Sé optimista"-

Leandro no respondió. La muchacha, al ver que su amigo seguía igual, sacó un folleto de su bolsillo. –"Esto tal vez te ayude a distraerte…"-se lo entregó a Leandro. El Cardcaptor leyó el texto del folleto.

-"Carrera de autos a control remoto sobre hielo? A quién se le ocurrió esto?"-dijo, incrédulo. Catarina no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de Leandro. –"Es sólo un evento, no pongas esa cara! Esta tarde, después de clases"-

-"Es que la idea suena tremendamente…"-al no querer decir 'estúpida', Leandro se calló.

-"Deberías ir a ver cómo funciona. Mario va a participar, dijo que debía darle los últimos toques a su vehículo a control remoto"-

-"…Con razón no está"-dijo el joven, mirando alrededor. En ese momento el profesor entró, así que tuvieron que concentrarse en la clase.

El mero pensamiento de la carrera sobre hielo bastaba para que Leandro se preguntara a quién se le podía ocurrir eso…pero había algo extrañamente atractivo en ese evento. Tal vez valía la pena pasarse por el estadio, al menos a desearle suerte a su amigo.

Una vez que todas las clases terminaron, Leandro se dirigió hacía el estadio. De acuerdo al folleto, el evento tendría lugar en el sótano del estadio, no había otro lugar. Debido al caliente clima de la región, una habitación bajo tierra, lejos del sol, parecía ser el único lugar donde se podía hacer la carrera.

Después de finalmente encontrar la entrada al sótano, Leandro entró al recinto. La antigua pista de hielo era un gran espacio, con gradas insertadas en las paredes. La mayor parte del lugar estaba lleno de una gruesa capa de hielo, la cual en ese momento varios obreros pulían. El lugar estaba casi vacío, si no se contaban los participantes. Había al menos quince personas, manipulando sus controles y los vehículos en sí.

Leandro miró alrededor, buscando a Mario. Si ese muchacho había faltado a clases, debía de estar entregado en cuerpo y alma a la carrera. Finalmente, el Cardcaptor logró localizar a la persona que buscaba, al fondo del recinto. Mario se encontraba modificando las ruedas de su auto de juguete, con un destornillador. –"Mario, vas a patear los traseros de todos hoy?"-

Mario levantó la mirada, obviamente no esperaba que alguien que conociera viniera a ver el evento. -"Eso espero. Estas ruedas deberían adherirse al hielo como si fueran garras. Si lo logro, esto será bastante fácil!"- luego, haciéndole a Leandro una señal, se detuvo en el borde de la pista de hielo. Los obreros en ese momento salían de la pista, tratando de no resbalar. Habían delimitado el camino que los juguetes deberían seguir.

-"A ver si por fin logré esto…"-

Mario dejó el auto en la superficie del hielo, mientras Leandro observaba. Con toda la teatralidad que podía, cogió el control del auto. –"Es un pequeño paso para el hombre…" y luego, empujando las palancas hacia adelante –"…pero un gran paso para la humanidad!"-

El auto funcionaba bien. Las ruedas hacían que pequeñas partículas de hielo y escarcha salieran despedidas como un chorro. El auto llegó hasta el fondo del recinto, y dominó la peligrosa curva con gran precisión. –"Soy un genio, no crees?"-dijo Mario. Estaba eufórico.

-"Tengo que admitir que todo esto es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba"-replicó Leandro, luego añadió, con el propósito de incentivar a su amigo –"Con esto seguramente vas a ganar. El premio es una buena cantidad de dinero"-

-"Más que una buena cantidad!"-el auto finalmente se detuvo en frente de Mario, quién recogió el juguete. Debo hacerle los últimos arreglos a esto, tal vez unas púas a los lados y atrás por si a alguien se le ocurre jugar sucio. La carrera comienza en media hora"-

Mientras volvían a las gradas, no notaron la sombra en el hielo, como si algo estuviera moviéndose debajo.

Media hora después, el lugar estaba casi lleno. La gente si había tomado interés en la competencia, lo más probable fueran los premios. Leandro esperaba con impaciencia a que la carrera comenzara, mientras los participantes ponían sus vehículos en el lugar de partida, la mayoría tratando de mantener el equilibrio en el terreno resbaloso.

-"Todos los participantes deberán dar treinta vueltas alrededor de la ruta delimitada! Todo se vale! Los tres primeros en cruzar la meta después de las treinta vueltas serán los ganadores!"-decía el organizador. La gente ovacionó con entusiasmo, impacientes por ver a los autos correr.

Los participantes agarraron más fuerte los controles remotos de sus autos, listos para empezar. –"En sus marcas…listos…ya!"-

Con varios chirridos, los autos comenzaron a correr. A pesar de la obvia preparación de todos, sólo la mitad de los autos lograron tener el control suficiente para dar las curvas necesarias. Los demás se estrellaban contra las paredes y contra otros autos.

Había varios autos que tenían aditamentos que se suponía sirviera para sacar de la carrera a otros contrincantes, pero nadie lograba usarlos de la manera que querían. Mario y otro competidor eran los únicos que lograban hacer más difícil la carrera, al tener púas alrededor, cuando lo autos se estrellaban contra ellos, las púas rompían el plástico exterior, y causaban un daño a los cables interiores.

Después de la primera vuelta, gran parte de la competencia se había quedado atrás, y seis autos lograron llevar una buena ventaja, incluido Mario. La emoción de la carrera y las risas que llenaban el recinto hicieron que nadie se diera cuenta de que parecía que, con cada vuelta, la temperatura del aire bajaba un poco más.

Cuando los autos iban por la veinteava vuelta, con Mario entre los tres primeros lugares, Leandro sintió la presencia de una carta. Primero tenue, pero luego creció en pocos segundos hasta que estuvo seguro que cualquiera que lo mirara sabría que algo estaba mal. Intentando apartar la mirada de la carrera, Leandro miró a su alrededor. Estaba claro que la presencia estaba cerca, pero parecía que fuera de debajo del suelo…en medio de la pista.

Otro signo de alarma fue que el Cardcaptor notó que ya el aliento de los espectadores casi se congelaba en el aire, pero no parecían notarlo. Leandro comenzó a retroceder lentamente, intentando pasar desapercibido, aferrando la llave mágica. Sólo faltaban cinco vueltas para el final de la carrera, Mario ahora estaba de primer lugar. La mayoría de los competidores se habían rendido.

La gente comenzó a tiritar y a comentar la temperatura. Algunos criticaban a quien estuviera manejando la calefacción del lugar, y exigían que subieran la temperatura. Temblando de frío, Leandro caminaba lentamente por fuera de la pista, observándola. Estaba seguro de que había visto algo moviéndose debajo de la lisa superficie del hielo.

Justo después de que el último auto pasaba por la línea de llegada/salida para comenzar la vuelta número 28, la carta finalmente liberó su poder. Casi instantáneamente, una gruesa capa de hielo envolvió a todas las personas excepto a Leandro, congelándolas, haciendo un gran parecido con grandes témpanos de hielo. Los autos chocaron sin control contra las paredes de la pista, y entre sí, hasta que se detuvieron. Todo pasó tan rápido que Leandro juraba que tomó menos de un parpadeo. Una figura salió del hielo como si fuera agua, y volvió a sumergirse en las profundidades.

-"Que era eso?!"-no pudo evitar decir en voz alta. Hubiera jurado que había visto como un pez (o algo similar) bastante grande salía del hielo. Era obvio que esa criatura era la carta que había causado el descenso de la temperatura y la congelación de todos las demás personas en el recinto.

Leandro se acercó cuidadosamente hasta una de las entradas a la pista de hielo en sí. No quería alarmar a la carta, lo último que quería era terminar como los demás. Le había extrañado que no hubiera sufrido el mismo destino que el resto de los presentes, pero había supuesto que sus habilidades mágicas tenían algo que ver.

Leandro dio un paso cuidadosamente, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no romperse algo si llegara a resbalar. No duró mucho, cayó. Derrotado, volvió al terreno firme. _No voy a llegar a ninguna parte sin esto _pensó, sacando la llave mágica.

-"Llave que guarda los poderes de la estrella. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leandro, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!"-y luego, listo para usar una carta. –"Creación!"

El ya conocido libro se formó en frente de Leandro. Tomándolo, Leandro escribió lo único que consideraba necesitaría. –"_No soy más que un simple joven, que quisiera tener una forma de caminar sobre el hielo"-_Cómo era de esperarse, la carta creó lo que necesitaba. Los zapatos de Leandro adquirieron una extraña textura, que Leandro recordaba haber visto en las ruedas del auto a control remoto de Mario. El Cardcaptor probó, dando un paso sobre el hielo. Los zapatos se adhirieron fácilmente. Dejó la Creación al borde de la pista, en un lugar seguro.

Leandro caminó lentamente por la pista de hielo, el báculo adelante, listo para moverse si la carta mostraba indicios de atacarlo. Buscaba la silueta de la criatura debajo del hielo, aún asombrado de que algo tan grande pudiera moverse entre los centímetros que la capa de hielo tenía.

Cuando finalmente logró divisar a la carta, pareció que al mismo tiempo ésta se percató de la presencia del Cardcaptor. Con asombrosa velocidad para su tamaño, la carta se lanzó por debajo del hielo hacia Leandro, creando afilados carámbanos en el camino. Viendo el obvio peligro, Leandro corrió hacia un lado de la pista, tratando de dar giros cerrados para que la carta no pudiera seguirlo.

_Tengo que sellar la carta sin causar algún daño aquí. _Leandro finalmente se volteó, listo para enfrentar la carta. Ésta iba a salir del hielo. –"Regresa a la forma que…agh!"-La carta arrojó escarcha sobre Leandro, dificultando su visión. El Cardcaptor tuvo el presentimiento de que esto era una treta para poder finalmente lastimarlo, así que se movió a un lado. Aun tratando de quitarse la escarcha de los ojos, pude ver una forma blanca cayendo sobre el lugar en que estaba parado hace pocos instantes.

_Esto va en serio._

Mientras trataba de mantenerse ileso y evitar los ataques de la carta, Leandro se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar una forma de debilitarla o atraparla sin dañar todo. Sabía que tenía una carta que, si la usaba, significaba la victoria, pero también significaría dañar toda la pista de hielo. Un carámbano delgado y puntiagudo emergió del suelo, en la dirección que Leandro corría. Lo había visto venir, así que se había detenido. Si no lo hubiera hecho, los resultados habrían sido desastrosos.

Entre más tiempo pasaba, más descendía la temperatura. Pronto se había comenzado a formar escarcha sobre todas las superficies del recinto. Leandro se detuvo cerca de la entrada a la pista de hielo. Ya estaba comenzando a sufrir los efectos del frío. El pez surgió del hielo, al otro extremo de la pista, amenazador. Los dos habían decidido acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Leandro aferró con más fuerza el báculo.

Lentamente, la carta comenzó a distorsionar la superficie del hielo para formar círculos concéntricos de púas alrededor de Leandro. El Cardcaptor no podría moverse, a menos que quisiera varios cortes y heridas potencialmente fatales. La carta lo había acorralado. Se observaron por unos instantes, antes de comenzar el enfrentamiento. Cada uno estaba decidido a acabar con su contrincante.

El pez se lanzó adelante, lista para atacar al Cardcaptor. –"Aquí acaba esto!"-gritó, arrojando la carta que sabía le daría la victoria. _Perdonen arruinarles todo, gente…_ -"Fuego!"

Del báculo emergió la carta. Mientras el pez se acercaba, Fuego recorrió la pista, convirtiendo el sólido hielo en agua, y derritiendo los autos a control remoto. La escarcha se evaporó, y Hielo mismo resultó golpeado por el calor. El pez frenó bruscamente, retorciéndose, tratando de enfriar el ambiente, pero Fuego continuó irradiando calor.

Una vez que Leandro juzgó que Hielo había sido debilitado, se acercó cuidadosamente, desactivando Fuego al mismo tiempo. La carta entendió, y el Cardcaptor pudo posicionarse en frente del caído pez, quien aún pugnaba por moverse. –"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"-

El pez se rompió en varios pedazos, y estos fueron absorbidos por el báculo hasta formar la carta. Leandro al atrapó al aire, antes de empezar a correr para salir de ahí. Definitivamente había hecho algo indebido. La pista de hielo se había transformado en un charco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, con algunos montones de plástico, caucho y circuitos derretidos e incinerados esparcidos por ahí. Si alguien lo llegaba a ver en medio de ese desastre…bueno, no había forma de relacionarlo con este pero sería difícil de explicar. El joven anuló la Creación y la llave y salió corriendo a través de la puerta, esperando que el hielo mágico que había congelado a la gente resistiera hasta que hubiera salido del estadio.

No duró tanto. Apenas había llegado a la esquina del pasillo y estaba a punto de subir la escalera cuando oyó los gritos y ruidos de la confusión. Obviamente todos habían sido liberados del hielo y habían encontrado el evento arruinado. Leandro aumentó su velocidad, hasta que por fin volvió a la superficie. Sin embargo, no dejó de correr.

Mientras corría, el celular de Leandro sonó. Deteniéndose en una esquina, Leandro contestó. –"Eh, sí?"-

_-"Viejo, donde estás?"-_

-"Eh…tuve que irme. Emergencia doméstica…"-dice Leandro, tratando de pensar en una excusa.

_-"Bueno, no vas a creer lo que ocurrió! Ya faltaban como dos vueltas para terminar la carrera, y…juro que apenas parpadeé y todo había cambiado!"-_

-"…Cambiado?"

_-"Si! El hielo se había derretido, y en el fondo de ese charco…todos los autos estaban destrozados! Eran mucho menos que chatarra! El mío se desmigajó cuando lo recogí del fondo de ese pozo"-_

Leandro intentó parecer sorprendido. –"No puede ser! Cómo pasó eso?"

_-"Yo qué voy a saber. Todos aquí están furiosos. Algunos están peleando allá abajo, estoy afuera del estadio"-_

Sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso, Leandro decidió colgar antes de que dijera algo que pudiera despertar sospechas. –"Bueno, tengo que irme, aquí también pasan cosas"-

_-"Cáspita, bromeas, no? Qué pasa?"-_

-"El…celador llamó y dijo que hubo un intento de robo en mi apartamento…sí, eso! Un robo! Nos vemos luego"-Leandro terminó la llamada, y suspirando se dirigió a su apartamento.

_Leandro, eres un imbécil_

* * *

**16. Flote**

**17. Flor**

**18. Vuelo**

**19. Hielo**


	17. 1: Leandro y el Barrio Antiguo

**Buenas noches. **

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza de la entrega de este capítulo. Combinar el trabajo, la universidad, y un montón de proyectos varios es una forma segura de que uno casi no tenga tiempo libre. A veces pasaba días sin escribir…**

**Pero bueno, después de tanto colar unos cuantos minutos cada cuanto día para escribir un párrafo o dos y arreglar el resto, finalmente logré escribir un capítulo.**

**Se podría decir que el Arco 1 de la historia ya entró en la recta final. **

**Una vez que termine el semestre de universidad, tendré un poco más de tiempo libre, así que es bastante probable que los próximos capítulos tarden mucho menos tiempo.**

**Dejando los problemas de una vida ocupada de lado, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**_Año 1 Agosto 21 3:00 PM_**

-"Bueno, que tal me veo?"-dijo Leandro para sí mismo mientras se ponía su mejor chaqueta, lo que no era mucho. Sólo la de siempre, pero quería dar una buena impresión.

De alguna forma, había conseguido una cita para esa noche, y había llegado de forma inesperada.

-ooooo-

Leandro había entrado al salón, sólo para encontrar al profesor Mantilla al frente, con dos grandes bolsas llena de tiras de papel. Recientemente habían ascendido al gran hombre a decano de Telecomunicaciones, así que no era el profesor en sí, pero no descuidaba al grupo. De vez en cuando venía con actividades de integración. Las bolsas era una pista clara de que había un juego más.

Una vez que todos los estudiantes habían entrado al salón, el decano Mantilla se dirigió a todos. –"En vista de que los primeros parciales se acercan, lo mejor será hacer algo relajante y divertido. Estas bolsas"- dijo, levantándolas para que todos las vieran- "contienen los nombres de todos. Cada uno pasará y cogerá una tira, de la bolsa que quiera, sea cual sea su orientación. La persona que saque será su cita por una noche. Cada uno debería tener dos citas en un día"

Los estudiantes murmuraron entre ellos. Una se levantó tímidamente de su asiento para preguntar. –"Um…citas? Quiere decir, como una…cita romántica?"-

El decano Mantilla dudo un momento antes de responder. –"Bueno, al hacer esto no tenía en cuenta el romance. Eso depende de ustedes, pero yo pensaba algo más como una cita entre amigos. Sólo para que tuvieran algo con qué relajarse mientras llegaban los parciales"-viendo el poco interés que traía esto, el decano se desesperó –"Y aquellos que traigan evidencia de que si se encontraron (por lo menos) recibirán una nota extra en sus parciales"- No funcionó para levantar el entusiasmo. Derrotado, el decano Mantilla apresuró la repartición de las tiras de papel. Una vez que todos tuvieron un nombre, se retiró a toda prisa, claramente arrepintiéndose de su idea.

Menos de la mitad del salón se mostró dispuesta a pasar por la experiencia. La mayoría se olvidó de los nombres a los pocos minutos.

-"Sabes cuál es el mejor lugar para llevar a alguien? El Monte Robles. Allá se ve toda la ciudad. Las últimas cuatro citas que llevé allá casi volaban de la felicidad…"-

-"Vaya, ya habló Juan Tenorio"-dijo Daniel, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Mario –"Creo que llevaré a Joelle allá. Quiero verla volar de felicidad.

-"No vas a llevar a quien sacaste?"-le preguntó Mario. Daniel hizo una mueca de molestia. –"Por supuesto que no. No me interesa esta persona. Además nada de esto estaba bien pensado. Quien sabe cómo a Mantilla se le ocurrió este embrollo"-

-"Yo creo que voy a ver en que resulta esto. Nunca he pasado más de cinco minutos con esta chica. Hey Leandro, que hay de ti? Deja de escribir en ese cuaderno y únete a la conversación"-

-"Qué?"

-"Vas a tener una cita con quien sea que sacaste?"-

Leandro dudó un momento antes de contestar. Se había estado esforzando para recordar su sueño premonitorio más reciente. Sentía que había habido un progreso mínimo, y se había olvidado de usar Sueño antes de ir a la universidad. Ahora venían a interrumpirlo, justo cuando creía que había comenzado a recordar con precisión.

-"No. Esta persona no me interesa"-dijo sinceramente. Además, como esta persona era Joelle, lo mejor era no incurrir en la ira de Daniel. Mario iba a replicar algo burlándose del poco interés de Leandro, pero se detuvo al ver que Catarina se acercaba. Después de los usuales y secos saludos, Catarina dirigió su atención a Leandro.

-"Mira lo que tengo aquí…"-dijo ella, sonriendo, dejando su tira de papel en frente del joven. Tenía el nombre de Leandro. Los dos amigos de Leandro casi se partían de risa al ver los esfuerzos de Leandro en mantener una expresión neutral. Éste no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-"Sí…sí, ya veo"-

-"Estás dispuesto a venir conmigo? Hay algo que es necesario que veas, y creo que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta."-

Leandro se mostró sorprendido. No esperaba que quien sacara su nombre se tomara la molestia de tomarse en serio el disparate de Mantilla.

-"Eh…eh…claro! Estaría bien"-dijo, temiendo herir los sentimientos de la chica si decía que no le interesaba pasar por eso…pero después de pensarlo…Catarina era su amiga, pero no habían pasado tiempo juntos además del de la universidad. Tal vez esta sería una ocasión de conocerla mejor.

Catarina se alegró notoriamente, y luego de dejarle a Leandro los detalles para encontrarse la chica volvió a su asiento del salón.

-"Pero bueno, mira quién logró tener una cita! El huraño Andro!"-

-"Cállate. Esto sólo va a ser una reunión entre amigos. No creo que haya oportunidad de que pase más allá"-respondió Leandro

-"No lo sé…siempre he sentido de que Catarina oculta algo"-decía Daniel, en un tono extrañamente serio –"Hay algo con ella que simplemente me parece extraño, pero no puedo precisar que es"-

-"De qué rayos estás hablando?"-dijo Mario, obviamente burlándose, luego dirigiéndose a Leandro –"Obviamente ella quiere que Andro sea más que un amigo, no crees, grandísimo bobo?"

Leandro se estaba exasperando con la actitud infantil de Mario. Parecía que cuando las cosas sentimentales salían a flote Mario perdía la cabeza. Parecía una persona completamente diferente. –"Esta ha sido una charla muy interesante y constructiva, pero tengo que trabajar. Así que por favor no me incluyan en sus conversaciones por un rato"-

-"Por qué no llevas a Catarina al Monte Robles?"-

-"Dije que te callaras"-

-ooooo-

Durante el resto del día, Leandro no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Catarina no le parecía el tipo de persona de intentar un acercamiento como éste, así que le parecía bastante posible que realmente sólo hubiera algo que ella quiere que Leandro vea. Pero ahora no podía evitar pensar si habría una posibilidad de que esto fuera a tener tonos más románticos. _Estúpido Mario_

Así que ahora estaba pasando tiempo en frente de un espejo, tratando de ver si debía llevar su chaqueta o no.

-"Andro, normalmente no prestas atención a algo como tu ropa. Tienes algo importante para esta noche?"-preguntó Kero, viendo que el joven se quitaba la chaqueta por enésima vez.

-"Sólo es una salida entre amigos. Nada importante"-dijo Leandro, intentando restarle importancia a la situación.

-"Puede alguien más unirse al grupo?"-dijo Kero, con un tono que dejaba claro lo que quería decir.

Leandro mantuvo una expresión tan neutral como fuera posible. –"Para que todos te vean? No, gracias. Se supone que tu existencia sea secreta"- Después de pausar por un momento, continuó, diciendo algo que también le había pasado por la mente antes –"Pero todo esto es…extraño...No parece el tipo de cosa que el decano Mantilla haría. Creo que entenderás mejor si lo cuento todo desde el principio"-

Leandro narró desde el principio el contexto de la actividad, incluyendo una corta descripción de la personalidad del decano Mantilla. Al final del relato, Kero asintió solemnemente.

-"Entonces está claro. Hay algo extraño en todo esto. Estás seguro de que deberías asistir?"-

-"Voy a verme con una amiga. Ella no es el tipo de persona que haría algo que pudiera lastimas a otras personas…espero…"-respondió Leandro, de repente inseguro de sus palabras.

-"Tal vez sea mejor que te acompañe. Podría vigilar desde cierta altura"- propuso Kero. Leandro suspiró. –"Puedo cuidarme solo, Kero, no necesito ayuda. Punto final"-

El guardián esperaba que el Cardcaptor supiera lo que hacía.

-ooooo-

**_Año 1 Agosto 21 5:15 PM_**

El día era frío, y Leandro estaba satisfecho de que, al final, se hubiera decidido a llevar su chaqueta. Había acordado encontrarse con Catarina en un punto específico, el camino de adoquines en frente de la catedral. Desde su punto actual, podía ver como éste camino rodeado de árboles se dividía en dos. Uno se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad, mientras que el otro…no tenía idea de qué habría al final de ese camino. No era como si fuera a enterarse pronto.

Mientras miraba hacia ese lado, sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro. Sobresaltado, se volteó y sintió alivio al ver que era Catarina. La chica sonrió, obviamente divertida por el estado de nerviosismo de Leandro, aunque éste trataba de ocultarlo.

-"Sí viniste! No sabía que habría hecho si no hubieras venido"-

Estas palabras le parecieron extrañas a Leandro. Ya era obvio que no era una cita, ni siquiera una salida entre amigos –"Lo haces sonar como si…como si fuera algo bastante importante, lo que tienes que mostrarme. Que pasa, Catarina?"-

-"Hmmmm…nada urgente. Sólo…es algo que quiero que veas. Pensé que te gustaría. Además, he notado que no te va muy bien en cuestión de notas en la universidad. Tal vez el juego del decano te ayude a mejorarlas un poco"-

"Está bien. Y que és?"-replicó Leandro, fijándose en que su amiga no llevaba nada en las manos. Ésta notó que el joven estaba impaciente. –"No es algo que puedo llevar a todas partes. Tendrás que acompañarme"-

_Ni siquiera recibo una pista… _pensó Leandro mientras Catarina comenzaba a caminar hacia el segundo camino, el que se dirigía al sector desconocido. Parecía que después de todo si descubriría adonde llevaba ese camino. _Por qué siento que todo el mundo me oculta algo? _–"Espérame!

-ooooo-

El camino era largo, y parecía no tener final. Pronto la pared de árboles que enmarcaban el camino se volvió monótona, y Leandro tuvo la sensación de que no avanzaba. Era como si estuviera en uno de esos dibujos animados donde el personaje camina y camina, pasando siempre por en frente del mismo fondo. Y no importaba qué tan rápido caminara o corriera, Catarina siempre estaba varios pasos en frente de él. Lo único que le indicaba que no había quedado atrapado en algún tipo de limbo surrealista, era el hecho de que el tiempo seguía avanzando. Su reloj y la luz del sol se lo indicaban. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

-"Catarina, por favor, qué está pasando aquí? Por cuanto tiempo vamos a estar caminando…?"- ya la empezaba a faltar el aliento, pero no podía quedarse atrás.

-"Creí que te gustaría ir caminando hasta allá. Es divertido y bueno para la salud"- respondió Catarina, mirando para atrás. No parecía que la caminata la hubiera afectado en forma alguna.

"-Creíste mal"-

-"Las dificultades fortalecen el carácter. Por lo tanto, esto es beneficioso para ti! Pero si quieres saber, toma esto"-sonrió, entregándole a Leandro un folleto. Era la misma chica que Leandro conocía, pero nunca había visto esa faceta de ella. A este paso Leandro tendría dificultades, pero para caminar y mantener el paso. Cómo podía eso fortalecer el carácter? Para ocupar su mente mientras caminaba, se concentró en el folleto.

Parecía ser un folleto turístico, de algún tipo de pueblo antiguo. Todo parecía estar hecho de piedra o algo similar. Leandro contempló las fotos, admirando la belleza de las construcciones. En serio se dirigían a ese lugar?

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo. Pronto anocheció, y los postes de luz a lo largo del camino se encendieron. La sensación no había cambiado. Ahora era como estar en un dibujo animado que pasa en frente del mismo fondo, sólo que de noche.

Cuando Leandro estaba empezando a considerar quedarse atrás y salir volando del lugar tan pronto Catarina estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, unas luces aparecieron en el fondo. Pronto esas luces tomaron una forma más concreta. Faroles, ventanas iluminadas, un campanario al fondo. Parecía que habían llegado a su destino.

Catarina esperaba en una pequeña plaza al fondo. Estaba sentada sobre el borde de una elegante fuente de piedra, la cual estaba en completa actividad. –"Hemos llegado!"- la chica dijo alegremente. Leandro miró alrededor.

-"Es un lugar bonito…"-

-"Nunca habías estado en el Barrio Antiguo?"

-Ni tenía idea de que existía el Barrio Antiguo.

Catarina rió al oír sobre la ignorancia de Leandro. –"Por favor. He pasado mucho menos tiempo que tú en la ciudad y conocía este lugar!"

Esto le llamó la atención a Leandro. –"Una vez me dijiste que habías nacido en esta ciudad"-

La chica sólo sonrió inocentemente antes de replicar. –"Oh, en serio? Vaya, me habrás oído mal"-y antes de que Leandro pudiera replicar, empezó a correr hacia uno de los callejones.

-"Catarina, espérame!"-dijo el Cardcaptor, tratando de alcanzarla. Ella entró al callejón, y pocos segundos después Leandro entró también, pero ella no estaba a la vista. Lo único que había era una gran pared de piedra, y no había puerta o ventana alguna por la que ella hubiera podido entrar. Simplemente desapareció. Confundido, Leandro retrocedió hasta la plaza, pero algo se le abalanzó encima apenas salió del callejón. El joven cayó al suelo, aturdido por el empujón. Una vez que logró recuperarse, notó la forma pequeña y familiar que era la culpable de su aturdimiento.

-"Kero!"- gritó Leandro, cogiendo a Kero y levantándose –"Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que no vinieras!"

-"Lo siento Leandro, pero estaba intranquilo por todo esto"-dijo el guardián, luchando por zafase

-"Así que anduviste volando por media ciudad siguiéndome!"-el enojo de Leandro era obvio –"Ya debería saber que no puedes andar por ahí!"

-"Nadie me vio, pero esto no es lo que importa ahora! Este lugar no es real!"

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Leandro lo suficiente como para soltar a Kero. Retrocedieron hasta la fuente. –"Cómo…como es eso?"

-"No sientes la presencia?"-

-"Yo…yo…"-no sólo la sentía ahora, sino que venía de todas direcciones –"Qué…qué carta es?"

-"Ilusión! Todo este lugar es falso. Esta carta refleja lo que uno espera ver o lo que uno quisiera ver!"-

-"No se puede decir que me la pase pensando en lugares que parecen del siglo pasado"-

Kero reflexionó por un momento. –"No habrás visto algo parecido a lo que te rodea?"

Leandro comenzó a negar, hasta que se acordó del folleto. Sacándolo del bolsillo, lo examinó. Una de las fotos mostraba una fuente idéntica a la que ahora se encontraban. Era obvio que el objetivo del folleto era plantar esas imágenes en su mente.

-"Bueno, como salimos de aquí?"

-"No deberíamos buscar una salida. Ilusión muestra algo diferente a todas las personas. Podría causar bastantes problemas si no es sellada rápidamente"

-"Espera un momento, que ves a tu alrededor? Si es algo diferente para todos, qué es lo que ves?"

Kero pareció deprimirse un poco con la pregunta. –"Mientras te seguía…comencé a recordar el pasado. Es difícil de describir"

Leandro asintió, viendo que el tema era algo incómodo para el guardián. Tenía el presentimiento de que sabía que era lo que Kero recordaba. Alguna vez Kero le había hablado de una ciudad en Japón, donde había tenido lugar la anterior cacería de cartas, hace ya poco más de un siglo. Cuál era el nombre de esa ciudad…? Leandro no se acordaba.

-"Creo que lo mejor sería que los dos viéramos lo mismo"-dijo el Cardcaptor, entregándole a Kero el folleto. Hojearon el folleto, mientras Leandro describía con tanto detalle como podía lo que lo rodeaba. No tenía forma de asegurarse de si el guardián veía lo mismo, pero no había tiempo de asegurarse. Decidió intentar sellar la carta ya.

Leandro se levantó de la fuente. –"Llave que guarda los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leandro, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!" Luego, apuntando hacia el aire –"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"

Nada sucedió. Decepcionado, Leandro bajó el báculo. –"Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que suponía"-

Arriba, las luciérnagas comenzaron a llenar el aire.

-ooooo-

Leandro caminó, Kero volaba a su lado. Obviamente estaban en alguna parte de la ciudad, la ciudad real, encerrado en la Ilusión, ésta haciendo que nadie afuera pudiera notar su presencia (eso esperaba). Se preguntó que sería lo que los habitantes de la ciudad verían si miraran en dirección a la carta.

El falso Barrio Antiguo, aunque bastante grande, estaba completamente vacío. No entendía como había dejado que todo llegara a este momento. Claramente había caído en alguna especie de carta, lo más probable tramada por Ilusión. El joven se regañaba, diciéndose que debía haber comenzado a sospechar con el comportamiento extraño de Catarina. Seguramente era uno de las mentiras de la carta.

Si no encontraba la manera de sellar la carta…entonces qué? Vagaría por los confines del Barrio Antiguo hasta su muerte?

Kero y él habían planeado intentar llegar hasta el borde mismo de la ilusión, primero. Si lograban tener una idea del tamaño de la Ilusión, entonces tal vez podrían dividir el área en sectores, para que cada uno pudiera buscar por separado. Leandro tenía la seria sospecha de que la Catarina falsa era algo como una personificación de la carta, y que si la encontraban, si aún existía, entonces podría sellar Ilusión y todo terminaría.

Pero por cuanto tiempo tenían que caminar? Finalmente, llegaron a una fila de casas, unidas entre sí. No había ningún espacio. Andando de forma paralela a esta forma, notaron como había la posibilidad de que formaran un círculo alrededor del Barrio Antiguo. Estaban prácticamente atrapados.

-"Bueno, el tamaño del problema se puede resumir en una palabra: Descomunal"-comentó Leandro, tanteando las casas. Al no obtener resultados, tomó tanto control de la situación como podía. –"Escucha, será mejor buscar por aire. Comencemos dando la vuelta por los bordes, y cuando nos encontremos al otro lado, examinamos el centro. Si alguno encuentra a Catarina o algo que pueda ser Ilusión, hará alguna señal o algo para poder encontrarnos rápidamente. Entendido?"-

Kero no dijo una palabra. Simplemente se transformó. –"Entendido"-replicó antes de partir hacia uno de los lados. Leandro cogió el báculo con más fuerza y lanzó una carta al aire. –"Vuelo!" Montó el báculo y una vez llegó a cierta altura, comenzó a escrutar con cuidado el Barrio Antiguo. Creía que Catarina (o algo con la forma de Catarina) sería fácil de encontrar, pero por cada minuto que pasaba, menos entusiasmo tenía. No parecía que Ilusión tuviera la intención de hacer las cosas fáciles para el Cardcaptor. Si no encontraban a la forma de Catarina, entonces…deberían buscar otra forma de sellar la carta. Pero qué podría ser?

Sin notarlo, Leandro entró directamente en una zona con bastantes luciérnagas. Puntos amarillos llenaron su visión. Esforzándose por ver más allá de los molestos insectos, bajó un poco más hasta que podría tocar los tejados de las casas si se inclinaba un poco más.

Todo era una pérdida de tiempo. Habían pasado veinte minutos, y pronto Leandro llegaría a la fuente que marcaba uno de los lados del Barrio Antiguo. Y al parecer Kero no había tenido mucha más suerte que él en encontrar lo que buscaban. Leandro se posó sobre una de las casas, un poco cansado por el prolongado vuelo, y guardó el báculo. Se sentó, y contempló la distancia.

Se podían ver formas de edificios a lo lejos, edificios más modernos que los del Barrio Antiguo. Suponía que era parte de la fachada creada por Ilusión. Fachada o no, aún era una vista hermosa…tal vez…no sería tan malo quedarse un tiempo, aunque sea sólo para relajarse. Cierto, no tendría más compañía que Kero, pero no importaba…

…en qué estaba pensando. Tenía un montón de responsabilidades y deberes allá afuera, de las cuales las cartas eran las mayores. No podía dejar que el encanto de lo creado por Ilusión lo distrajera de su deber. Pero por qué todo tenía que tener tanta belleza? Las casas de piedra, la gran catedral de roca, la fuente del siglo pasado, las luciérnagas que llenaban la noche…

…había algo extraño…

_…las luciérnagas._

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero sentía que debía mirar más de cerca los brillantes círculos amarillos que parecían caer del cielo. Leandro caminó con cuidado por el tejado, tratando de atrapar al menos una de las luciérnagas. Costó unos cuantos intentos y casi rompe una parte del tejado, pero por fin logró rodear con su mano una de esas cosas. Con cuidado, para evitar que la luciérnaga escapara, Leandro abrió la mano. Lo que vio lo sorprendió.

No era una luciérnaga, o algún otro tipo de insecto. Era más como un globo de luz, que aunque no muy fuerte, aún iluminaba la palma de su mano. El globo comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente, hasta que no quedó rastro de éste. Fijándose más a su alrededor, notó que la luz, al legar al suelo, duraba unos momentos antes de desaparecer.

Era parte de la Ilusión? Podía ser lo que buscaba, lo que finalmente le permitiría sellar la carta? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, y tenía que apresurarse, antes de que la carta eliminara el brillo, o algo.

-"Libérate!"

El báculo estuvo listo casi instantáneamente. Leandro dudó si debía hacer algo para detener las brillantes esferas, pero decidió que lo mejor sería intentar sellarla rápidamente. –"Regresa a la forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"

Para su sorpresa, los ya conocidos hilos emergieron de cada esfera individualmente. Todos los hilos convergieron en el mismo punto, la carta que se formaba en la punta del báculo. Sellar a la carta fue muchísimo más fácil que cualquiera que hubiera hecho hasta ahora. No habían pasado más de unos segundos cuando ya estaba hecho. Al retirar el báculo, la carta quedó flotando en el mismo punto, esperando que Leandro la cogiera. Distraídamente, Leandro observó alrededor, tratando de ver algún cambio en el ambiente.

No parecía que hubiera pasado algo con el Barrio Antiguo. Aún estaba sobre un techo, aún no había personas por ahí, y aún era de noche. Lo único que había cambiado era que las luciérnagas habían desaparecido. Finalmente, el Cardcaptor miró la carta. Miró con incredulidad el poder mágico que estaba sellado en la carta.

-"Brillo?!"- _Qué se supone que haga con esto? _No le encontraba ninguna capacidad ofensiva o defensiva. Solo parecía que la carta…tenía el poder de estar ahí, haciendo diminutas esferas de luz. No es algo como para luchar contra la magia que atenazaba la ciudad.

Conteniendo sus ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, Leandro volvió a activar Vuelo. Estaba seguro de que había hecho esperar demasiado a Kero, el guardián tal vez estaría preguntándose donde el joven se había metido, tal vez hasta ya lo estuviera buscando. Efectivamente, Kero, preocupado por la tardanza de Leandro, lo encontró antes de que Leandro pudiera alejarse del techo en el que había estado momentos antes.

-"Ocurrió algo? Todo está bien?"-Kero preguntó a toda prisa. Leandro lo interrumpió, casi poniéndole la nueva carta en la cara. –"Brillo? También estaba aquí?"-

-"Eso parece. Pero dejemos de lado esto, preferiría no hablar de este tema. Supongo que no encontraste a…a…"- Leandro se detuvo.

-"Ni una pista"

Leandro suspiró. Sería una larga noche. –"Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando que Ilusión venga por nosotros" – la mayoría de las casas parecía que tuvieran alguien adentro. –"Me pregunto si…vamos Kero. Veamos dentro de estas casas. Si Ilusión no está afuera, debería estar adentro de una de estas.

Se dirigió hacia la casa más cercana, y golpeó la puerta de madera hasta que se abrió de par en par. –"Adentro"-

-ooooo-

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre pintaba furiosamente en un lienzo. Solamente faltaban unos toques en su cuadro del juzgado. Había estado hablando con clara frustración con la mujer y el gato que ésta había traído.

-"…y los estudiantes me miraron como si estuviera chiflado. Claramente quedé como un estúpido en frente dela clase! A quién se le ocurre jugar a organizar reuniones de amistad para los estudiantes?!"-

-"Fue algo necesario"-replicó Tomoyo.

-"Necesario?! Por favor!"-el decano Mantilla dejó el pincel en una mesa, y se volteó para mirar a Tomoyo y a Spinel –"Tarde o temprano ese muchacho habría sentido esas cartas! Se supone que hace eso!"

-"Obviamente no conoces la situación ni la gravedad de los poderes de Ilusión. Las otras dos cartas que están allá activadas en este mismo momento no son problema, pero Ilusión puede lastimar seriamente a las personas…" calló un momento antes de añadir algo que hizo que el decano la mirara extrañado. "…después de todo, Ilusión esta en medio de uno de los lugares más concurridos de la ciudad"

El decano comenzó a sudar –"Espera un momento…está diciendo que, en este mismo momento, Andro está en medio de quién sabe dónde, haciendo magia en frente de quién sabe cuántas personas?" Qué paso con el secreto, con el hecho de que todo debía ser incógnito?"

-"Todo estará bien mientras Ilusión siga activa. Leandro debe sellar la carta antes de que la gente llene ese mirador, o las cosas se podrían volver bastante incómodas para él"-dijo Spinel.

-"Necesito un trago. No puedo creer que haya colaborado en esto. Claramente yo soy el que causará esto!"-dijo el decano Mantilla, señalando el recién terminado cuadro. Se podía apreciar una sala de juzgado. Leandro estaba sentado al lado de quien, suponía el decano, era un abogado. El juez parecía estar llamando a Leandro al frente.

-"Es el destino. No hay nada que hacer. Además no está confirmado de que los eventos de esta noche hagan que pase eso"- recalcó Spinel.

-"Me da igual. No pienso colaborar más. Pueden bien largarse de aquí, y no vuelvan"-

Tomoyo y Spinel no mostraron emoción alguna hacia las palabras del decano Mantilla. Simplemente se levantaron y llegaron a la puerta. Antes de que el decano cerrara la puerta, Tomoyo le dejó unas palabras de advertencia. –"Puedo forzarte a colaborar, quieras o no"-dijo ella, mostrándole la llave del báculo –"No serías el primero que ayudaría involuntariamente"- El decano no resistió más, y cerró la puerta.

Volvió y contempló por largo rato el cuadro terminado. Finalmente, lo tomó y lo guardó en una de las habitaciones. Luego puso un nuevo lienzo en el lugar, y comenzó a pintar una nueva escena que había vislumbrado al echar a Tomoyo y Spinel de la casa.

En poco tiempo tenía el boceto de tres personas y una pantera, y como fondo, una casa enorme, de las que no se habían visto alguna vez en la ciudad. Parecía nueva, casi que recién construida.

Pero no había casas de esas en la ciudad, verdad?

El reloj de la sala en ese momento marcaba casi medianoche.

* * *

**16. Flote**

**17. Flor**

**18. Vuelo**

**19. Hielo**

**20. Brillo**


End file.
